Ultimate: Ninja Rangers
by Ryuranger
Summary: While studying abroad in Japan, Jason, Zack, and Trini must become Ninja Rangers after accidentally releasing evil spirits called Youkai. (This story takes place during Year Two of my Ultimate Power Rangers series but can be read as a standalone).
1. Ninja Sentai

_**Author's note:**__ The following adaptation of Ninja Sentai Kakuranger takes place during Year Two of my Ultimate Power Rangers series. It stars Jason, Zack, Trini, and Richie, along with a new character named Jonathan. __UPR began in 2001 and started the saga of the Rangers over from the start. The longest-running PR Fanfic of all time, UPR incorporates Sentai, Kamen Rider, Metal Heroes and anime, creating a massive interconnected story of epic scope._

_**Recap:** Zordon and Alpha left Earth after the Power Rangers defeated Bandora and DaiSatan. The Rangers' Power Coins and Dinozords returned to the Morphin Grid following the final battle. __Jason, Zack and Trini have just arrived in Japan to study abroad for a year..._

* * *

**Ninja Rangers: Ninja Sentai**

The cloudy sky above Sapporo was illuminated by the lights and neon signs from the techno maze of tall buildings below. Japan's fifth largest city, in the Hokkaido Prefecture, Sapporo's uniform blocks gave the city a western feel that contrasted winding cities such as Tokyo.

And yet 16-year-old teenagers Jason Scott and Zack Taylor had trouble navigating the bustling city. They walked down a busy street while Jason held a map.

Zack sighed and shook his head. "Man, I can't believe you got us lost."

"We're not lost," Jason said. "I know exactly where we are…"

"But…" Zack said.

"I have no idea where we're going," Jason said.

Jason and Zack had mellowed considerably since their trip to the country. The teens felt like they were getting a fresh start, leaving their problems miles away, and being able to act more their age. Able to act like they didn't have the weight of the world on their shoulders.

Across the street from the teens, an older man was getting attacked by a group of younger thugs armed with knives. Zack tapped Jason the shoulder to get his attention and pointed to the attack.

"Let's go," Jason said as they ran across the street.

"Hey!" Jason shouted as he charged towards them.

The thugs paused and saw the teens coming. They smiled at each other. "Ha. Stupid Americans," they said in Japanese.

Jason flying jump kicked a thug upside the head. He spun forward and slammed a reverse sidekick against the attacker's gut. One of the thugs swung a knife towards Jason. Jason grabbed the thug's wrist and twisted. The thug dropped the knife, and Jason slammed a backfist across the guy's face.

Jason hated thugs. A group of gang members murdered his sister more than a year ago.

"You guys sure have balls…" Zack said as he flying side kicked a thug in the face. "Mugging a guy in broad day light."

Zack dodged a knife strike and grabbed the thug by the arm. Zack flipped the attacker over his shoulder.

The attackers quickly scrambled back to their feet, regrouped, and ran off.

Jason noticed a brown leather sack on the ground next to the attack victim. The victim was dressed in a thick brown coat and strange brown cap equipped with flight goggles. Jason picked up the sack and handed in to him. The overweight man was still lying on the ground. "Are you alright…?"

The man shook his head. He was clutching his chest. "No…" he said, his voice ripe with pain. "That bag…must be delivered to the Okinawa Temple…." The man passed out.

"Hey…hey mister…" Zack said cautiously. He leaned down towards the man to take his pulse.

The stranger opened his eyes. "I'm not dead. Just deliver the bag, please!" the man passed out again.

"Huh." Zack said as he backed away. His brow wrinkled with disbelief.

Jason opened the bag, and his eyes opened wide. He showed the bag's inside to Zack. The bag was filled with bundles of $100 bills.

"Oh man!" Zack said. "This is crazy. Let's leave the bag here and split."

Jason shook his head. "No way. I want to find out what this is all about."

Zack recognized Jason's stern leader voice and knew better than to argue.

Jason started to walk away. Zack sighed and followed. "Oh man. We're going to regret this."

* * *

The two teens walked through a grassy area outside the temple. Trees dotted the landscape. A light fog saturated the air. The park was quiet. They could not even hear the sound of the wind blowing.

"This is freaky, Jase," Zack said.

Jason nodded. "Yeah…but we've seen worse."

The two former rangers stopped in their tracks when they heard an eerie girl's voice singing in the woods. The sound caused chills to creep up the teens' spine. They spotted a girl in a white robe skipping through the woods in the distance.

"Hey!" Zack called. The two teens ran towards the girl.

The teens stopped at the foot of a cliff covered with grass and moss. "Where'd she go?" Zack asked. "Did she climb?"

They heard footfalls above. They looked to see the girl staring down at them. Her face was painted white. Groups of children, each dressed in robes, stepped forward besides her.

The children spun around, their bodies growing and transforming into warriors clothed as black-robed ninjas.

"What the-" Jason said as he took a step back.

"You've gotta be kidden me," Zack said.

The ninjas armed longbows and aimed the weapons towards the teens below. "Move!" Jason shouted as he and Zack ran for cover.

Arrows speared into the ground behind them. A group of ninja appeared in front of the teens, blocking their path. Jason and Zack split up and ran in opposite directions to avoid getting hit by arrows.

Zack slipped through an unseen trap door and landed in a pit full of bones, dropping the bag in the process. He searched for the bag, but accidentally lifted a decayed skull. He dropped the skull immediately. "Oh, man, gross."

Jason was running through the trees, trying to find a spot where he could gain an advantage against the ninjas, when he accidentally triggered a trap. To beds of spikes flipped up and nearly crushed Jason, but the teen dove out of the way, taking notice of the skull lodged on one of the spikes.

Jason and Zack regrouped as a band of the ninja closed in on them from behind. Jason and Zack turned the corner of the temple, but ran into a dead end sealed off by a large ornate door, nearly three times their size. They ran to the door and tried to open it, but it would not budge.

"I knew this was a bad idea," Zack said. They tried to open the door again. "Nobody's home…just our luck."

The ninjas landed at the end of the passage, blocking the teens' exit. Jason and Zack snapped into fighting stances. They heard laughing from above and looked up. It was the man they had saved earlier.

"You!" Jason shouted as he narrowed his eyes.

"You two are so gullible," the man started laughing while spitting on the teens below.

"Gross, man," Zack said, moving backward away from the spittle. He bumped into a stone carving that moved on impact.

The temple grounds suddenly started to shake. The temple doors creaked open as a large gust of artificial wind burst forth. Dark light emitted from the door, sending streaks of energy outward. The ninjas suddenly transformed into grunts called Dorodoro. The blue-skinned creatures had twisted white faces and carried jagged blades.

Several apparitions flew from the temple door and streaked by the teens, knocking them to their feet.

"What the hell is going on!" Zack said as he ducked.

"Nothing good!" Jason answered.

The strange man leapt from his perch and landed on the ground. He stood between the door and the teens as his body transformed. The man became a creature, a green-skinned monster with fins stretching between his arms and chest. Red and yellow markings were patterned across his head and chest. He had an almost leaf-like appearance on his skin. His name was Kappa.

The teens stepped back as another man appeared. He wore dark brown robes and a black cowboy hat. He sat with his legs crossed on a cloud and carried a samurai sword slung casually over his shoulder.

"Congratulations, Americans," he said sarcastically. "You've just managed to release the Youkai."

A pouring geyser of energy streamed from the temple and spread out over the sky. A mystical wind blew the rangers off their feet and sent them tumbling through a corridor of wind.

The teens crashed against the ground moments later. They looked up to see their surroundings. They were alone in a desert-like area near the mountains. Five swords had their blades stuck into the ground in front of them. They slowly rose to their feet.

"Okay…" Zack said. "Let's summarize what just happened…"

"I'd rather not," Jason said.

They heard a rumbling in the distance. The teens looked to see a giant temple rise from beneath the ground. The temple was intricately carved, a palace of the Shogun from ancient Japan. The temple doors opened, and a girl dressed in a white ninja outfit flew towards them on a cloud.

The girl flipped forward through the air and landed in a crouched position in front of the teens. She stood, revealing her face.

"Trini!" Jason and Zack shouted.

"What are you wearing?" Zack asked.

"What's going on?" Jason asked.

Trini sighed. "You two released the Youkai. Evil spirits that have been trapped for centuries."

"Our bad," Zack said sarcastically.

"Exactly," Trini said.

"Huh?" Zack asked. He did not know which was more strange: Being chased by a group of ghost ninjas or seeing their friend Trini, normally rather quiet, fly on a cloud from a mystical temple that appeared as if from nowhere.

"Now, each of you grab a sword," she told them.

"Huh?" Zack asked again.

Trini sighed impatiently. "The Youkai were defeated by five warriors. These were their swords. We can use them to fight."

"Whoa," Zack said. "How do you know all this anyway?"

Trini shook her head. "That's besides the point," she said. "There are only five of us on this planet that can stop the Youkai now. We're part of that five."

"Have you noticed she's gotten a lot meaner," Zack said quietly to Jason.

Jason ignored Zack. The former Tyranno Ranger had learned to trust Trini long ago whenever wearing such a determined look on her face. "So where are the others?"

"We'll get to them later," Trini said. "Now, the Youkai are on their way. You can either not listen to me and let them kill you when they arrive, or you can do what I say."

"Well, when you put it that way, I guess I'm in then," Zack said.

Jason nodded. "All right."

"You," Trini said while pointing to the Jason. "Grab the red sword…you, grab the black one."

Trini wrapped her hand around the white blade's handle. Jason grabbed the red blade, while Zack grabbed the black blade.

"On the count of three," Trini said. "1...2...3..."

They pulled the swords free. A surge of electricity exploded across the ground around them, nearly knocking them from their feet.

The large temple doors in the distance burst open. Five spirits shot out in streaks of light. The spirits materialized in the skies above Jason, Zack, and Trini. Each spirit was dressed in a ninja uniform with different colored scarves, each scarf matching a handle of a sword below.

They were the spirits of the original five warriors who imprisoned the Youkai.

"So…" the red-scarf ninja said as he narrowed his eyes at Jason and Zack. His name was Sasuke. "You two are the idiots who set the Youkai free."

"Hey," Zack said defensively. "It was an accident."

Sasuke sighed and shook his head. "Now there's nothing left for you to do but fight…and try to make up for your mistake."

The red, white, and black ninjas tossed three devises to Jason, Trini, and Zack. The devices fit in the palms of their hands. Each was black with gold trimming and had a golden disc in the center.

"What are these?" Jason asked, although he suspected the answer.

"Doron Changers," the black-scarf ninja Saizou said. "They will give you your power…and our fighting spirit. Shogun transform…Ninja Power…"

"Just don't loose them," Sasuke said as the five spirits vanished from sight.

"There you are!" a voice shouted from behind them. Kappa was charging towards them with small teleportation bursts. A group of Dorodoro were besides him.

The three teens snapped into fighting stances.

Kappa tilted its head when he noticed Trini. "I see you've brought a friend."

"Trini," Jason said as he tightened his grip on his morpher. "I hope your friends knew what they were talking about."

Trini nodded. The three teens held their morphers in front of their chests. "Shogun transform…" they raised the morphers into the air and brought them back down, clicking the center disk open while shouting. "Ninja, Power!"

The Power Coins beneath the discs twirled with energy like a whirlpool. That energy expanded and wrapped around the teens as they morphed into their Ranger forms.

The three Rangers snapped into fighting stances. Their blades crackled with energy and transformed into slender sabers with black and gold handles and hilts.

"Ninjared!" Jason shouted.

"Ninjablack!" Zack called.

"Ninjawhite!" Trini shouted.

"Shogun Task Force…" Ninjared called. Together, they shouted. "Ninja Rangers!"

"Get them!" Kappa shouted. The Dorodoro charged forward. Each soldier carried a jagged blade.

Ninjawhite snapped her hand towards the ground. A cloud of smoke exploded and enveloped the Rangers. The smoke drifted off, and the Rangers had vanished. The soldiers' advance skid to a halt.

Ninjawhite appeared behind the soldiers in midair. She landed while swinging her blade down diagonally, the sword slashing through a soldier and sparking on impact. She dashed forward, using her sword to slap a soldier's blade aside and rip that soldier's chest open. She jump kicked a Dorodoro upside the head and brought her blade down diagonally across that soldier, blade sparking from neck to hip.

A group of six Dorodoro tried to surround her. Ninjawhite somersaulted past them and rose to a crouched position. She snapped a volley of throwing stars that exploded against the soldiers, each blade cutting through the Youkai grunts with a burst of spark.

More of the grunts surrounded her. Ninjawhite leapt onto a tall boulder and looked down at the soldiers. She laced her fingers together to form a hand sign and floated slightly in the air as white energy shimmered around her.

"Ninpo Shard Attack!" she shouted. A cloud of diamonds formed in front of her and hovered still. Then the diamonds shot towards the soldiers like bullets. The wave of diamonds ripped through the grunts with violent explosions.

Meanwhile Kappa tackled against Ninjared and Ninjablack. The three went rolling down a cliff slope and crashed on the rocky ground below.

Ninjared and Ninjablack somersaulted forward when they landed and rolled into crouched fighting positions while unsheathing their swords. The two Rangers sprang forward and swung their blades towards the villain.

The Youkai sprouted a pair of scimitars from his palms and swung outward in an x-shaped pattern. His blade slapped the Rangers' swords away. The monster spun forward, holding his blades out and slashing across the Rangers' armor with bursts of sparks.

The Rangers stumbled backward but held their ground. The Youkai leapt into the air, becoming nothing more than a blur of motion as he streaked towards the Rangers.

The two Rangers sprang forward at equal speed in two streaks of motion. Red, black, and green streaks of speed darted across the landscape, clashing against each other while moving upward.

The three fighters landed on a cliff above. Ninjared held his sword outward and dashed towards his opponent. The Youkai ran towards the Ranger while twirling his scimitars. Their blades clashed against each other.

Ninjared reached his sword behind his back to block the monster's first strike. The Red Ranger brought his blade back down across his chest to block the second strike. Ninjared pushed the villain's blade away while spinning forward and slamming a reverse sidekick against the monster's chest.

The Youkai chopped both his blades towards Ninjared's neck. Ninjared ducked and rolled across the ground to avoid the strike.

Ninjablack jumped behind the villain and slammed both heels against his back. The Youkai stumbled forward, and Ninjablack moved in, slashing his blade upward across the creature's chest with a spark of explosion.

The Youkai spun with the blow while slashing both sabers across the Black Ranger's chest. The blades sparked upon impact and knocked the Ranger backward.

Ninjablack regrouped next to Ninjared, and they held their blades back in fighting stances. Ninjawhite leapt from above and landed beside them.

"Are you all right?" Ninjawhite asked.

"Never better," Ninjablack said.

The monster swung both sword horizontally, creating a jade-tinted energy blade that exploded against the three Rangers' armor, smashing them backward and sending them tumbling across the dirt ground.

The Rangers slowly rose to their knees, using their swords to steady themselves as the monster stalked towards them.

The temple in the distance suddenly vibrated with power, shaking the ground with a violent tremor. The outer temple broke like a shell as a powerful, giant-armored figure rose. The Megazord was shaped similar to the temple itself. Its name was Muteki Shogun, the ShogunMegazord.

The ShogunMegazord armed a curved golden blade etched with fiery orange. Muteki Shogun swung the sword downward towards the Youkai. The blade slammed against the ground, creating a shockwave that knocked the monster off his feet, sending him flying backward.

Without warning, a pink and black floating mass of tentacles latched onto Kappa and started to pull him to safety. The mass of tentacles was actually a floating head that looked down upon on the Rangers. "It's been fun!" she said mockingly as she flew off towards the distance.

"What the hell?" Ninjablack shook his head in disbelief as he watched the Youkai vanish into the air. "And I thought Bandora's goons were weird."

* * *

Jason, Trini, and Zack walked along the streets of Sapporo. They were just outside the downtown area, were factories and warehouses dominated the landscape instead of skyscrapers and office space.

"It's right up here," Trini said as she nodded towards a warehouse ahead.

"Who are you meeting again?" Jason asked.

"Someone I met here in Japan," Trini said. "He'll help us."

Trini stopped near the warehouse and pulled out a small piece of paper and wallet-sized picture. She handed the paper and picture to Jason. "Now, here's the next person we need on our team. His name's Jonathan. He's 16, from Angel Grove South. He's here for the same reason we are."

"How exactly do we find him?" Jason asked as he looked at the picture.

"Put out a classified ad?" Zack asked sarcastically.

"He'll be at the arcade downtown," Trini said as she started to walk off towards the warehouse. "I'll meet you two there."

"How do you know all this stuff?" Zack asked.

"No time to explain," she said as she entered the warehouse.

"Seriously, Jason," Zack said as they turned and walked away. "What's gotten into her?"

Jason shook his head. "I don't know."

* * *

Trini entered the empty warehouse. She walked to the center of the floor and scanned the area. Her contact was nowhere in sight. But she knew he was near.

"What took you so long?" a voice said from above. Trini looked up to see a man standing on the rafters. He was dressed in dark brown robes and wearing a black cowboy hat. He had a samurai sword in its black holster swung over his shoulder.

Trini smiled at him. "It's nice to see you too, Sandaya."

The two walked outside and looked off into the distance. Strange light was starting to creep over the city.

"The Youkai have arrived," Sandaya said. "They'll soon descend and find human hosts to take shape."

Trini nodded. "I wish we could stop them before that happened."

Sandaya shook his head. "They can only fight while in a host. Otherwise, they're just energy."

"But when they take a host," Trini paused. "They kill the host's soul."

Sandaya nodded. "I know. They prey on the weak willed." He sighed. "Soon the team will be complete. Then we can act."

Sandaya had approached Trini the same day she and the others arrived in Japan. She had nearly fainted when she saw him. Sandaya used to be friends with her father, her birth father, when she lived in Japan as a young girl.

Trini's father died when she was six. Sandaya had taken her to the United States for adoption by a couple he knew. She had not seen him since. Running into him again was surreal at first, even before he told her what he had to say. Even before he told her the truth about her birth father.

Trini's father had been nearly obsessed with ancient ninja legends of evil apparitions that roamed the land. Her father had studied every story and legend of the Youkai in great detail. When Trini was six, her father ventured off on a journey to find what he believed was an ancient temple of the Youkai. He died on that journey.

Now the Youkai were gathered before Trini's very eyes.

Sandaya turned and led Trini back towards the warehouse. "I have something for you. A method of travel you might find useful."

They went back inside. On the once empty floor now sat a yellow van. The van was outlined in black and almost looked feline.

Trini smiled and lifted her eyebrows with disbelief. "It looks…ridiculous."

The van's engine made a sound similar to an angry cat's meow. Trini took a step back and raised an eyebrow at the van.

"Now you've gone and offended him," Sandaya said as he placed a hand on the hood. "This is Nekomaru. You'll find him especially useful over these couple of days while you're bringing the team together. He can travel from here to the swords in an instant."

"Well…" she looked to the van, still not sure what to think. "Thank you, then."

The van meowed.

* * *

Jonathan was in a crowded arcade downtown. He played a game of Gundam Wing against his new friend Cory from Stone Canyon. Cory was studying abroad in Japan too. Jonathan wore a yellow flannel short-sleeve shirt over a white long-sleeve shirt. His hair was dark and parted along the middle. His brown eyes were glued to the video console in front of him as he commanded his Gundam Zero to slam a final beam-cannon blow against Cory's Gundam Shenlong.

"Dammit!" Cory said as he slammed his control panel with frustration and leaned back, bitter with defeat.

"Ha," Jonathan said as he leaned back, a look of pride on his face.

"You got lucky," Cory said.

Jonathan placed his hands behind his head and leaned back. "Luck had nothing to do with it, my friend."

Nearby, from a room towards the rear of the arcade, a strange woman watched the two teens finish their game. She wore red-wired glasses. Her hair was tied back in a bun. A man moved up behind her and placed a hand on her shoulder. It was Kappa, the Youkai who lured Jason and Zack to the Youkai tomb.

"Having fun?" he asked.

The woman, Rokurokubi, smiled and turned to him, closing the door behind her as they moved back into the empty room. She wrapped her arms around him. The feeling of touch was still new to her. She loved it. "This place is ripe with weak-willed boys. They'll make excellent hosts."

* * *

Jonathan and Cory had moved to a different game console when the Youkai woman approached them from behind. Rokurokubi placed a hand on each of their shoulders to get their attention. "Would you two care to come with me for a moment?"

Jonathan and Cory looked to each other with suspicion. Each raised an eyebrow. Rokurokubi turned and started walking towards the back room.

"Ummm…" Jonathan said. "Okay."

She led the two teens into what looked like a small bar area. Waitresses dressed in skimpy outfits with cat tails and bow ties brought out trays of tea as Rokurokubi had Jonathan and Cory sit at a circular table.

Rokurokubi left the room as the waitresses started placing the tea glasses onto the table.

Jonathan leaned forward to his friend. "What the hell is going on?" he whispered.

Cory shrugged and whispered back. "I don't know.

Jonathan shook his head and stood from the table. He moved over to the door Rokurokubi had left through. He cracked the door open slightly to eavesdrop. Rokurokubi was talking to Kappa. "…they don't even know they're about to die…" she said.

Jonathan shut the door and rushed over to Cory. He grabbed Cory by the arm. "We're leaving," he said as he dragged Cory up.

The door creaked open, and Rokurokubi peaked in her head. Her neck stretched like a snake as she looked at the two teens with an evil grin on her face.

The teens screamed as the waitresses around them transformed into Dorodoro. One of the soldiers grabbed Jonathan by the hair. He gasped and stepped back while slamming a sidekick against that soldier's face. The soldier went crashing over the bar.

Jonathan grabbed Cory, and the two made a run for it towards the rear entrance of the arcade.

* * *

Jason and Zack moved towards the rear entrance of the arcade. The door suddenly swung open and nearly knocked the two rangers down. Jonathan and Cory ran out, bumping against the two other teens.

"Whoa, slow down kiddies," Zack said.

A flash of light appeared behind them as Dorodoro and the two Youkai monsters blurred into focus. Rokurokubi and Kappa transformed into their monster forms. Rokurokubi was all black with white outlines. Her head was the same mass of tentacles the Rangers had seen at the site of the swords.

Cory and Jonathan gasped and cursed as they took a step backward.

Jason turned and looked to Jonathan. "You, stay." He started to push Cory back inside. "You, run."

Rokurokubi fired crimson optic bursts at the teens when the door shut.

"Shogun Transform!" Jason and Zack shouted. Energy twirled around them as they morphed into their Ranger forms, just in time for the blasts to explode against their armor with a shower of sparks, protecting Jonathan from the attack.

"Who the hell?" Jonathan said.

Ninjared and Ninjablack unsheathed their swords and charged forward to attack. Ninjared parried a soldier's sword and ran his own blade through the grunt's neck. Ninjablack slapped a soldier's sword away and spin kicked that grunt to the ground.

Jonathan tried to sneak away, but a group of Dorodoro blocked his path. The soldiers swung their blades down towards Jonathan. Ninjared was at the teen's side in a second. He used a single swipe from his sword to parry the blows, and he roundhouse kicked the two soldier away, his heel smashing across both their heads.

Ninjared looked back to Jonathan. "Be more careful."

Jonathan shrugged and held his hands up in a helpless gesture. "Sor-ry."

The yellow van Nekomaru appeared from around the corner and skid to a halt at the battle site. The van door slid open, and Trini jumped out. "Jason!" she shouted as she ran towards him while kicking a few soldiers out of her path.

Ninjared slashed his blade upward across a soldier's chest, sending the Dorodoro flipping backward as sparks ripped across its chest. Ninjared looked to Ninjablack. "Zack, take Jonathan with Trini."

"Gotcha, Jase," Ninjablack said. He grabbed Jonathan by the arm and led him towards the van. "Let's go, ace."

Jonathan followed, not thinking he had much of a choice. "Am I being abducted?"

"Think what you will," Ninjablack said as he moved into the van, dragging Jonathan with him.

The yellow van sped off. Rokurokubi followed, running as fat as her legs could carry her. Kappa started to run after them, but Ninjared blocked the monster's path.

"Not so fast, lettuce lips," Ninjared said as he held his blade in a fighting stance. "You owe me a rematch."

"Oh. I'm scared," the Youkai said as he charge forward to attack. The Youkai slashed his two curved blades across the Ranger's chest. Explosions sparked upon impact - but Ninjared's armor went limp like cloth and fell empty to the ground. It was like Ninjared had slipped out of his own armor.

Ninjared suddenly reappeared in midair and arced downward, swinging his blade across the monster's chest while landing. Ninjared dashed forward while slashing his sword across the Youkai and turned to bring his blade down across the monster's chest. The blade sparked while forcing the monster backward.

The Youkai swung his blades, but Ninjared leapt backward to avoid the strike. The Red Ranger snapped a volley of throwing stars at the creature, each star exploding against the monster on impact.

* * *

Nekomaru was speeding down the street as the tendril-headed Youkai ran after them. Trini was at the wheel and kept glancing back at the rear view mirror. The monster was actually gaining on them.

Zack leaned over her shoulder from the back of the van. "Step on it."

Jonathan was in the back of the van, staring at the monster getting closer with every running stride. He looked back to the two rangers. "Who's going to tell me what the hell is going on? Who is that…lady thing?"

"Could ya go faster," Zack said to Trini.

"Are you people even listening to me?" Jonathan asked.

"Both of you, shut up," Trini said. She shook her head. "Backseat drivers..."

Nekomaru opened a mystic vortex and barreled through. The van emerged on the other side to the barren terrain where the remaining two ninja swords extended from the ground.

"Whoa," Jonathan said.

Zack and Trini opened the van doors and hopped out. Jonathan moved out next. The teen had lost his patience. "So where are we, who are you, and what the hell do you want?"

Trini and Zack looked at each other with blank stares. This was going to take a while. Zack turned his head back towards Jonathan. "You may want to sit down, pal…"

* * *

Ninjared slashed his blade horizontally across the monster while spinning forward. The monster clutched its injured chest and stumbled backward. "I don't have time for this." The monster blurred out of sight.

Ninjared ran forward to stop the creature, but it had already disappeared. "Damn…"

A voice came from behind Ninjared. "You're getting better already." It was Sandaya, standing with his sword slung over his shoulder.

"You again…" Ninjared said.

Sandaya nodded. "Come with me…"

Sandaya turned and started to walk away. Blinding white light enveloped him and the Ranger. The light dissipated, and Jason found himself back in civilian garb within a dark chamber. A red suit of Japanese samurai armor was on display in front of him. A scroll sat on its lap.

"Where am I?" Jason asked, his voice echoing in the darkness.

Sandaya stepped up behind Jason. "That scroll will allow you to awaken your Kyodai Juushou."

Jason wrinkled his brow, not recognizing the word. "My what?"

"Your Shogunzord," Sandaya said. "The five Kyodai Juushou make up the great Muteki Shogun, the ShogunMegazord. He was the one that assisted you in your first battle."

"The thing that grew from the castle?" Jason asked to make sure.

Sandaya nodded. "He was the castle."

* * *

Jonathan slowly took his last step towards the yellow-handled sword. He reached around the handle. Jonathan flashed Trini a look of concern. "So I'm just supposed to pull the thing?"

Trini nodded.

Jonathan took a deep breath, closed his eyes, and pulled the sword from the ground. Lightning crashed to the ground around him, nearly throwing the teen backward. The temple rose once more in the distance, and the five ninja spirits came forth with streaks of energy. The spirits materialized on the roof of Nekomaru.

The spirit in the yellow scarf, Seikai, looked to Jonathan for a moment. They stood in silence. Seikai turned his head towards Saizou. "Him?" he asked with disbelief.

Jonathan looked dumbfounded. Saizou shrugged.

Seikai sighed and extended a Doron Changer towards the teen. "Jonathan…this is your Doron Changer. Use it to unlock your Ninja spirit."

Seikai tossed the morpher through the air. Jonathan used both hands to grab the device. The spirits vanished as quickly as they had appeared.

Explosions suddenly sparked around the three teens and tossed them backward. They rolled back onto their feet and looked up.

Kappa was standing on the roof of the rangers' van. The Youkai had the pink, tendril head of Rokurokubi under his left arm. "Did you think we wouldn't find you here?"

Nekomaru vanished from sight. The Youkai crashed against the ground once the van disappeared beneath his feet. The monster grumbled with annoyance as he rose to his feet. An army of Dorodoro appeared around him.

Zack and Trini stepped in front of Jonathan and readied their morphers. "Shogun transform…Ninja Power!" Energy shimmered around them as they morphed into their Ranger forms.

The Rangers unsheathed their swords and charged forward towards the wave of grunts. Ninjablack slammed a jumpkick upside a soldier's head and slashed his blade down through the creature's chest. Ninjawhite swung an outer crescent kick, bashing her leg across a soldier's head.

Jonathan opened his eyes wide in amazement. A black streak of motion suddenly slammed against him. The teen crashed against the ground and skid backward across the dirt. The headless body of Rokurokubi stood above him. He started scurrying backward, but the monster's pink head came at him from above, lifting him to his feet while wrapping tendrils around his body.

The tendrils started to squeeze, nearly crushing the teen's ribs. Jonathan struggled to break free, but the hardest he fought, the harder Rokurokubi squeezed. Jonathan's arm was pinned at his side, but his morpher was in his hand. He opened the center disc on the morpher and shouted. "Shogun transform!"

He felt his own strength rise as a wave of power washed over him. Yellow energy flashed across his body, igniting his every cell with power. He became the Yellow Ranger.

Ninjayellow grabbed the tentacles and started spinning. The tendrils slacked as the Yellow Ranger kept spinning around, whirling the monster's head through the air. The tendrils went limp.

Ninjayellow released his grasp and tossed the head through the air. The Youkai's head went skipping across the ground.

Ninjablack and Ninjawhite regrouped around Ninjayellow. Ninjablack slapped Ninjayellow on the back. "Alright, Johnny!"

"Don't ever call me that again," Ninjayellow said.

Kappa rose back to his feet and glared at the Rangers. "So now there's three of you? Hmph."

The monster extended his hand towards the air. Supernatural lightning lashed along the clouds and scorched the skies. Bolts of blue lightning streaked downward and blasted against the Youkai, wrapping around his body and injecting him with energy. Every cell in his body expanded, and the villain grew giant.

"Oh man!" Ninjablack shouted as he stepped back. Growing monsters were nothing new to him. But he did not have a zord. Neither did his teammates.

The temple in the distance vibrated with power. A burst of energy pulsed from the center of the temple. The pulse was Ninjared streaking forward while riding on a cloud. "Don't worry, guys!"

Ninjared leapt off the small cloud and flipped through the air. He landed on a nearby cliff. He extended his scroll in his right hand. "Shogunzord awaken!" he shouted. The Ranger spun around as the scroll vanished. "Red Ape!"

A giant red-armored shogun warrior rose to its feet behind the Red Ranger. Ninjared hovered backward and merged into the zord's chest with a flash of light. Piloting the Red Ape was different from the Red Ranger's former Tyranno Dinozord. Ninjared did not pilot the red Shogunzord as much as he became the zord.

The Shogunzord snapped into a fighting stance.

The other Rangers looked up with awe at the red-armored warrior. The sound of footsteps stomped from behind them. Rokurokubi was charging towards them, her tentacles whipping back and forth with anger.

The Youkai slammed against the three Rangers, knocking them backward.

Ninjayellow rolled back into a crouched position and snapped a volley of throwing stars at the Youkai. Each star exploded against the monster, cutting through her body with bursts of sparks.

Ninjablack and Ninjawhite held their blades forward and charged at the Youkai.

Above, Kappa slashed his scimitars across Red Ape with a pair of diagonal blows that sparked across the zord's armor. Red Shogunzord held his ground and grabbed hold of the Youkai by the shoulders. The zord lifted the Youkai and hurled him backward.

Kappa went tumbling across the rugged terrain. Red Ape waited until Kappa rose back to his feet before arming a weapon.

"Red Slider!" Red Shogunzord shouted. The zord armed his x-shaped blade weapon and hurled it forward like a throwing disk.

The blade ignited with fiery energy, spinning forward like a helicopter propeller and cutting through the Youkai. The monster's body was torn in half. The creature's energy overloaded and exploded, destroying every cell of the monster with a massive burst of flame that disintegrated into smoke before drifting to the sky.

Below, Ninjawhite energized her blade with white energy. "Hidden-style Ku Cut!" she shouted as she swung her blade in an arrowhead-type pattern through the Youkai. The creature fell backward and exploded.

* * *

The rangers' van drove through the winding city streets of Tokyo. Trini was at the wheel while Jason took the passenger seat. Jonathan and Zack leaned up from the back.

"So now what?" Jonathan asked. "Are there more of those creeps?"

Jason nodded. "Plenty."

"Well how can the four of us beat them all?" he asked.

"The four of us can't," Jason said. "That's why we're looking for one more."

* * *

Being a city cab driver was not pleasant. Oboroguruma was at the wheel, practically breaking into tears over his frustration. First he dealt with a drunkard who eventually puked on him. Then he dealt with a misfit kid. Then he dealt with a man, who saw that the meter had not been reset following said misfit kid, and tried to reset the meter. The man reached over the driver's seat to try and reset the meter. He persisted, despite the cab driver trying to slap his hand away.

That was it. The driver screeched his cab to a halt. The door opened, and the man stumbled out. Oboroguruma transformed into his Youkai monster form. The cab itself wrapped around the Youkai, transforming into a type of mobile armor.

The former passenger screamed and started to run as fast as he could. The Youkai Oboroguruma sped afterward.

* * *

The four rangers stood outside of Nekomaru. Jonathan crossed his arms over his chest and leaned against the side of the van. "So where are we going to find this other guy? This is one of the largest cities in the world, you know."

"It shouldn't be that hard," Jason said. "He's over here on the exchange program too."

"Funny the way things work out," Zack said.

A group of panicked civilians suddenly ran by, each screaming and fleeing as fast as they could. Seconds later, the Youkai Oboroguruma tore across the streets after them, zipping past the rangers.

Jonathan sighed. "Something tells me it will be a while before I'm ever bored again."

"Let's get after him," Jason said as he and the others readied their morphers. "Shogun transform…Ninja Power!" They morphed into their armor.

Ninjawhite held out her arm to stop the other Rangers from charging into battle. "We'll need these."

Ninjawhite snapped her wrist to the ground, and four explosions sparked against the concrete as plumes of smoke rose. The smoke dissipated to reveal four multi-colored motorcycles. Each cycle was modeled after a shark.

The Rangers hopped onto the cycles and sped after the Youkai. The monster went barreling through the streets. Cars swerved to avoid the monster while crashing against one another. The Rangers swerved in and out of traffic as they gave hot pursuit.

The Youkai turned down an alley. The monster blasted from the alley and throttled down less-frequented roads near an industrial area of the city. The Rangers closed in.

"Fire!" Ninjared shouted. Lances of energy erupted from each cycle and exploded against the Youkai. The Youkai tipped to his side and skid across the ground while reverting back to his human form.

The Rangers dismounted and stalked towards the Youkai while extending their blades.

"Not so fast now, are ya?" Ninjablack said.

Suddenly, someone leapt from nearby and slammed a double sidekick against Ninjablack, knocking the Ranger back a step. The attacker, a teenager dressed in khaki slacks and a blue shirt, stood between the Youkai and Rangers. His name was Richie. He was the teen the Rangers were looking for.

"I thought you were supposed to protect people, not hurt them," Richie said.

"Wait," Ninjared started to say. "You don't under-"

Richie snapped throwing stars at the Rangers to distract them. The teen grabbed the Youkai and ran with him to safety.

"Great…" Ninjayellow said sarcastically. Richie and the Youkai had managed to vanish from sight.

* * *

The Youkai wiped tears from his face. He was sitting with Richie at an outdoor café. Oboroguruma told Richie about the recent streak of customer troubles

"That's horrible," Richie said. "They shouldn't treat you like that."

The driver nodded, taking a deep sniff. "Try telling that to them."

Richie wrinkled his brow as he heard shuffling not to far behind him. He picked up a piece of food with his fork and shot it backwards. It hit Jonathan in the head as Zack took a step back. The two teens were hiding behind a nearby building corner.

"Son of a…" Jonathan said.

Richie grabbed the driver by the arm and started to run. "Come on…"

* * *

Jason thumbed open the center disk on his morpher. The device let him communicate with the rest of the team. "Are you sure it was them?"

"I'd bet my entire life savings on it," Zack said.

"All five cents?" Jonathan asked.

Jason rolled his eyes. "Okay, Meet up with Trini and follow them. I'll be right behind you."

* * *

Oboroguruma led Richie through a dark corridor of an abandoned building. Richie hesitated as they moved further down the hall. "You don't have to…" he started to say.

"I insist," the driver said. "It's my way of thanking you."

Oboroguruma led Richie to the end of the corridor. He swung the door open, and the two entered a dimly-lit bar area. Various Youkai scattered about the bar while in their monster forms, drinking and carrying on. Other Youkai remained in their human guises. Waitresses in skimpy clothing served the assembled crowd.

Richie stopped dead in his tracks.

"Don't be scared," Oboroguruma said as he took Richie by the shoulder and led him forward. "Come with me."

Oboroguruma led Richie through the musty bar. They shouldered past various creatures, men, and women, and moved to a door in the back corner. Oboroguruma opened the door and led the teen into a small cave area.

"Wait here," Oboroguruma said as he stepped back inside, leaving Richie alone in the cave.

Richie shook his head. "This is nuts…" he started walking towards the other side of the cave in search of an exit. Jets of flame suddenly streaked from the ground. Richie jumped back to avoid the flames, but fell through a hidden trap door.

* * *

Trini led Jonathan and Zack through the night-lit streets. Trini was in her white-clothed ninja uniform, a mask covering the lower part of her face. Zack and Jonathan dressed in similar garb, only their ninja outfits were black. Zack had a black scarf and Jonathan had a yellow scarf.

They ducked beneath a window outside the Youkai bar.

"This is the place…" Jonathan said.

Trini nodded. "Let's go…quietly…"

An army of Dorodoro suddenly dropped to the ground behind them. The grunts darted forward and swung their jagged blades towards the rangers.

Zack reached up and grabbed a soldier's weapon arm. The ranger stepped forward, slamming his elbow against the soldier's chest. He spun forward with a hook kick that bashed across the soldier's head, knocking the Dorodoro to the ground.

A second soldier tossed a thin rope that wrapped around Zack's wrists, tying his arms together. Two soldiers rushed forward and slammed their knees against Zack's gut.

Trini wrapped her hands around her sword to unsheathe the weapon. As she started to pull the blade, a Dorodoro snapped a rope around the ranger's wrist. The rope tied her wrist to her sword's holster. Two Dorodoro slammed kicks against Trini's side.

Jonathan snapped a jump kick upside a soldier's head. But a second soldier swept the legs out from underneath the ranger.

The Dorodoro executed their plan perfectly. They had the element of surprise and the rangers numbered and cornered. The grunts tied the three rangers up.

* * *

Richie collapsed onto the concrete floor of a jail cell. He slowly rose to his feet and looked up to see a police officer leaning against the wall with his arms crossed, a smug grin on his face.

Richie narrowed his eyes. "Who are you? You're not a cop."

The officer, a Youkai in human form, walked closer to the jail cell. "I know why you're here," he said with a smirk. "You've come for the scrolls."

Richie wrinkled his brow in confusion. "Scrolls? What scrolls?"

The cop snapped his fingers. A flash of dark light teleported them out of the jail area. They rematerialized to a mountainside outside of the city. Richie was in a boxed-shaped cage.

The Youkai pointed down to a pit of fire. A small open chest was on a ledge of rock near the flames. The chest had four scrolls. "Those scrolls. Your friends have been captured, you will soon be dead…it's the price you pay for defying us."

Richie's patience was gone. He grabbed onto the bars and tried to shake free. "I have no idea what you're talking about. Now let me out of here!"

The Youkai tipped over the cage. The cage went sliding across the mountainside towards the flames below.

* * *

Trini, Jonathan, and Zack were tied to a post inside the Youkai bar. They struggled to break free from the ropes. But the more they struggled, the tighter the ropes rubbed against their wrists.

Someone in a dark cloak shifted through the crowd, shouldering past various monsters and villains. The cloaked figure walked close to the trapped rangers. He slightly pulled back his hood. It was Jason.

Oboroguruma was nearby. The Youkai was laughing with some of his fellow villains as he watched the rangers struggle. The Youkai wrinkled his brow as he noticed the cloaked figure drifting towards the rangers.

"You there…" Oboroguruma said as he stepped forward. "Who are you…?"

Jason finished untying his friends. He turned and whipped off his cloak, throwing it at the Youkai as the three rangers regrouped at Jason's side.

"Sorry to intrude," Jason said as they snapped into fighting stances. "We won't be staying long."

The rangers readied their morphers. "Shogun transform! Ninja Power!" Energy swirled around the four teens as they morphed into their Ranger forms.

Oboroguruma started to transform into his monster state, but Ninjared charged forward and slammed a sidekick against the monster. The Youkai went flying backward, crashing through a window and stumbling outside.

Some of the Youkai monsters ran, choosing retreat over a prolonged battle. Dorodoro charged forward and swung their blades towards the Rangers. The Rangers unsheathed their swords and parried blow after blow as they charged towards the window.

The Rangers slammed the last of the soldiers out of their way as they leapt through the window. They rolled across the street outside and rose to their feet. They looked up and saw Oboroguruma ride off in the distance.

Sandaya appeared leaning down on a building ledge from above. "He's headed to the mountains outside of the city. The Youkai have the other four scrolls."

"Like Jason's?" Ninjayellow asked with excitement in his voice.

Sandaya nodded.

Ninjared rolled his hands into fists. "Let's go…"

* * *

Richie's cage lodged against a Cliffside, stopping its plummet towards the pit of flames close by. He struggled to break loose from the cage. Beads of sweat dripped down his head. The heat so close to the flames was intense.

A flash of light appeared in the air above Richie. He looked up to see the five ancient ninja spirits hovering above him.

"What…?" Richie said.

"You've gotten yourself into a lot of trouble, haven't you?" asked Jiraiya, the ninja in the blue scarf.

Richie wrinkled his brow. _What the hell is going on? _he thought.

Jiraiya looked to the distance. Miles away, the last remaining sword flew from the ground and shot through the air at blinding speed. The sword flew from its resting place and into Richie's hand within seconds.

"What am I supposed to do with this?" Richie asked as he looked up to the spirits.

"You'll know when you activate this," Jiraiya said as he tossed Richie a morpher. "This is your Doron Changer. Use it to Shogun transform into a Ninja Ranger."

Richie caught the device. "But what-"

"There's no time," Jiraiya said. "Do it. Shogun transform."

Richie nodded and flipped the center disc of his morpher open to expose his Power Coin. "Shogun transform!" Energy swirled around him as he broke free from his cage. His blue armor activated, and he shot towards the upper cliff with a blur of motion.

* * *

Oboroguruma arrived at the leveled top of the mountainside as the four Rangers landed and squared off with the Youkai.

Before the Rangers could attack, a blur of blue motion dashed past Oboroguruma while slashing the monster across the chest. Ninjablue flipped through the air and landed near the other four Rangers. The other four Rangers ran to their newest teammate's side. The Ninja Rangers were complete.

"Welcome to the team, Richie," Ninjared said.

Oboroguruma recovered as the five Rangers snapped into fighting stances.

"Ninjared!"

"Ninjablack!"

"Ninjablue!"

"Ninjayellow!"

"Ninjawhite!"

Together, they shouted: "Shogun Task Force, Ninja Rangers!"

The Youkai throttled towards the Rangers with a burst of speed. Ninjared and Ninjawhite rolled to the side and snapped a volley of throwing stars that exploded against the monster on impact.

While Oboroguruma was distracted by the throwing blades, Ninjablack and Ninjayellow moved in with their weapons drawn. They spun past the monster while slashing horizontally, their blades sparking against the monster upon impact.

Ninjablue somersaulted forward through the air. The Blue Ranger landed while chopping his blade down vertically across the monster's armor. Explosions tore across Oboroguruma and tipped the monster backward.

Oboroguruma recovered and raised a hand towards the sky. Supernatural lightning lashed along the clouds and scorched the skies. Bolts of blue lightning streaked downward and blasted against the Youkai, wrapping around his body and injecting him with energy. Every cell in his body expanded, and the villain grew giant.

"I'll hold him off," Ninjared said as his scroll appeared in his right hand. "You guys get the scrolls."

Ninjared ran to a cliff edge and looked out as Oboroguruma sped towards one of Japan's bustling cities. The Red Ranger held out his scroll. "Shogunzord awaken…" He spun around and pulled the scroll to his chest. The scroll vanished with a pulse of red light. "Red Ape!"

A giant red-armored shogun warrior rose to its feet behind the Red Ranger. Ninjared hovered backward and merged into the zord's chest with a flash of light. Ranger and zord became one. Red Ape snapped into a fighting stance.

Below, Ninjablue and the other Rangers gathered at the edge of the cliff. They looked down at the pit below as flames inched closer to the scrolls. The Blue Ranger narrowed his brow beneath his helmet. "I'll go…"

Before Ninjawhite could object, Ninjablue started hopping down the mountainside. His leaps were nearly flawless, almost like a wolf. But the newest Blue Ranger was still not used to his powers. He stumbled his next landing and went rolling down towards the pit of flame, tumbling out of control.

"Zack," Ninjawhite said, telling the Black Ranger to mount a rescue.

"I got him," Ninjablack said. He armed a golden knuckle over his right fist. A small black crossbow appeared over the knuckle. "Shinobi Crossbow!"

Ninjablack leapt from the cliff and arced down towards the pit of flame. He swung his arm back and fired the crossbow. A roped arrow shot into the mountainside as the Black Ranger swung down.

Ninjablack swung by the edge of the pit and grabbed Ninjablue under his arm, a second after the Blue Ranger grabbed the box of scrolls and almost tumbled into the pit of flame. Ninjablack used his grappler to reel them back up. "Amateur…"

The Rangers regrouped on the cliff. Ninjawhite grabbed her scroll from the box and handed the other scrolls to the rest of the Rangers. The four Rangers lined at the edge of the cliff and extended their scrolls.

"Shogunzords awaken…" they shouted together.

Ninjablue spun around and pulled the scroll to his chest. The scroll vanished with a pulse of blue light. "Blue Wolf!"

A giant blue-armored shogun warrior rose to its feet behind the Blue Ranger. Ninjablue hovered backward and merged into the zord's chest with a flash of light. Ranger and zord became one. Blue Wolf snapped into a fighting stance.

Ninjablack spun and pulled the scroll to his chest. The scroll vanished with a pulse of black and purple light. "Black Frog!"

A giant black-armored shogun warrior rose to its feet behind the Black Ranger. Ninjablack hovered backward and merged into the zord's chest with a flash of light. Ranger and zord became one. Black Frog snapped into a fighting stance.

Ninjawhite spun around, her scroll vanishing with a pulse of white light. "White Crane!"

A giant white-armored shogun warrior rose to its feet behind the White Ranger. Ninjawhite hovered backward and merged into the zord's chest with a flash of light. Ranger and zord became one. White Crane snapped into a fighting stance.

Ninjayellow spun around, his scroll vanishing with a pulse of yellow light. "Yellow Bear!"

A giant yellow-armored shogun warrior rose to its feet behind the Yellow Ranger. Ninjayellow hovered backward and merged into the zord's chest with a flash of light. Ranger and zord became one. Yellow Bear snapped into a fighting stance.

"Let's bring 'em together!" Red Ape shouted. "Shogunzord Fusion!"

The five zords charged forward. Each zord flashed with energy and started to reconfigure, shifting shape as armor components slid and merged with other zords. The merger continued with a blinding flash of golden light. Their zords had formed the giant warrior, Muteki Shogun.

"ShogunMegazord!" the Rangers shouted as one.

Oboroguruma sped towards them in one final, desperate effort to kill his opponents.

ShogunMegazord armed its curved golden blade, etched with fiery orange symbols. "ShogunMegazord Saber…Ignite!"

The saber burst into flames. ShogunMegazord swung the sword downward in a streak of fiery energy that slashed through the Youkai. Oboroguruma exploded, his armor shattering and disintegrating as his own energy overloaded and exploded. The monster's body scattered into fiery ashes before vanishing in a final puff of smoke.

* * *

The five Rangers gathered at the cliff below as the sun started to set in the distance. They watched silently as the sun's rays cast a red/orange hue across the mountains and across the foreign city in the distance.

Ninjared looked to the other Rangers. "We're a team now, guys…"

**To be continued…**


	2. A Police Matter

**Ninja Rangers: A Police Matter**

The five teens kneeled behind a corner in downtown Tokyo. They were across the street from the police station where Richie had fallen captive. A dark presence seemed to hover around the station, making the rangers' hairs stand up on end.

A sleek black car pulled up to the station. The door opened, and a man in a black suit stepped out and moved towards the station entrance. It was the officer who had held Richie in the cage. "That's him," Richie said.

Jonathan squinted. The teen's vision was less than perfect. "He seems normal enough."

"For being possessed at least," Zack said.

Richie watched the officer enter the station. "I wonder how many Youkai are inside?"

"Only one way to find out," Jason said.

Trini nodded. "Let's come back at night. We'll be harder to spot that way."

"Sounds like a plan," Jason agreed. "Zack, you'll go in with Richie. The rest of us will stand by in case you run into trouble."

* * *

Night fell across the city. Zack and Richie were in their ninja uniforms as they leapt across the rooftops towards the police station. The rangers reached the station in minutes.

Richie and Zack set grappling hooks against the ledge of the roof. They used ropes tied to the grappling hooks to start scaling down the building side. They entered the station through an unlocked window and landed in a dark, empty hallway.

"You think there'd be more people up here," Zack said as his eyes scanned the shadows.

Richie nodded as they started moving down the hall. "Yeah…"

Dorodoro dropped from the shadows and pounced towards the two rangers. Zack and Richie unsheathed their sword as the grunts attacked.

Richie spinning heel kicked a Dorodoro aside. The teen brought his blade down diagonally through a second soldier's chest. He slammed the end of his blade's handle against that soldier's face to knock the grunt backward.

Zack used his sword to slap a jagged blade aside and arced his saber back around to slash across the soldier's throat with a burst of spark. Zack pushed forward with a jump kick upside a soldier's head.

Bullets suddenly shot down the hall as Zack and Richie dove for cover. The Youkai officer stalked towards them with his gun held forward. His name was Azukiarai. An evil grin spread across his face as he watched the rangers roll back into crouched positions. "Well, well…what have we here?"

"Just visiting," Zack said as he tightened his grip on his sword.

* * *

Jason, Trini, and Jonathan had not heard from Zack or Richie in too long. And the station seemed too quiet. The three rangers, dressed in their ninja uniforms, entered the police station. They found no sign of their two teammates or anyone.

"Great," Trini said sarcastically. "They're not here."

"Where could they have gone?" Jonathan asked.

Jason shook his head. "I don't know…but this is definitely not good."

Trini moved closer to the center of the hall. She bent over to a small piece of paper lying on the floor. "Over here!" she called to the others as she picked up the paper.

Jason looked at the paper. It was written in Japanese. "I can't read Japanese."

"Let me see," Jonathan said as he took the paper. He spoke fluent Japanese and could read the language too. Jonathan came from a rich family background. Much to his constant distaste, his parents had constantly bombarded him with highly-paid tutors and teachers. His parents were obsessed with molding him into a well-educated successor who could compete in the global market. But he preferred playing video games.

"It says Zack and Richie are at that Youkai bar from before," Jonathan said. "We're supposed to be there at dawn if we want to see them again."

"It's a trap," Trini said.

Jason nodded. "Yeah…but we don't have much of a choice."

* * *

A Dorodoro crashed through the bar door, wood splintering in every direction. Jason, Trini, and Jonathan burst into the bar room. The three rangers were in their ninja uniforms. Azukiarai and several dozen Dorodoro were inside. Richie and Zack were tied with their arms wrapped around two pillars.

Trini snapped down a small smoke bomb. The rangers moved towards their teammates and untied them.

Zack's hand immediately wrapped around Trini's throat. He roundkicked the ranger in the side and tossed her backward. Trini crashed through a table.

Richie spinning heel kicked Jason across the face and cross punched Jonathan in the face.

Richie and Zack started to blur. They were really two Dorodoro with a disguise spell making them appear as the teens.

"They were imposters," Jonathan said with frustration as he started fighting several Dorodoro that surrounded him. He used his sword to deflect the grunts' blades and started slashing across their bodies, trying to knock them down as fast as they came.

Trini stayed behind the battle, closed her eyes, and focused. She reached out with her mind, sensing Zack and Richie nearby. Her eyes snapped open, and she leapt across a group of Dorodoro while kicking them in the back.

Trini somersaulted through the air and landed behind the bar. Richie and Zack were tied up and gagged behind the bar counter. She removed their bindings.

"Thanks Trini" Zack said as he rose to his feet.

The three teens leapt over the bar.

Azukiarai growled with anger. He transformed into his monster Youkai form. His body was green and blue with leather segments running along his side and back. He had a long, reptilian tail extending from his tailbone. The creature's head was mushroom shaped, but jagged. He had no eyes or features on his face except for a mouth full of razor-sharp teeth.

The rangers readied their morphers. "Shogun transform! Ninja Power!" Energy twirled around them as they morphed into their Ranger forms.

"Kill!" the Youkai monster shouted, signaling the Dorodoro to attack.

The Rangers unsheathed their swords in unison.

A Dorodoro hopped towards Ninjayellow while swinging his blade downward. Ninjayellow knocked the saber aside and stepped forward with a reverse sidekick that slammed against the soldier's chest. The Dorodoro went crashing onto a nearby table.

A soldier tried to sneak up behind the Yellow Ranger. Ninjayellow turned while swinging his blade in a horizontal arc, cutting the grunt down.

Ninjablack used his leg to flip a chair at three Dorodoro. The chair crashed against the soldiers, knocking them backward as Ninjablack flipped onto the bar counter.

Another group of soldiers charged towards the Black Ranger. He snapped a volley of throwing stars that exploded against the grunts, knocking them from their feet.

The Youkai monster armed a curved, slender blade and charged towards Ninjared to attack.

Ninjared placed his hands in front of his chest in a ninja pose as fiery energy started to circle around him. "Ninpo Fire Attack!" Four comets of fiery energy circled around Ninjared and streaked towards the Youkai monster.

The streaks of fire slammed against the Youkai, exploding against the monster and bashing him through the wall. The monster tumbled into an alley. The five Rangers leapt through the hole in the wall and surrounded the monster in the alley.

Azukiarai held his slender saber forward and charged towards Ninjablue and Ninjablack. The two Rangers unsheathed their swords and spun forward, passing underneath the monster's strike while slashing Azukiarai across the chest, their sabers sparking on impact as they past the monster.

The Youkai snapped around, slashing his blade across the Blue and Black Rangers' armor.

Ninjayellow leapt towards the monster while chopping his blade downward. Azukiarai used his sword to slash Ninjayellow from the air.

Ninjawhite and Ninjared rolled into crouching positions and armed their blasters. "Shogun Blasters!" they shouted, firing lances of golden energy that exploded against the Youkai.

The monster extended his hand towards the air. Lightning scorched the skies as a dark cloud hovered above. Bolts of lightning crashed downward against the Youkai, energizing the monster and expanding his every cell. Azukiarai grew giant.

The five Rangers pulled out their scrolls.

"Shogunzords awaken!" they shouted together while holding their scrolls forward. The spells etched on the scrolls summoned their zords.

"Red Ape!" A giant red-armored shogun warrior rose to its feet behind the Red Ranger. Ninjared hovered backward and merged into the zord's chest with a flash of light. Ranger and zord became one. Red Ape snapped into a fighting stance.

Ninjablue spun around and pulled the scroll to his chest. The scroll vanished with a pulse of blue light. "Blue Wolf!"

A giant blue-armored shogun warrior rose to its feet behind the Blue Ranger. Ninjablue hovered backward and merged into the zord's chest with a flash of light. Ranger and zord became one. Blue Wolf snapped into a fighting stance.

Ninjablack spun and pulled the scroll to his chest. The scroll vanished with a pulse of black and purple light. "Black Frog!"

A giant black-armored shogun warrior rose to its feet behind the Black Ranger. Ninjablack hovered backward and merged into the zord's chest with a flash of light. Ranger and zord became one. Black Frog snapped into a fighting stance.

Ninjawhite spun around, her scroll vanishing with a pulse of white light. "White Crane!"

A giant white-armored shogun warrior rose to its feet behind the White Ranger. Ninjawhite hovered backward and merged into the zord's chest with a flash of light. Ranger and zord became one. White Crane snapped into a fighting stance.

Ninjayellow spun around, his scroll vanishing with a pulse of yellow light. "Yellow Bear!"

A giant yellow-armored shogun warrior rose to its feet behind the Yellow Ranger. Ninjayellow hovered backward and merged into the zord's chest with a flash of light. Ranger and zord became one. Yellow Bear snapped into a fighting stance.

"Shogunzord Fusion!" Red Ape shouted. The five zords charged forward. Each zord flashed with energy and started to reconfigure, shifting shape as armor components slid and merged with other zords. The merger continued with a blinding flash of golden light. Their zords had formed Muteki Shogun.

"ShogunMegazord!" The Rangers shouted as one.

Azukiarai swung his blade down towards the massive zord. ShogunMegazord grabbed the blade and twisted the weapon aside. The Megazord stepped forward and slammed his fist against the monster's chest. The Youkai was smashed backward and went tumbling across the ground.

ShogunMegazord pressed forward. The zord slammed two backfist blows that smashed against the monster, sparking on impact. The zord swung his fist around, slamming on top of the monster's head.

The Youkai fell backward again. The monster rose to the ground as ShogunMegazord armed its curved, golden blade.

"ShogunMegazord Saber!" the Rangers shouted as the blade pulsed with flame. "Ignite!"

The Megazord swung its weapon in a streak of flame that ripped through the Youkai, tearing its body open. The monster fell backward as its energy overloaded and exploded. The creature's remains turned to fiery ash before blowing away in the wind.

* * *

The rangers gathered outside of Nekomaru.

Richie was off on a bench while polishing a katana he carried with him. The rangers weren't sure what the story was behind the blade. When they asked, Richie only shrugged and answered just as the rangers expected of the shy teen. "It's just a sword," he would say.

Jason and Trini were at a nearby patio table, reviewing a map of the surrounding area. They were trying to figure out how to track down the other Youkai and stop them from stirring up trouble.

Jonathan leaned against Nekomaru with his arms crossed. Zack was leaning against the yellow van too.

"I don't know, Zack…" Jonathan said as he shook his head. His eyes were glued to Trini as she studied the map with Jason. "There's just something about her. I didn't notice until she saved us from that bar."

"Really?" Zack asked. "Trini?"

Jonathan nodded, his eyes still fixed on her.

"Well," Zack said. "It's kind of messed up, if you ask me."

Jonathan wrinkled his brow. "Why's that?"

"Because," Zack said. "She's the knight in shining white armor. And she rescued you."

Jonathan smiled and rolled his eyes. "Shut up, Zack."

* * *

Trini had her eyes on someone else. She occasionally glanced up and looked at Richie while the teen polished his sword.

Jason caught on after a few moments. He smiled at his friend. "I don't suppose it's the sword you're impressed with?"

Trini's face turned slightly red. "It's the one who's holding it."

**To be continued…**


	3. Subtle Enemies

**Ninja Rangers: Subtle Enemies**

The sun was setting in the horizon. Nekomaru rode across the wooded, mountainous wilderness of Japan. A dirt road wound through the trees. Jonathan had assured the other teens that the dirt road was a short cut. He was at the wheel of the van.

"Man, I can't believe you got us lost," Zack said from one of the backseats.

Jonathan tried to scan the map while driving. "We're not lost, per say."

"No?" Trini asked, arcing an eyebrow as she sat in the passenger seat with her arms crossed.

Jonathan sighed. "Okay we are."

Youkai had given the rangers much trouble that week. There didn't seem to be any method to their madness. A brick monster had tried to single-handedly renovate Kyoto. And a monster whose body was covered with eyes had tried to seduce Trini.

The other teens sighed with frustration. Jonathan looked over his shoulder at them. "Look, I'm doing the best I-" the van jolted as it crashed over something and came to a stop. "Whoops."

The rangers got out of the van to see what was wrong. Jonathan had driven over a boulder. Nekomaru had a flat tire on the front passenger side.

"Do we have a spare?" Zack asked.

Trini shook her head. "No."

Jason looked ahead on the dirt road. The road wound uphill. Several walking paths branched off from the road. He noticed one of the paths led to an ornate dojo that blended in seemingly with the trees.

"Hey guys," Jason said as he nodded towards the dojo. "Check it out. Let's see if anyone's there."

The rangers started up the dirt road towards the dojo. Trini flashed Jonathan a look of annoyance for getting them into the situation. Jonathan smiled sheepishly and shrugged. Zack saw the exchange and simply smiled and shook his head.

The teens approached the wooden door of the dojo. Jason knocked, but no one answered. He slid the door open and peeked inside. He didn't see anyone so he stepped in. The others followed him.

The teens turned a corner to see a young Japanese woman sitting on a floor mat while playing a Koto, a Japanese harp-type instrument. A short table was nearby. She was dressed in red and white robes. She looked up at the teens and smiled.

Her gaze captivated the rangers. Her voice was gentle and soothing. "Welcome," she said. "Please seat yourself. Dinner is already prepared."

The situation was clearly odd. The rangers' instincts screamed at them, warning of danger. But the woman was captivating. Her offer enticing. Despite reason, they could not resist. The teens slowly walked over and sat on the mat around the low table.

The strange woman walked around the table while passing out small bowls of curry. She placed empty cups by the plates and filled the cups with tea.

"Guys…" Jason said, his instincts trying to fight against the unnatural feelings of comfort being forced upon him. "Isn't this a little…"

"Yes," Zack agreed. But he didn't seem to care. None of the rangers seemed bothered by the abnormal circumstance. They could not help but enjoy themselves. They continued eating.

* * *

The woman stood in a small room adjoining the dining area. A feral grin spread across her face. Her plan was working even better than expected. She peaked back into the room, watching as the rangers drifted off into sleep.

* * *

Jonathan rubbed the back of his head as he slowly awoke. He looked up at an unfamiliar ceiling. Then he remembered where he and the other rangers were. He wrinkled his brow with confusion. "What the…what are we still doing in this place?"

Jonathan stumbled to his feet. He quietly moved into the side room to look for their host. He saw the woman hunched over a bowl of milk. She was sipping the milk like a cat.

"Crap," he said beneath his breath. He ran into the other room to wake the others. He stumbled over his own feet, still groggy from…whatever had controlled them earlier. Jonathan tripped and fell face down.

The strange woman slid back into the room and smiled down at the unconscious rangers. "Humans are so vulnerable to drugs and pheromones…"

The woman, the Youkai named Bakeneko, transformed into her monster form. The Youkai appeared as a white-furred cross between a tiger and a cat.

The cat Youkai snapped her fingers. The rangers snapped to their feet, their eyes glazed over. The Youkai smiled at how easy they were to control. She snapped her fingers again. The teens collapsed. The cat Youkai had to stop herself from laughing as she stalked towards the rangers.

Jason suddenly tossed a handful of floor spikes in front of the Youkai. The monster yelped as she stepped on the spikes. Trini pounced forward and snapped a volley of throwing stars. The throwing blades exploded against the Youkai and knocked her out the window.

Jason and Trini, their will having been strong enough to break free of the monster's pheromones, ran to the window and looked outside. "You help the others," Jason said. "That Youkai probably drugged the food."

Trini ran to her friends while Jason leapt out the window, his morpher in hand. The rear of the dojo looked out upon a two-story drop. "Shogun transform!" Energy swirled around him as he morphed into his Ranger form.

Ninjared landed in front of the Youkai monster and unsheathed his sword. "What did you do to us?"

"It was quite simple," the Youkai said. "First I lured you in with my pheromones, then I drugged your food."

"If they're hurt, you'll pay!" Ninjared leapt forward and swung his sword towards the monster's head.

The cat Youkai parried the blow and swung her blade towards the Ranger's head. The Red Ranger rolled beneath her blade. Ninjared rose into a crouched position and snapped a volley of throwing blades at the monster.

The throwing stars exploded against the cat Youkai. But in the blink of an eye, the cat's body appeared to become a log and drop to the ground. The throwing stars were embedded in the log. It was an old ninja trick.

Bakeneko reappeared behind Ninjared and slashed her claws across his back, sparking across his armor. Ninjared turned to face her, but the cat Youkai slashed with another diagonal swipe that sparked across his armor.

The cat grabbed Ninjared by the throat and squeezed as hard as she could, her nails digging into his neck. "Die…" she purred.

Bakeneko tossed Ninjared through the air. Explosions sparked across his armor. In the blink of an eye, his empty uniform crumpled to the ground. The suit exploded with a massive burst of energy that knocked the monster backward.

"That's my new favorite trick," Ninjared said as he reappeared on the roof behind the monster.

The Youkai extended her hand. Invisible bursts of energy exploded around Ninjared. He leapt from the explosions and somersaulted through the air. The Youkai used her attack to run for cover.

"Get back here!" Ninjared shouted as he ran after the monster.

* * *

Trini used Nekomaru to take Richie, Jonathan, and Zack closer to the city. They sat at a picnic table outside as Trini poured them tea. They were still drugged from the food the night before.

Jonathan swayed back and forth while slowly spilling his tea on the ground. Zack kept trying to spin his glass. Richie kept sticking his finger in the tea.

Trini sighed with frustration. "Oh, you guys are helpless."

Trini's morpher toned. Jason was sending her a signal.

* * *

Bakeneko was in her human form as she walked in the back door of a pet shop. The sounds of dogs and cats were absent. Instead, she heard only crying. Several children and teens were locked in cages.

The Youkai reverted back into her cat form as she walked through the aisles of cages. Two other Youkai were sitting at a table nearby. One was in a wolf-type monster form, and the other stayed in his human form.

Bakeneko grabbed a butcher knife from nearby and handed it to the two other villains. "Pick your meals."

The wolf Youkai snarled with delight as he eyed a caged fat boy. "I'll take the plump one."

Bakeneko swung the cage door open and dragged the boy out by his shirt collar. She moved the boy towards the center of the room and tied his neck around a non-load-bearing post. The cat Youkai lifted the butcher knife.

Ninjared's x-shaped blade suddenly cut through the air and knocked the knife from the monster's hand. The cat hissed as the Red Slider arced around and spun towards the room's entrance. Ninjared grabbed his blade.

Bakeneko glared at the Red Ranger and did not notice a white blur of motion to her side.

"Ninpo Shard Attack!" Ninjawhite shouted. A cloud of diamond-like shards appeared floating before her. The shards shot forward like a diamond storm and slashed across the Youkai with bursts of spark.

The cat Youkai was knocked backward. The wolf and his human companion ran for their lives, having no desire to fight against the two Rangers.

Ninjawhite leapt to the pillar and untied the boy. The White Ranger started to move along the aisle of cages, freeing the trapped kids as she went.

Ninjared leapt towards the cat Youkai to keep the monster away from Ninjawhite. Red Ranger swung his blade upward towards the monster's side. The cat Youkai parried the blow while spinning forward, swinging her other paw around with her claws aimed towards Ninjared's head.

Red Ranger blocked the blow and slashed his sword across the monster's chest, his blade sparking against the Youkai upon impact.

The Youkai suddenly tele-skipped away from the pet store in a blink of eye, hopping across the city in a streak of white as Ninjared followed in a blur of red motion. The streaks of motion clashed against each other at frightening speeds as they moved towards a nearby rock quarry.

Ninjared and the Youkai landed at the quarry.

"You Youkai are sick," Ninjared said as he stepped back into a fighting stance.

"Thank you," the cat said as she pounced forward.

The opponents' blades clashed against each other. The cat Youkai was surprisingly agile, managing to twist her saber through a complex series of movements that sparked with Ninjared's blade upon impact.

The Youkai slapped the Red Ranger's blade aside and slashed her sword across the Ranger's armor. Ninjared arced his blade back around, but the Youkai chopped hard against his wrist. Red Ranger's sword went flying from his hand.

The cat Youkai leaned forward and fired an optic blast at near point-blank range that exploded violently against Red Ranger's armor, tossing him backward and sending him skidding across the ground.

Ninjared went limp and stopped moving.

The cat Youkai smiled approvingly. She ran off in a streak of motion.

* * *

"Hurry," Trini said. She was in her ninja uniform. Kids scurried around her as they moved through a barren area outside the city. They were taking a shortcut through the rock quarry to get back to Nekomaru quickly.

The kids suddenly stopped in their tracks as their bodies stiffened. Trini wrinkled her brow as she turned to face them. "You'll be okay, but we have to go. Now."

Their eyes suddenly turned solid white with black slits for pupils. Claws grew from their fingers as cat-like maws sprouted around their mouths. The kids pounced on Trini and started clawing at her.

The ranger could have easily knocked the kids away. But she was afraid of hurting them. She did what she could to defend herself, but the small cat-like creatures overpowered her.

The cat Youkai appeared in a streak of white motion and lifted Trini by the throat. "You ruined dinner plans…" the monster said. "But don't worry. There's a way you can make up for it."

* * *

Trini was tied with her hands behind her back and bindings around her legs. She was in the rock quarry, a massive drop below her.

Dorodoro gathered around a boiling pot of liquid below. One of the soldiers dipped a jagged blade into the liquid. The grunt removed the blade. It was scared and disfigured, burnt to a shrivel.

Trini glared down at the Youkai below. The cat monster was among them, a feral grin on the white-furred creature's face. "You won't get away with this!"

"I already have," Bakeneko answered. The cat snapped her fingers.

Two Dorodoro stepped behind Trini and pushed her over the edge. The ranger tumbled down towards the acid pot.

Suddenly Jonathan, dressed in his ninja garb, leapt through the air and grabbed hold of Trini. He somersaulted across the pot and out of harm's way before landing. He held Trini with her head in his right arm and her legs draped over his left arm.

He smiled down at her. "You okay."

"Put me down," she said.

Jonathan smiled sheepishly and lowered her to her feet before cutting her free of her bindings. Zack and Richie were nearby, bashing against the Dorodoro. The effects of the drugs had clearly worn off.

Zack roundhouse kicked a grunt aside. He dashed forward while cutting his blade through a second villain's gut, his sword sparking as it ripped open the grunt's body.

Richie jump kicked a grunt upside the head. He spun forward and slammed that soldier to the ground with a spinning sidekick.

The cat Youkai pounced towards the teens. But someone leapt from behind her as if from nowhere and slammed a kick against her back. The monster stumbled forward and turned to see Jason in his ninja uniform.

Bakeneko narrowed her furry brow. "But you-"

"I was faking it," Jason said as the others gathered around him.

The rangers armed their morphers. "Shogun transform! Ninja Power!" Energy swirled around them as they morphed into their armor. They snapped into fighting stances and faced off with the Youkai.

"Ninjared!"

"Ninjablack!"

"Ninjablue!"

"Ninjayellow!"

"Ninjawhite!"

"Shogun Task Force," they shouted together. "Ninja Rangers!"

"Let's bag 'em!" Ninjared shouted as he and the other Ranger charged into battle.

Ninjablack armed a golden knuckle weapon over his right fist. He slammed his fist against a soldier's chest, sparking as the soldier was bashed backward. He swung the back of his fist to his side, bashing across the side of a second soldier's face.

Ninjayellow flipped a grunt over his shoulder. Yellow Ranger turned while slamming a hook kick across a second soldier's head. He unsheathed his sword to parry a flurry of slashes from an attacking soldier.

Ninjablue slashed his saber upward across a soldier's chest. The sword sparked across the grunt's chest on impact. Another soldier swung its jagged blade towards the Ranger's back. Ninjablue extended his sword behind his back to block the blow. Ninjablue snapped a kick backward that slammed against the grunt's face.

Ninjawhite dashed through a group of nine Dorodoro with her slender blade whirling. She parried a blow and slammed her hilt against a soldier's face while spinning forward with an outer crescent kick that bashed a second soldier aside. She slashed through the next two soldiers with an x-shaped pattern.

Ninjared and the cat Youkai circled around each other.

Bakeneko pounced forward and swung her blade towards the Red Ranger's head. Ninjared parried the blow and slammed a roundkick against the monster's face. Ninjared slashed upward, his blade slashing against the monster with a burst of spark.

The opponents became blurs of motion, crashing back and forth against each other as they skipped across the rocks.

Ninjared and the Youkai landed and charged at one another again.

The Red Ranger swung his sword downward, but the monster vanished in the blink of an eye. A translucent image of the Youkai appeared around the Ranger. The ghostly monster slashed its claws across the Ranger's armor with a shower of sparks.

Ninjared rolled away and grabbed his sidearm. "Shogun Blaster!" Red Ranger fired lances of golden energy that exploded against the ghostly image. The Youkai rematerialized and tumbled across the ground.

The cat Youkai rose back to her feet as the Rangers regrouped. The Youkai rose her hand towards the air and summoned bolts of lightning from the dark clouds above. The lightning expanded the creature, making the monster grow giant.

The Rangers readied their scrolls.

"Shogunzords, awaken!" They shouted. The five mighty zords rose from the earth as energy surged around them. The Rangers hovered backward and merged into their zords with pulses of light.

"Shogunzord Fusion!" Red Ape shouted. The five zords stomped forward. Each zord flashed with energy and started to reconfigure. The zords merged together, armor meshing and energy crackling with booming thunder. A flash of golden light erupted from the zords as they formed the ShogunMegazord.

The cat Youkai pounced forward and swiped her claws across the zord's armor. Explosions sparked upon impact, but the giant zord stood his ground. ShogunMegazord smashed a backfist across the monster with a tremendous display of force. The Youkai went tumbling backward.

"ShogunMegazord Saber, Ignite!" the Rangers shouted as the Megazord armed its slender golden blade.

The blade pulsed with fiery energy. ShogunMegazord swung the weapon down with a streak of flame. The glowing saber tore through the cat Youkai. The monster fell backward, her energy overloading and exploding. The creature's fiery ashes turned to dust before fading into the wind.

* * *

Zack shook his head as the teens walked towards Nekomaru, recently repaired with a make-shift patch over the tire. "I can't understand these Youkai," Zack said. "I mean, I know Bandora was just as crazy, if not crazier, but at least she had a purpose. These Youkai just run around causing trouble. They're not organized."

"It's better that way," Trini said. "400 years ago when they first surfaced, they did have a leader. So they were a lot tougher. Our predecessors had to sacrifice their lives to lock the Youkai in that tomb."

The rangers continued to walk. Trini's words hung in the air.

**To be continued…**


	4. Ghost Town

**Ninja Rangers: Ghost Town**

A small town sat alone in the wilderness outside of Japan's cities. Four young children ran alongside a fence while smacking the fence bars with sticks. They laughed as they picked up their speed, trying to out-race each other.

The kids skid to a halt when they saw three clowns rolling a large stone boulder almost as tall as they were. The children did not recognize the clowns as Dorodoro in disguise.

The soldiers kicked the rock, and it shot towards the kids. They screamed and turned to run, but it was too late. The boulder slammed against them, but instead of crushing the kids, it absorbed them.

The kids screamed from their stone prison as Dorodoro rolled the boulder forward.

* * *

The teens pulled Nekomaru to a stop on a wooded hill. A road wrapped around the hill. The van parked on the side of the road as the teens got out and stretched. They had a clear view of the small town below.

"What a drive," Zack said as he yawned.

Richie pointed down to the town in the valley below. "Is that where we're headed?" he asked his friends.

Trini nodded. "Yes."

"Then let's get going," Jonathan said with excitement. "We haven't had any R and R since we got to this country."

Their trip to the town was technically for class research. But a homework assignment was a vacation compared to fighting the Youkai. The teens were looking forward to a normal outing.

* * *

The five teens entered the city streets. No one was around. They were not expecting as large a crowd as in a city. But the streets should not have been completely void of anyone. A small breeze blew across the buildings, flapping several window shades.

A young boy ran towards them from a nearby street. He pleaded frantically with them in Japanese.

"Jonathan?" Jason asked. Jonathan was the only ranger who spoke the language fluently.

Jonathan asked the boy a question in Japanese. The boy answered while waving his hands as he spoke. Jonathan looked to Jason and Trini. "He says some of his friends have disappeared…and the whole town is acting weird. He said it's like a ghost town. So much for R and R."

* * *

A Youkai scientist worked at a computer terminal in a basement. His lab was mobile, moving from town to city depending on his needs. He wore a dirty white jacket. His ears were pointed, he wore an eye patch over his left eye, and his dry hair was disheveled.

Several Dorodoro rolled the boulder into the dimly-lit lab. The scientist, Professor Yugami, grinned at the sight of the stone. A gleam of evil shimmered in his eye. "Excellent…"

Yugami held his ear against the boulder.

A long-nosed Youkai monster entered the room. The monster had orange skin, a bushy white mustache, and wore a round hat over his head. "This had better work, Yugami."

"It will," Yugami said. "The Ninja Rangers will fall right into our trap…then the suffering will begin."

* * *

The boy led Trini and the rangers through the empty town streets. Jonathan and the boy were discussing recent events at the town.

"This is weird," Zack said.

A man and woman came into view, walking across a road perpendicular to the rangers. The boy's eyes opened wide when he saw them. He darted towards the couple. "_Papa_! _Kaja_!"

The boy ran to his parents and tugged on their sleeves. But they kept walking forward, their eyes glazed over in a trance. Their son kept pleading, but they did not seem to notice.

Doors along the entire street suddenly swung open. The rangers stopped in their tracks as groups of townspeople walked outside. The peoples' eyes were glazed over, and they carried knives and clubs.

The townspeople suddenly charged forward towards the rangers with their weapons held high. The rangers snapped into fighting stances.

"We can't hurt them," Trini said.

"We have to help the kid," Jonathan said

"Richie," Trini said, signaling him to follow her as she ran to help the young boy.

Jonathan grumbled beneath his breath. "Richie…?"

Jason grabbed a man's wrist and twisted the knife away while lifting his right arm to block a bat swing. "Split up!" Jason said as he spun past a man while parrying another knife strike.

Richie and Trini dashed forward as fast as they could through a group of townspeople. Richie ducked beneath a bat swing and spun forward. Trini swept a man's leg out to break away from a group of eight men that tried to gang up on her.

The young boy started running, having lost sight of his parents in the mob. Amidst the mob, a group of Dorodoro rolled the massive boulder down the streets. The grunts aimed the boulder towards the boy and pushed faster.

Richie and Trini leapt forward, stepping over a pair of mobsters and pushing off to slam flying sidekicks against the Dorodoro. The grunts toppled backward but managed to give the boulder a final push.

The boulder shot through the air and slammed against the boy, absorbing him into the stone. The teens could hear his screams from inside the boulder as it rolled away towards town boundaries.

Richie and Trini ran past the last of the mob and sprinted after the boulder. Jason saw them run off through the corner of his eye. "Let's go," he said to the others as he flipped a mobster to the ground.

Jason, Zack, and Jonathan started moving on the offensive to fight past the townspeople, but limited their attacks to flips and leg sweeps. The teens shoved through the last of the mob and broke into a sprint, chasing after their two teammates and the imprisoned boy.

* * *

They followed the boulder to a quarry nearby the town. The boulder ricocheted to the top of a nearby cliff and rolled to a halt. The Youkai scientist Yugami stepped forward and placed his hand over the boulder. The long-nosed Youkai monster, Tengu, stood beside the scientist.

Tengu had dark orange skin and a brown leather vest for armor. Patches of white hair streaked down his arms and legs. His eyes were jade, and his teeth were fangs.

"Ninja Rangers!" Yugami shouted, a mad grin on the scientist's face. "I have a present for you."

Yugami poured a vile of green liquid over the boulder. The liquid seeped through cracks in the rock. The boulder suddenly flashed with energy, and five pulses of dark green light shot to the ground below. The light dissipated with a puff of smoke.

When the smoke cleared, five Youkai monsters appeared. The Rangers had defeated each of the monsters before:

Kappa, the green-skinned monster with fins stretching between his arms and chest. Red and yellow markings seemed patterned across his head and chest. He had an almost leaf-like appearance on his skin.

Azukiarai, the police Youkai whose body was green and blue with leather segments running along his side and back. He had a long, reptilian tail extending from his tailbone. The creature's head was mushroom shaped, but jagged. He had no eyes or features on his face except for a mouth full of razor-sharp teeth.

Oboroguruma, the monster who's bulky, dark yellow armor was vehicular in design.

Mokumokuren, the Youkai whose dark twisted body resembled muscle tissue covered with eyes. He wore a dark robe. He had tried to seduce Trini with a vast barrage of illusions and forced dreams.

Nurikabe, a Youkai whose body was made of brick segments.

The five rangers snapped into fighting stances. Richie wrinkled his brow with confusion. "We've beaten them before."

Jason narrowed his eyes and readied his morpher. "We'll just have to do it again."

"Shogun transform!" the five shouted together, their morphers in hand. "Ninja Power!" Energy whirled around them as they morphed into their Ranger forms.

The five monsters charged forward alongside a group of Dorodoro. The Rangers unsheathed their swords and ran towards their opponents.

Kappa activated a double-edged blade that fit over his right forearm and fist. The attachment was an upgrade from the Youkai scientist. The monster chopped the blade down towards Ninjared's head. Ninjared parried the blow and slashed his sword across the monster's body.

The green-skinned Youkai stood his ground, spinning with the blow and bringing his double-edged blade back around for another blow. Ninjared lifted his sword to block the strike, but the monster's powerful armblade knocked past the sword and slashed across the Red Ranger's armor.

Ninjared fell back hard against the ground. Kappa was significantly stronger than when the monster originally battled the Red Ranger.

Ninjared flipped back to his feet as the Youkai swung its armblade again. Ninjared stayed on the defensive, parrying blows, slapping the blade away while he looked for an opening in the monster's defense.

Ninjared sidestepped and parried a blow while spinning his own blade towards the monster's neck. Kappa grabbed the blade with his free hand and slammed his broad blade across the Ranger's chest. The blade sparked on impact and sent the Ranger flying off his feet.

Ninjared went stumbling down a hill of dirt.

Nearby, A group of Dorodoro armed with staffs surrounded Ninjawhite. She swung her blade upward, chopping through a staff, as she spun forward and slammed a reverse sidekick against the grunt.

A second soldier swung its staff towards the White Ranger's head. Ninjawhite ducked underneath the staff while running her blade across the soldier's chest, her sword sparking upon impact.

Another grunt pounced forward, swinging its blade towards Ninjawhite. The White Ranger parried the blow and brought her blade back slashing across the grunt's chest.

Mokumokuren extended the palm of his hand. The eye embedded in his palm fired a volley of optic blasts that exploded against Ninjawhite's chest.

The White Ranger stumbled backward across the ground. She rose back to her feet as an illusion surrounded her. The Youkai monster projected an illusion of hundreds of eyes that surrounded Ninjawhite and caused a wave of vertigo. Ninjawhite collapsed to her knees, her head in pain. The eye illusions flashed, causing a series of explosions to rip across the Ranger's armor and toss her backward.

Nearby, Ninjablue dashed through a group of Dorodoro, his blade a whirl of motion. The Ranger was growing more accustomed to his powers with every fight. His sword slashed through the grunts, his blade sparking through each blow.

The brick Youkai Nurikabe snuck up behind Ninjablue and tackled against his back. The Blue Ranger was knocked backward. Ninjablue stayed on his feet and swung his sword around, slashing across the Youkai.

The Youkai barely felt the blow. Nurikabe slammed his brick head against the Ranger's chest. The blow sparked upon impact, knocking the Ranger backward.

Close by, Dorodoro surrounded Ninjablack. The Black Ranger slashed horizontally through a soldier and continued his spin while slamming a hook kick across a second grunt's head.

Oboroguruma throttled forward, bashing aside its own troops to attack the Black Ranger. Ninjablack didn't have much room to maneuver because of the Dorodoro. Oboroguruma plowed against Ninjablack, explosions tearing across his armor as the monster sent him crashing backward.

Several meters from Ninjablack, Azukiarai slammed his tail against Yellow Ranger's chest. Ninjayellow rolled back into a crouched position and pulled out his blaster, firing pulses of golden energy that exploded against the monster.

The Youkai hurled his own blade forward like a helicopter propeller. The blade slashed across Ninjayellow's armor, sending him flying backward.

The five Ninja Rangers slowly stumbled to their feet as they regrouped. The Youkai monsters gathered together as the long-nosed monster Tengu leapt down to join them. "We have you over powered," Tengu gloated.

"We're not through yet," Ninjared said.

"Oh, but you are," Tengu said with a laugh as he extended his hand towards the sky. Dark clouds formed above, and lightning crashed against all six Youkai monsters. The lightning energized and expanded their every cell, causing them to grow giant.

"Oh, man," Ninjablack said as they each took a step backward. Not even the team's veteran Rangers had dealt with six giant monsters.

The Rangers pulled out their scrolls. "Shogunzords, awaken!" The five armored Shogun warriors arose from the distance with an awesome display of power. The Rangers levitated backward and merged with their individual zords.

"Split up and attack!" Red Ape shouted.

Red Ape armed his x-shaped slider blade and tossed it forward towards Kappa. The Youkai knocked the blade away and swung his double-edged arm blade across the zord's chest. The blade sparked upon impact and knocked the zord backward.

White Crane armed two double-bladed prong weapons and swung them down towards the eye-covered Youkai. Mokumokuren sidestepped away and slammed a volley of optic blasts that exploded against the zord.

Oboroguruma sped past Black Frog, crashing against the zord and forcing him backward.

Yellow Bear swung his fist towards Azukiarai. The blow slammed against Azukiarai, but the Youkai whipped around and slammed a tail across the yellow-armored zord.

Blue Wolf was forced back by a flurry of punches from the brick Youkai. Each punch slammed against the zord with a burst of spark.

Tengu stepped forward, an evil grin on his face. He lifted his hand to get the Rangers' attention. "I would take caution before you continued this conflict."

The bodies of the five Youkai monsters fluctuated and became semi translucent. The Rangers could see the bodies of the five captured children, one in each of the monsters.

Tengu laughed. "These Youkai replicas are being anchored to the souls of these humans."

"No!" Red Ape shouted.

"Yes," Tengu said. The Youkai extended his hand and fired a crimson energy blast. The other monsters fired energy pulses that exploded against the zords with a massive explosion.

The zords fell backward and crashed against the ground. The Rangers fell from the zords and slammed against the ground below. Their armor flashed and forcibly demorphed.

Jason and the others slowly rose to their feet.

Sandaya suddenly appeared behind them, a sword slung over his shoulder. "Don't give up yet…use your coins to summon your Battlezords."

Trini trusted Sandaya without hesitation. She unhooked her coin from her morpher. The other rangers followed her lead and removed their coins.

"Battlezords!" Trini shouted. "Power up!" The rangers tossed their coins forward in streaks of golden light. The streaks of light flashed with bursts of energy that summoned five slender zords. Each resembled a slimmer version of a Shogunzord. The flexible zords were armed with light armor, making them more maneuverable and agile.

The teens readied their morphers. "Shogun Transform!" they shouted as they morphed back into their armor and ran towards their fallen zords. The Rangers merged back with their Shogunzords.

The Shogunzords rose back to their feet. The Battlezords stood alongside their respective Shogunzords.

"Attack!" Red Ape shouted, ordering the Battlezords into combat.

Battle Crane leapt through the air and slammed a kick against the eye-covered Youkai. The monster stumbled backward and fired a volley of optic blasts, but the Battlezord flipped away from the blasts.

The monsters were taken aback by the sudden display of strength and agility from the new zords. Battle Wolf managed to lift the brick Youkai and toss the giant monster through the air. Battle Frog and Battle Bear tackled against opposite sides of the cop Youkai, nearly crushing the monster.

Battle Ape slammed a flying sidekick against Tengu. The long-nosed Youkai went tumbling backward. Red Ape noticed the other monsters' strength wane when the long-nosed Youkai was hit. Ninjared had learned from his first battles with Bandora's monsters to trust his instincts in these situations.

"Guys, we have to take out the long-nosed one," he said.

The five Shogunzords regrouped near Tengu as the Battlezords held the other monsters at bay.

"Shogunzord Fusion!" the Rangers shouted. Their zords crackled with energy and started to reconfigure. The zords merged, armor fusing together and forming a giant shogun warrior.

"ShogunMegazord Saber!" the Rangers shouted, summoning the Megazord's golden blade. "Ignite!"

The sword ignited with fiery energy and slashed downward, ripping through Tengu and tearing the Youkai apart. The monster's energy overloaded and exploded, its body turning to fiery ash that faded into nothingness.

The five Youkai replicas vanished, and the children appeared unconscious on the ground.

* * *

The townspeople returned to normal, and the children were reunited with their families. The rangers were gathering on the outskirts of town near Nekomaru. Richie was alone near the passenger side of the van when Trini walked over to him.

"Hey," Trini said, smiling at him. "Are you ready to head off?"

Richie smiled and nodded. "This place wasn't exactly friendly."

Trini nodded. "But at least you handled yourself well. I've been meaning to ask you, where did you learn to fight like that?"

Richie looked away, and Trini could tell it was a touchy subject.

"Just something I picked up from back home," Richie said, leaving it at that.

He did not tell her the truth. The truth was Richie started learning martial arts as a hobby, following in his father's footsteps. His father had been a police officer in Angel Grove. When Richie was a boy, he saw his father murdered before his very eyes. From that day on, martial arts became a tool for vengeance. And Richie had recently tracked the unknown killer to Japan.

**To be continued…**


	5. Coming of a Prince

**Ninja Rangers: Coming of a Prince**

The five rangers drove Nekomaru through the winding streets of Tokyo. Jonathan was at the wheel. His forehead unusually sweaty, he keeled over in pain, causing the vehicle to slightly swerve.

"Jonathan!" Trini shouted as she reached from behind the driver's seat to steady the wheel.

"Yeah," Jonathan said nonchalantly, despite the pain in his voice.

"What's wrong?" Trini asked, knitting her brow with concern.

"Oh, my stomach feels like it's going to rip open," he said. "No big deal."

* * *

The doctor's office was white and stale, in direct contrast to the sickness that hung in the lobby. Patients coughed or sneezed as others held onto their sore stomachs. The nurse led each patient one-by-one out of the lobby and into the doctor's office.

Jonathan and the other rangers had been waiting in the office for 30 minutes. Jonathan seemed more uncomfortable from the room itself than the pain in his gut. "You don't understand…" he said as he paced back and forth. "I hate doctors."

"We can't afford to have you sick," Trini said as the nurse walked in for Jonathan. Trini looked to Jonathan. "Go."

Jonathan walked into a small, sterile room in the back of the doctor's office space. He hated doctors and hospitals. When he was a kid, his mother had to have critical surgery. Jonathan couldn't remember what the surgery was, only that his mother had almost died.

As if that wasn't bad enough, Jonathan had gotten lost while wandering the halls of the hospital at the time. The boy had opened a door he should not have entered. He saw a young girl his age on a surgery table, blood everywhere. Her eyes were glazed over, staring directly at Jonathan when her heart monitor flat-lined.

Jonathan shook his head to clear the memory from his mind as he waited for the doctor.

A doctor with shaggy white hair entered the room while mumbling to himself in Japanese. He placed his hand on Jonathan's chest and forced him to sit on the bed. The doctor started poking and prodding at Jonathan in random places.

The teen noticed a look of insanity in the doctor's eyes. It was a look Jonathan was becoming more and more familiar with.

Wait Jonathan said in Japanese as he struggled to back away from the doctor. What do you think you're doing? Stop poking me, you bastard.

The room's doors opened, and two nurses brought in trays of knives and other bladed instruments.

Jonathan bolted past the doctor and nurses while slapping the trays aside. He turned down a narrow hallway and burst back into the lobby, running past his friends as he shouted to them. "Let's get out of here."

* * *

Richie was at the wheel of the van, driving away from the doctor's office. The doctor actually chased on foot after the van and picked up speed with every stride.

"Looks like a Youkai," Jason said as he looked back towards the doctor.

The doctor pumped his legs faster. He past the van and sprang through the air. The Youkai landed on top of a 12-story building while transforming into his monster form. Brown fur covered his body. Several spikes and claws protruded from the fur.

The van skid to a halt as the teens piled out and looked up to the roof.

The monster started shedding. His fur descended on people below. The fur choked many, causing people to collapse to their knees and hack for air.

The teens ran to the roof and stood in fighting stances behind the Youkai. "Hold it right there, fuzz ball!" Jason shouted.

The monster turned and fired an energy blast that exploded around the teens as they rolled for cover and pulled out their morphers.

"Shogun transform, Ninja Power!" the teens yelled as energy whirled around them and they morphed into their armor. They each snapped into a fighting stance.

"Ninjared!"

"Ninjablack!"

"Ninjablue!"

"Ninjayellow!"

"Ninjawhite!"

Together they shouted. "Shogun Task Force, Ninja Rangers!"

The Youkai, Keukegen, fired a volley of fur darts that exploded around the Rangers with a massive burst of sparks. The Rangers vanished as their limp uniforms fell and wrinkled on the ground.

The Rangers reappeared in a pyramid formation behind the monster. Ninjablue and Ninjablack stood on the shoulders of their teammates.

"You'll have to do better than that!" Ninjared shouted to the monster.

Ninjablack and Ninjablue leapt forward and unsheathed their swords. They swung the blades downward while landing, their swords sparking across the monster's body upon impact.

The other three Rangers somersaulted forward through the air and slashed their swords down across the Youkai, knocking him backward.

Keukegen recovered from the blows and pounced forward to attack. Ninjared tossed small black floor spikes onto the roof. The monster stepped on the spikes and yelped in pain before crashing onto his tailbone.

The Rangers had spent some time practicing fighting techniques in between class projects, which they never seemed to get done on time.

The monster called upon bolts of lightning from dark clouds that formed above. Keukegen absorbed the lightning power and used it to grow giant.

The Rangers pulled out their coins. "Battlezords, power up!" they shouted and tossed the coins into the air with streaks of golden energy. The coins flashed as the five slender Battlezords appeared.

The zords struck one-by-one. Battle Crane extended its arms in an 'x' pattern and crashed against the Youkai. Battle Frog and Battle Bear slammed flying sidekicks against the monster. Battle Wolf and Battle Ape dropkicked the monster. The Youkai tumbled backward across the ground.

The skies above suddenly turned black. The Rangers looked up from the roof as a ghostly image appeared above. It appeared like the head of a skeleton wearing an army-type helmet. Half the creature's face was gray, and the other half looked camouflaged.

"What the…?" Ninjared started to say.

Jagged optic blasts of crimson energy lashed from the ghostly image and exploded against the five zords with a massive burst of sparks and flame.

The skeleton fired another blast that exploded around the Rangers, sending them falling towards the ground below. The Rangers crashed against the streets as rubble from the building slammed around them.

The monster disappeared with a flash of dark light. The skeleton image vanished as the clouds and skies returned to normal.

"Who was that?" Ninjablack asked.

Ninjayellow keeled over in pain as he grasped his stomach. "Okay, I'm out," he said as he passed out from the pain.

* * *

A broken down, eerie mansion was hidden in the wilderness. The Youkai named Juniya was on the upper level of the mansion. The room was lit only by candles that sat across a wide banquet table. Dorodoro and other Youkai sat around the table as Juniya went mad on his electric guitar.

Juniya resembled a punk rocker. His dark hair was spiked up. He wore a dark outfit with leather armor and chains.

Keukegen slowly entered the room in his human form. His eyes darted nervously around the other Youkai as he moved to Juniya. Keukegen knitted his brow at Juniya. "Who are you?"

Juniya slammed his guitar against the doctor's gut. "You dare to ask me questions after being beaten by children?" Juniya slammed his guitar on the back of the doctor's neck.

* * *

Juniya used his guitar to lead Keukegen down a dark, winding stairwell. The Youkai scientist named Yugami was in the mansion's basement. A small lab was set up across the stone floor. Juniya knocked Keukegen down onto the basement floor. "Yugami! Make this whelp stronger."

Juniya turned and left the basement, leaving the doctor and scientist alone. Keukegen looked over at the Youkai scientist. "Who is that?"

"That is Juniya…prince of all the Youkai," Yugami said.

"Absurd," the doctor said as he shook his head.

"Don't tell him that…now…" he watched a television display of the Battlezords killing three monsters. "These Battlezords are quite a problem….but I think given a few upgrades…" He looked over the Youkai doctor. "Yes…you'll do quite nicely."

* * *

"Maybe it was something he ate?" Richie asked.

Jonathan was wincing in pain while lying in the back of the van. They were driving down the busy city streets during a rush hour.

"It could be," Jason said.

The rangers skid the van to a halt as a group of screaming people ran across the road. The streets shook as a giant Youkai stomped nearby. It was Keukegen.

"Let's go," Jason said as he and the others started to leave the van. He looked to Jonathan. "You stay here."

The rangers ran onto the narrow street as a group of Dorodoro charged towards them. Jason launched forward with a flying sidekick that slammed against a soldier's chest. He and the others readied their morphers as more of the grunts appeared.

"Shogun transform!" they shouted as energy whirled around them and they morphed into their armor.

Ninjared unsheathed his sword and slashed through a soldier while spinning forward, slamming the handle of his weapon across another soldier's head.

A Dorodoro charged at the Red Ranger from behind and swung a jagged blade towards his collar bone. Ninjared held his blade high and blocked the blow. The Red Ranger twisted the grunt's sword downward and held it at bay as the ground started to shake.

Ninjared looked up to see the giant monster stomping in the distance. "We have to call on our zords," he said as he knocked the soldier's blade away and swung a backhand strike that slashed across the soldier's chest with a burst of spark.

The Rangers regrouped and readied their Power Coins. "Battlezords, power up!" they shouted as they tossed the coins forward in streaks of golden energy. The coins shimmered as four slim Battlezords appeared.

The giant Youkai activated a mechanical enhancement around his right arm. The bladed enhancement aimed forward and launched a stream of energy that exploded against the zords with a massive burst of sparks.

The furred monster stomped forward for another attack. Battle Ape rolled to its feet and leapt forward, slamming a flying kick against the Youkai that knocked him backward. The monster regained his balance and slashed his bladed weapon across the red-armored zord's body, sparking on impact.

Battle Frog and Battle Wolf leapt forward to attack from opposite sides of the Youkai. The monster swung his weapon in a wide arc, firing an energy stream that lashed against the zords, exploding against their armor and knocking them from the air.

The Youkai readjusted his mechanical appendage and fired a wide energy stream that exploded against the zords, sending massive bursts of sparks ripping across their armor, as they tumbled backward and crashed on top of buildings. The concrete and steel buildings buckled beneath the zords and crumbled to the ground with a thundering boom.

Back on street level, Ninjared spin kicked a soldier out of his way. "They need help…"

The Red Ranger and his three teammates regrouped and held their scrolls forward to summon their other zords. "Shogunzords awaken!"

The massive Shogunzords rose from the earth as the Rangers levitated backward, merging with their zords. The Shogunzords stood in attack formation and charged forward.

From afar, Yugami activated his trap. Massive chains and bindings sprang from the pavement and wrapped around the four Shogunzords. Electric power traveled along the chains and exploded against the zords' armor repeatedly. The power intensified every time the zords tried to snap free.

On the streets below, Jonathan stumbled from the van and looked up to see his friends get fried. He winced in pain as he pulled out his morpher. "Shogun transform!" he shouted as energy swirled around him and he morphed into his Ranger form. The influx of energy made him feel better and relieved his pain, but like before, the pain relief was only temporary.

Ninjayellow pulled out his Power Coin and tossed it forward with a streak of golden energy. "Battlezord, power up!" The slim, yellow Battle Bear appeared with a burst of energy and landed on the streets.

Battle Bear leapt forward and tore the chains from the Shogunzords. The electric barrage stopped as the Shogunzords regrouped.

Keukegen growled with annoyance and aimed his appendage forward. The Youkai fired a jagged burst of energy that exploded against the zords, knocking them backward.

"Enough is enough…" Red Ape said with frustration as he rose back to his feet. The Red Ranger felt a calling from his Battlezord. "Guys…transfer into your Battlezords."

The Rangers leapt out of their zords and hovered to their Battlezords. The Rangers merged with the Battlezords and willed the zords to snap into fighting stances.

Keukegen fired another energy blast that the zords dove away from as explosions tore through the streets.

Battle Ape rolled back to his knees and sprang forward, flipping through the air as red energy ignited around his armor. The zord became a streak of energy and shot through the monster, piercing through its chest and destroying the creature.

The Youkai fell backward and exploded, its body bursting into flames and disintegrating.

* * *

Juniya didn't notice the destruction of the monster. He just assumed it was going to happen and went on to his plan. Unlike other freaks that had tried to take over Earth, Juniya knew his plan would work.

Juniya stood on a wide stairwell of concrete while outside at night. Pillars lined each side of the stairwell, and supernatural fog slowly spread across the area. Juniya played his guitar, a heavy-metal sound that helped the Youkai focus his power.

He stopped playing and snapped his fingers. Five young women ran to the base of the stairs. Each woman was dressed in gray-colored ninja garb and skirts. They had multi-colored scarves around their necks. Their faces were refined and quite stunning. They kneeled and lowered their heads. Juniya said each of their names.

"Yuri…" The girl with the orange scarf raised her head.

"Sakura…" The young woman with a dark-pink scarf raised her head.

"Ayame…" The girl with purplish-blue looked up.

"Suiren…" She wore an olive-green scarf. She looked up.

"Ran…" The ninja in dark violet glanced up.

"I have given you five life to become my Hana Ninja team. You will kill Ninjaranger. That is your only purpose and your only pleasure."

The ninja snapped to their feet and placed their hands in front of their chests. Sparks of energy twirled around them as they transformed into ranger-style armor. The armor appeared almost feline.

Their body armor was white around their breasts and stomach, and trimmed with black along the edges with a black V-shaped cut over their chests. Scarves with their signature colors wrapped around their collarbones. Slender black swords were attached to their backs. They wore black gauntlets and black boots, with their signature colors running down their arms and legs. Their feline helmets were all black except for the mouthpiece.

The images of flowers were painted along the fronts of their helmets. Ran's was a purple orchid, Ayame's was a purplish-blue Iris, Suiren's was a green lotus, Yuri's was a orange lily, and Sakura's was a pink Cherry Blossom.

The Hana Rangers turned and ran off to complete their mission. Juniya turned to watch them run off, admiring how their agile bodies and forms moved. Maybe killing the Ninja Rangers would not be their _only_ pleasure, he thought with a smile.

**To be continued…**


	6. Enter the Hana Ninja

**Ninja Rangers: Enter the Hana Ninja**

Juniya walked through a stone corridor lit only by the torch in his hand. Cages lined the walls of rock. Menacing, blood-thirsty Youkai were kept behind the bars. Each monster was madly insane, capable of massive carnage.

The Youkai scientist Yugami led Juniya through the stone passage. "These are the most powerful Youkai we've gathered so far."

Juniya nodded. "Good."

The two Youkai stopped in front of the deepest cage. Yugami slid his key into the lock and turned. "These are the ones you're looking for," the scientist said as he opened the door.

An evil grin crossed the prince's face as he leaned into the cell and held the torch forward. "Are you in here?"

The two imprisoned Youkai monstrosities huddled in the corner and snarled. They hated the light.

"Excellent…you two don't like being here do you?" Juniya asked as they growled. "Perhaps I can put you into the fight of your lives."

* * *

Nekomaru drove through the wooded countryside. Jonathan's 24-hour stomach bug had passed. They were taking the back roads towards the city, which stretched above the horizon ahead.

The rangers did not notice the Hana Ninja switch a road sign to make the team lose their way. The van pulled to the side of the dirt road. The van's door slid open, and the rangers piled out.

"Not again," Zack said as he leaned against the van. He was sick of getting lost.

"My bad, okay," Jonathan said. "I was just following the sign."

The five Hana Ninja smiled with amusement as they watched the rangers' confusion. The Hana's thoughts were on the game to come and how much they would enjoy it. Three of the Hana extended their hands and blew a glittering powder from their palms through the air.

The powder surrounded Nekomaru and caused the van to drive off.

"What was that for?" Jason asked as he and the others looked around the woods for any sign of Youkai. "Where'd that dust come from?"

Trini's hair stood on end. "Something tells me we're not alone."

A second wave of dust surrounded the teens and clouded their vision. They coughed the dust from their lungs and tried to wave the dust free. The cloud dissipated as Jason opened his eyes.

He and Zack were deeper in the woods and alone.

"Ah man," Zack said as he shook his head.

Jason narrowed his eyes. Someone was playing him and the others. He didn't like it.

* * *

The other three rangers were deeper in the woods. They moved among the trees and tried to find the nearest path as well as their teammates. "Jason…!" Trini called. "Zack…!"

A volley of spears suddenly shot from the trees and arced towards the rangers. They dove aside and rolled across the ground to avoid the spears. Jonathan accidentally triggered a small mine that exploded with concussive force, knocking him backward. The teen crashed against the ground and went stumbled down a hill.

Trini and Richie ran after him. Jason's voice came through Trini's morpher with a burst of static. "Trini, are you there?"

"Yes, but we almost lost Jonathan," Trini said as she and Richie moved closer to the fallen ranger.

Jonathan rose to his feet, but a pair of long scarves lashed out from the woods and wrapped around his ankles, tripping him. Jonathan crashed against the ground as the scarves started to pull him backward.

Trini darted forward to follow.

Richie narrowed his brow. Something was wrong. They were being played. "No, wait!" he called to her, but it was too late.

Trini stepped onto a hidden net that wrapped around her and lifted her into the air, suspending her from a branch as her morpher fell to the ground below.

Richie immediately sprang forward through the air to help Trini, but a scarf lashed out, grabbed his ankle, and slammed him back down to the ground.

The scarf released its grasp on Richie. The teen slowly climbed back to his feet as he heard rustling sounds come from the trees around him. Richie snapped into a fighting stance.

A blur of motion shot forward from the trees towards Richie. The teen dove aside and readied his morpher as the attacker sped past him. "Shogun transform!" Energy whirled around him as he morphed into his blue-armored Ranger form.

Ninjablue leapt through the air towards his attacker. The monster was a bulky, orange-skinned barbarian with a massive double-edged blade. Ninjablue angled his descent towards the Youkai and swung his blade downward.

The barbarian parried the blow and chopped his blade across Blue Ranger's armor. The massive sword sparked upon impact and swatted Ninjablue from the air like an insect.

The Blue Ranger rolled into a low fighting stance and held his blade close to his body in a tight fighting stance. The opponents circled around each other. The Youkai held his blade forward horizontally, and drool dripped from his fanged mouth.

Ninjablue ran forward and swung his blade towards the villain's head. The Youkai blocked the blow, so Blue Ranger twisted his wrist to bring his sword to the other side of the villain's head. The barbarian parried the blow.

The Youkai stepped forward and chopped his blade against the Ranger's collar bone. Explosions sparked on impact as Ninjablue tumbled across the ground.

The Blue Ranger armed his sidearm in dagger mode and dashed forward with his two weapons ready to strike. Ninjablue hopped forward and swung his blade downward towards the monster. The Youkai blocked the blow as Ninjablue twisted around, spinning while swiping his shorter blade towards the villain's body.

The Youkai swung his blade downward, slashing the blade across the Blue Ranger's hand, knocking the shorter saber away.

From behind Ninjablue, a second Youkai monster leapt from the treetops and arced downward towards the Blue Ranger. The creature was identical to first, only his skin was dark blue. The blue-skinned barbarian slashed his large double-edged sword across the Ranger's back, the blade sparking on impact.

The two Youkai moved in at the Blue Ranger from both sides and ran their blades across the Ranger's armor. The blades sparked on impact, nearly snapping the Ranger's body in half.

The Blue Ranger stumbled across the ground and rolled into a crouched position while retrieving his sidearm and aiming the weapon forward.

"Shogun Blaster!" he shouted, triggering bursts of fiery golden energy that exploded harmlessly across the two Youkai with a flurry of sparks.

The attack did not slow the two monsters at all as they charged forward. Ninjablue tried to use his blade to parry their strikes, but he could not. The creatures slashed their sabers across the Ranger's chest, sending him crashing against the ground.

The Blue Ranger rolled backward onto his feet and placed his hands together in front of his chest. "Ninpo, Torrent Attack!" Streams of rushing water shot forward and slammed against the monsters, smashing them backward.

Ninjablue dashed forward to attack again while the monsters rose to their feet. The orange-skinned barbarian spun forward and slammed the edge of his blade against the Ranger's chest. Ninjablue tumbled backward. His body went limp.

* * *

Jason and Zack arrived to find the scene empty. "Oh man, we're too late," Zack said.

"It's alright, Zack," Jason said. "We've been in worse situations before."

The teens heard shuffling noises from within the woods. They snapped into fighting stances, expecting an attack from any direction. A volley of throwing stars shot from the woods and struck the rangers.

Their clothes fell to the ground, their bodies having vanished.

The Hana Ninja leapt forward while in their gray ninja garb and looked down at the clothes. "Their Ninpo…" Sakura hissed.

Jason and Zack then burst from the ground in their ninja garb with their swords ready.

"Let's go," Jason shouted as he and Zack charged towards the ladies with their blades held forward.

The Hana returned the charge as sprinkles of energy shimmered around them and they transformed into their feline armor. Each suit of armor was a different color: orange, dark-pink, purplish-blue, olive-green, and dark violet.

Hana Orange leapt downward towards Jason while chopping her blade towards the ranger's head. Jason ducked under the blow and rose his saber just in time to block two strikes from Hana Green and Hana Violet. Jason snapped out his right leg with a hook kick that knocked Hana Violet aside and a roundkick that knocked Hana Green aside.

Hana Orange had landed behind the teen. She spun towards him while bashing the end of her saber's handle against Jason's temple.

Zack swung his saber through a fierce series of strikes that Hana Blue dodged and ducked from. She leaned forward and slammed a scorpion kick against the ranger's head before spinning forward and slamming a hook kick across his face.

Zack stumbled backward but stayed on his feet. Then the two barbarian Youkai appeared. The monsters pounced forward and surrounded the ranger. The orange-skinned warrior snarled. "Another little toy," the monster growled.

"Shut up," Zack shouted as he leapt through the air to attack them.

The five Hana Rangers surrounded Jason. Hana Orange extended her hand and blew a sparkling powder that surrounded the ranger. The teen vanished from sight as the dust swirled around him.

The Hana dashed off to the distance in streaks of motion, leaving Zack alone with the two Youkai monsters.

One of the Youkai slammed a kick against Zack's gut, and the other monster bashed a fist across his skull. Zack fell to the ground, his ninja garb going limp as he vanished from beneath his uniform.

Ninjablack suddenly dropped from the trees and slammed a double sidekick against the orange-skinned barbarian, knocking the Youkai backward. The monster collapsed to the ground.

The blue-skinned Youkai swung his massive blade towards the Black Ranger. Black Ranger tried to block the blow, but the powerful swing pushed past the Ranger's slender saber and slashed across the Ranger's chest, sparking on impact.

Ninjablack kept his balance and formed a hand sign to focus his power. "Ninpo Ground Quake Attack!" Ninjablack shouted. Chunks of rock and debris shot forward from the earth and streaked towards the two Youkai.

The monsters batted the debris back towards Ninjablack. The debris exploded against the Ranger's armor and knocked him backward.

* * *

Jason was not taken far and quickly ran back towards the Black Ranger. He moved in close enough to see the Black Ranger slam against the ground. Zack's armor flashed and powered down as one of the monster's placed a foot on the fallen ranger's chest.

"Zack!" Jason shouted, but the Hana Rangers surrounded him before he could help.

Jason armed his morpher. "Shogun transform!" Red energy swirled around him as he morphed into his Ranger form and unsheathed his sword.

The Red Ranger blocked a strike from Hana Orange and twisted her sword arm down as the other Hana surrounded him. "Zack!"

"Run," Zack said as Ninjared struggled to hold the Hana off.

Ninjared slapped two of the evil Rangers' blades away, but Hana Green and Hana Orange slashed their sabers across the Red Ranger's back before he could move forward. Ninjared narrowed his eyes beneath his helmet. He could not just leave Zack.

"Find the others! Go!" Zack shouted again.

The others. Ninjared slammed a hook kick across Hana Green's head, but Hana Blue slammed a round kick that crashed against the Red Ranger's ribs. Two more Hana spun past him, slashing their blades across the Red Ranger's armor with bursts of spark. His arm went limp as the blow snapped bone.

Ninjared knew he needed to regroup, no matter how much his instincts were screaming at him to save the Black Ranger. Ninjared clenched his jaw, turned, and ran.

* * *

Ninjared ran across an old wooden bridge that extended over a rocky creek far below. Every muscle in his body ached with pain, and his broken arm was throbbing.

Hana Green and Hana Blue landed on the bridge in front of him, and the other three Hana cut off his escape from behind.

The Hana extended their hands and emitted a cloud of sparkling dust that exploded across the Red Ranger, tearing and ripping across his armor with burst of sparks.

The blasts knocked Ninjared over the railing. Bursts of spark continued to explode across his armor as his limp body went plummeting towards the rocks below.

**To be continued…**


	7. Reunited

**Ninja Rangers: Reunited**

The Hana Rangers watched as Ninjared's body plummeted towards the rocky creek below while sparks tore across his body. The Hana smiled beneath their helmets as they saw his limp form crash into the creek.

The Hana returned to their ninja uniforms and dashed down to ground level to inspect their handiwork. Hana Blue walked over towards the fallen Red Ranger's body and turned him face up. She and the others took a step back in shock. It was a dummy. Ninjared had escaped, using one of the oldest tricks in ninja history.

"He can't have gotten far," Hana Blue said.

Hana Orange noticed a trail of blood leading away from the shore. "Look," she said to alert her teammates.

"Follow it," Hana Blue said as she and the others dashed forward, following the trail.

* * *

Jason hurried through the forest while in his ninja outfit. He limped on his injured leg and clutched his arm but kept moving forward despite the pain. He needed a plan fast.

Jason stopped in his tracks when he noticed small drips of blood from behind him. He was unintentionally leaving a trail for the Hana to follow. The blood loss also explained his intense dizziness.

Jason covered up his wound and climbed up the nearest tree. He made it to the top of the branches before leaping to another tree, and then another, backtracking along his own path of blood as the Hana Ninja passed by underneath him.

The Hana crouched to the ground where the trail of blood stopped.

"He tricked us," Hana Green said. "Clever little brat."

"Let's go," Hana Orange said as she led her teammates away. Jason followed them back to their base.

* * *

The Hana and barbarian Youkai, named the Shuten Douji Brothers, gathered in an old two-story warehouse covered with run-down metal siding. Jason stood outside and peeked through a window, watching as the Hana Ninja regrouped with the two Youkai monsters.

Jason could not see his friends but spotted Nekomaru parked inside near the back of the warehouse.

The teen snuck around the back of the warehouse, staying out of sight. A pin drop would have made more noise. He snuck underneath a hole in the rear of the wall and moved towards Nekomaru.

Jason entered the back door of the van and moved towards a side panel along the van's interior. He pulled a small black bag from the van before leaving.

Jason stood at the rear of the van and looked up. He spotted a duct system that looked large enough to support him. Jason quickly hopped on the top of the van and pushed off to swing into the vent system.

* * *

Jason crawled through the vent shaft as quickly as possible. He wormed his way to a small grate that looked down to the main room. The Youkai monsters and Hana were beneath him.

He also spotted the other four rangers in their ninja outfits. Each was tied and bound with their arms behind their backs.

Juniya and the Youkai scientist Yugami entered the room. Juniya wrinkled his brow as he looked at the kidnapped rangers. The Youkai prince was disappointed. "There's only four. Where's the fifth?"

"I-" Hana Blue started to say.

"Get back out and find him," Juniya said.

The Hana Ninja bowed their heads at their master and darted out of the warehouse.

The doctor paced around the two barbarian Youkai. "I could do some interesting things with these two. I need to plan first, of course."

Juniya nodded. "Come…" The Youkai left the warehouse.

Jason pulled out a small screw and slowly drilled a hole in the vent. He pulled a thin, razor-edged wire from the black bag and lowered it down the hole, dangling it down towards the captured rangers below.

Trini grabbed the wire behind her back and started cutting against the rope.

* * *

Juniya, Yugami, the Shuten Douji Brothers, and the Hana Ninja were outside the warehouse along with Dorodoro when they heard laughter split through the air. They snapped to attention as their eyes darted back and forth in search of trouble.

"You missed one!" Jason shouted from the warehouse.

The Youkai turned to see Jason and the other four rangers standing on a fire escape that ran along the side of the warehouse.

The teens readied their morphers. "Shogun Transform…Ninja, Power!" they shouted as energy swirled around them and they morphed into their Ranger forms. They snapped into fighting stances.

"Ninjared!"

"Ninjablack!"

"Ninjablue!"

"Ninjayellow!"

"Ninjawhite!"

Together, they shouted. "Shogun Task Force, Ninja Rangers!"

A cloud of sparks gently flowed across the Hana as they transformed into their Ranger armor.

Hana Blue pointed up at the Rangers. "You are still no match for us!"

"You wanna fight, you got it!" Ninjared shouted as he and the other Rangers leapt downward towards their enemy.

Ninjablack drop kicked a soldier in the chest, knocking the grunt back against two of the other soldiers. A second grunt lunged towards the Black Ranger with a jagged blade. Ninjablack knocked the soldier's wrist away and slammed a spin kick across the grunt's head.

"Shinobi Knuckle!" Ninjablack shouted. He activated his black and gold knuckles and launched a flurry of punches that exploded against the grunts.

"Shinobi Crossbow!" he shouted as he armed a miniature crossbow mounted on his fist. The Black Ranger aimed his cross bow forward and fired darts of energy that exploded against a group of Dorodoro with bursts of spark.

Hana Green and Hana Orange moved towards the Black Ranger with their sabers in hand. Ninjablack unsheathed his sword and stepped back into a defensive stance. The two Hana charged at him and swung their swords, but Ninjablack slapped their blades away as he dashed past them.

The Black Ranger spun around and swung his blade through a horizontal arc that slashed across Hana Green's back with a burst of spark. Ninjablack twisted his wrists and swung his blade towards Hana Orange. Hana Orange blocked the blow as the Black Ranger's saber clashed against her own.

Hana Orange knocked the Black Ranger's saber away and swung her weapon towards Black Ranger's stomach. Ninjablack brought his blade downward to parry the blow, then swung upward in a powerful slash that sparked across Hana Orange's armor and knocked her backward.

Nearby, Ninjablue rolled into a crouched position as a group of Dorodoro charged towards him. The Blue Ranger leaned back and snapped a volley of throwing blades that exploded against the soldiers, ripping through them as sparks exploded across their bodies.

Ninjablue sprang to his feet and unsheathed his sword as the Dorodoro came closer. He dashed past a grunt while slicing through its gut. Blue Ranger spun forward with an upward slash across a soldier's chest and a horizontal swing that cut across another grunt's throat.

Slightly farther from the warehouse, Ninjawhite unsheathed her sword as a group of Dorodoro surrounded her.

A soldier lunged towards the White Ranger with his blade. Ninjawhite sidestepped and slammed the handle of her weapon against the back of the grunt's neck. The soldier crashed to the ground as Ninjawhite spun forward with a diagonal strike that slashed across a soldier's chest.

The White Ranger looked to her right as a soldier charged towards her and swung his blade down towards her head. Ninjawhite slapped the sword away and ran her own blade through the soldier's chest.

Hana Pink and Hana Violet charged towards the White Ranger with their blades held outward.

White Ranger parried Hana Violet's sword and slammed a right inner crescent kick/left roundhouse kick combo that smashed across the villain's head. Hana Violet swung her sword towards Ninjawhite, but the White Ranger vanished in the blink of an eye.

The two Hana stood side-by-side, expecting another attack.

Ninjawhite suddenly appeared hovering in the air from the villains' side. White Ranger extended her hands as a cloud of diamonds formed in front of her. "Ninpo Shard Attack!" she shouted. The shards shot forward like an energized diamond storm that exploded across the two Hana Rangers' armor.

Meanwhile, Hana Blue and Dorodoro charged towards Ninjayellow. Ninjayellow snapped a volley of throwing blades that exploded against the grunts, stripping Hana Blue of her soldier escorts. The Yellow Ranger unsheathed his sword and swung the blade towards the Hana. They clashed blades high and low.

Ninjayellow slapped Hana Blue's sword wide and swung downward, his blade sparking across her chest upon impact.

Nearby, the two barbarian Youkai stood on opposite sides of Ninjared. The villains charged forward to attack. The blue-skinned barbarian chopped down towards the back of the Ranger's head while the orange-skinned Youkai swung horizontally. Ninjared ducked and sidestepped to avoid both blows.

Red Ranger slashed his blade upward across the blue-skinned barbarian's back and slammed a sidekick against the orange-skinned villain's face.

The blue-skinned Youkai swung its blade towards the Red Ranger's chest. Ninjared lifted his saber to parry the blow, but the villain's double-edged sword was too powerful and slashed across Red Ranger's chest with a burst of spark.

The blue-skinned Youkai swung his blade towards Red Ranger's back. Ninjared turned and blocked the blow, which nearly sent him crashing to his knees. The orange-skinned Youkai charged in behind the Red Ranger. Ninjared turned, keeping his blade pressed against the other Youkai's sword, but positioning the weapon to block the orange-skinned villain's blade.

Ninjared clenched his jaw beneath his helmet. His wrist and arm had nearly snapped off from their swings.

Ninjared slid his saber away while ducking to the side. The two Youkai fell forward while swinging their blades against each other, sparking and knocking them backward.

Ninjared rolled back to his feet and formed a hand sign. "Ninpo Fire Attack!" Comets of fire circled around the Ranger before shooting forward. The fiery comets exploded against the Youkai monsters and sent them flying backward as explosions tore across their bodies with bursts of spark and flame.

The villains quickly regrouped and slammed their swords against the ground. An energy wave tore forward through the earth and exploded beneath the Red Ranger's feet. The blast knocked Ninjared backward and sent him slamming against a tree before he crashed onto the ground.

Ninjared used his sword to steady himself as he rose to his feet. "It's about time I cut you two muscle brains down to size…"

The Red Ranger's sword started to glow with pale blue light as he slowly swung the blade in a circular pattern. "Hidden-style Full Moon Cut!" he shouted. He swung the blade sideways with a streak of energy that exploded against the monsters and knocked them backward.

The Rangers regrouped around Ninjared as the monsters slowly stumbled back to their feet. They extended their hands towards the sky as a dark cloud appeared in the air. Bolts of lightning shot down and struck the monsters, charging their cells with energy and expanding them to giant size.

The Rangers pulled out their coins. "Battlezords, power up!" they shouted and tossed the coins into the air with streaks of golden energy. The coins flashed as the five slender Battlezords appeared. The Rangers merged with the Battlezords and willed the zords to snap into fighting stances.

The Youkai scientist Yugami teleported enhancements onto the giant barbarians. Thick-plated chest armor formed over their bodies, and blade blasters ran along their arms.

The monsters extended their blade blasters and fired pulses of energy that exploded against the slender zords. Battle Ape leapt through the explosions and charged forward to attack. The red zord slammed a roundkick against the orange-skinned Youkai.

The blue-skinned barbarian swung its arm blade downward, slashing across the zord's back with a massive burst of spark. The blue barbarian wrapped his arms around the zord's arms and held Battle Ape in place.

The orange barbarian stood in front of the zord. The monster's arm blade started to spin like a drill as he smiled with delight. The villain thrust his drill forward.

Battle Ape leapt away at the last second, and the drill slammed against the orange barbarian, knocking the monster backward.

Ninjared and the other Rangers leapt from their Battlezords. They needed heavier firepower.

"Shogunzords awaken!" The massive Shogunzords rose from the earth as the Rangers levitated backward and merged with their zords. The Shogunzords stood in attack formation and charged forward.

"Shogunzord Fusion!" the Rangers shouted. Their zords crackled with energy and started to reconfigure. The zords merged, armor fusing together and forming a giant shogun warrior.

"ShogunMegazord Saber!" the Rangers shouted, summoning the Megazord's golden blade. "Ignite!"

The sword ignited with fiery energy and slashed downward, ripping through the two barbarians and tearing the Youkai apart. The monsters' energy overloaded and exploded, their bodies turning to fiery ash that faded into nothingness.

* * *

"I'm glad that's over," Jonathan said as he and the others walked back towards Nekomaru.

"Could have been worse," Zack said.

"I think it is," Richie said.

"Why?" Jonathan asked.

"We're still lost," Richie said.

"Damn," Zack kicked a stone. The stone knocked against the sign at the fork of the road and turned it around, back to its original position before the Hana manipulated it.

"Well let's just follow the sign," Zack said.

"Because that did so well last time," Jonathan said sarcastically.

Trini moved closer to Jason. "You're quiet."

Jason nodded. "Those Hana Ninjas are still out there."

"We'll be fine, Jason," she said. "I know it..."

**To be continued…**


	8. Ninjablue's Rival

**Ninja Rangers: Ninjablue's Rival**

Richie walked alone through a park in Tokyo with his hands in his pockets. The other rangers were in classes, but Richie needed to take a break. Walking through the park helped him clear his head.

His trip to Japan was not what he expected it to be. He was no closer to finding his father's killer, he missed home terribly, and monsters were everywhere he turned.

A young boy snuck up behind Richie and stole his wallet from his back pocket before running off.

"Hey..._matei_!" he yelled as he ran after the boy. Richie chased the child off the main path and lost track of him among the trees.

Richie stopped in his tracks when he heard someone whistle at him. He turned to see a woman dressed in a tight red gown. She looked at him and smiled. "Ninjablue…"

The woman's body contorted and transformed into a bulky witch-type monster with a switch-blade-type device for a right arm.

Richie snapped into a fighting stance. "Youkai…"

"Not just any Youkai," said the monster, named Amikiri. "Your predecessor cut off my arm."

"Pity he didn't cut off both," Richie said.

The Youkai charged towards Richie. The teen readied his morpher and leapt forward through the air. "Shogun transform!" he shouted as energy twirled around him and he morphed into his Ranger form.

Ninjablue landed while swinging his sword down towards the monster's head. Amikiri parried the blow and slashed her right arm across the Ranger's chest, daggers and knives sparking on impact as they slashed across their target.

Ninjablue fell to the ground and rolled back into a crouched position. He sprang forward and swung his sword horizontally towards the monster's body. The Youkai parried the blow and swung her blade arm around with a powerful swipe that sparked against the Blue Ranger's armor and knocked him backward.

The Blue Ranger crashed onto his back as the Youkai sprang forward. Amikiri swung her weapon arm down towards the fallen Ranger.

Ninjablue braced himself for a finishing blow that never came. Two sabers stretched out as if from nowhere and blocked the monster's strike. It was Ninjared and Ninjablack. The Red Ranger and Black Ranger knocked the monster's sword arm aside and slammed sidekicks against the Youkai, knocking the monster backward and sending her tumbling across the ground.

Ninjared helped Ninjablue to his feet as the five Rangers regrouped.

Amikiri slowly climbed back to her feet. She glared at the Blue Ranger through red beady eyes. "We'll meet again…Ninjablue."

The Youkai teleported away.

"What was that all about?" Ninjayellow asked.

Ninjablue stayed silent.

* * *

The teens walked through the city streets. They were behind schedule to meet the rest of their class in a nearby museum. Richie was lagging back behind the group, so Trini stepped back to talk to him.

"That Youkai seemed to have it in for you," Trini said.

Richie nodded. "Apparently the first Blue Ranger cut off its arm. Now it wants revenge. It's…weird."

Richie still had a hard time grasping his role in the fight against the Youkai. He had a hard time believing he was a decedent of something greater than he ever thought existed.

"I know what you mean," Trini said. "When I got my first Power Coin, the spirit of the original Tiger Ranger appeared to me, telling me it was my destiny to carry on. I had a hard time accepting it for a while. For that first year, I hardly said two words."

Richie smiled. "That's hard to imagine."

Trini playfully shoved him.

A couple steps ahead of Trini and Richie, Jonathan rolled his eyes. "Yes, Richie is so funny," Jonathan said sarcastically to Zack while keeping his voice down. "That's the first joke I've heard him make."

Zack shrugged. "I think Trini likes quiet guys. She always hung out with Billy on the original team. He was even more shy."

"Quiet guys," Jonathan said. "Now you tell me…"

In the distance, Richie spotted a boy leaving the park and crossing a city street. "Hey…that's the kid that stole my wallet!"

Richie ran after the boy. The other teens followed as they ran across the street and moved along a city walkway. The boy immediately spotted his pursuers and broke into a sprint. The young thief ducked into a series of alleys but made a wrong turn. He was cornered.

The rangers caught up with the boy.

Juniya's skeletal face suddenly appeared in its ghostly form in the skies above. Tendrils of crimson energy lashed down and teleported the boy away. Juniya's laughter filled the alleyways as the image vanished. A ransom note blew through the air and landed at Richie's feet.

* * *

Richie entered an old warehouse in an industrial district. He slid open a wooden door and stepped inside. The note had led him to the warehouse and instructed him to go alone. He knew it was a trap.

Richie spotted the young thief tied to a pole near the center of the massive warehouse floor. The ranger moved over and untied the boy. "Are you okay?"

The young boy nodded.

"Ninjablue!" a voice called from above. Richie looked up to see Amikiri in her human form glaring downward. "Prepare for the end."

Amikiri leapt downward and snapped a flying sidekick towards Richie while landing. Richie stepped backward while blocking the kick with both arms.

Amikiri landed and pounced forward with a high roundkick that Richie blocked and a reverse sidekick that Richie sidestepped away from.

Richie spun forward with a reverse hook kick that the Youkai ducked under. She rose back to full height and thrust the heel of her palm towards the ranger's face. Richie grabbed her arm and slammed a sidekick against the villain's chest, knocking her backward.

The woman's skin rippled and contorted as she transformed into her monster form. The Youkai extended her hand and fired an invisible telekinetic pulse that sent Richie crashing through the warehouse wall and flying through the air.

Richie flipped forward while in midair and landed a foot against a neighboring building. He bounced off the building and leapt back towards Amikiri while arming his morpher. "Shogun transform!" he shouted as energy whirled around him and he morphed into his Blue Ranger form.

Ninjablue unsheathed his sword and angled his decent towards Amikiri, who stood outside between the two warehouse buildings. Amikiri armed her massive weapons hand and swatted the Blue Ranger from the air, several blades and daggers sparking upon impact.

Ninjablue crashed to the ground and rolled back into a crouched fighting stance as Amikiri charged towards him. The Blue Ranger sprang forward. The opponents became streaks of motion that dashed across the warehouse rooftops while clashing in midair.

Ninjablue tried fervently to land a blow with his sword, but the monster parried each strike.

They streaked towards the wooded wilderness surrounding the industry, and Amikiri bashed her weapon arm onto the Blue Ranger's back. Ninjablue shot downward and slammed against the ground below, kicking up dirt and rubble on impact.

* * *

The other rangers met the boy inside the warehouse. Jonathan and the young thief spoke with each other in Japanese. The child waved his hands as he frantically described the battle.

Jonathan turned to the others. "Richie's in trouble."

* * *

"Ninpo!" Ninjablue shouted as he used his power to run across a pond.

Amikiri was at his heels. She extended her hand and launched comets of energy that exploded around Ninjablue, splashing water and knocking the Blue Ranger off his feet. Ninjablue lost his focus and fell into the pond.

Ninjablue rolled onto the shore just as an energy pulse exploded against his chest and sent him flying backward. The Blue Ranger landed at the edge of a rock quarry and started to tumble downward into the quarry itself.

Amikiri slowly stalked towards the Ranger while holding her blade arm outward. "Finally…my revenge."

A volley of throwing stars suddenly exploded against the villain and knocked her backward. Jason and the other teens arrived on the scene and helped Ninjablue to his feet. "You okay?" Jason asked.

Ninjablue nodded. "Yeah…"

Jason and the others glared at the monster and armed their morphers. "Let's do it."

"Shogun transform! Ninja Power!" Energy swirled around them as they transformed into their Ranger armor. They each snapped into fighting stances.

"Ninjared!"

"Ninjablack!"

"Ninjablue!"

"Ninjayellow!"

"Ninjawhite!"

Together, they shouted. "Shogun Task Force, Ninja Rangers!"

"Dorodoro!" Amikiri shouted. A group of the blue-skinned grunts appeared and charged towards the Rangers to attack.

The Rangers split up and fought back while unsheathing their swords.

Ninjawhite chopped her blade down through a grunt's head as several soldiers surrounded her. She turned to her right and slashed her blade through another grunt's chest. A third Dorodoro swung its jagged saber towards the White Ranger. Ninjawhite swung upward to parry the blow and slashed her blade back down across the grunt's body.

Ninjared slammed a spinning heel kick across a soldier's head before spinning forward and slashing a second soldier across the gut.

Ninjayellow and Ninjablack armed their Shinobi Knuckles and bashed through a group of Dorodoro with a flurry of punches, each punch sparking on impact.

Ninjablue armed his sword and dagger and stood in a square defensive stance while facing off with Amikiri. Ever since his father's murder, the Ranger had trained to fight. He had trained to win, so he could one day find and defeat the man who killed his father. Ninjablue called upon that training. He would not allow Amikiri to beat him. Nothing would stand in the way of finding his father's killer.

They charged towards one another. Amikiri had her weapon arm held back, ready to strike.

The Youkai swung her weapon arm towards the Blue Ranger's head. Ninjablue dropped backward, falling beneath the weapon arm while slicing his blades outward in an x-shaped pattern. His blades slashed across the monster, sparking on impact.

The attack forced Amikiri backward a few steps while Ninjablue flipped back to his feet. Ninjablue's sword radiated with Cyan energy. "Hidden Style Square Formation Cut!"

He swung his saber in a square pattern, each swing streaking with blue energy. The blow slashed across the monster with a flurry of sparks and explosions that knocked her off her feet.

The Rangers regrouped.

"Good work," Ninjared said to the Blue Ranger.

Amikiri rose back to her feet and summoned lightning from above. The lightning blast energized her and caused her to grow giant.

"Shogunzords awaken!" the Rangers shouted together while holding their scrolls forward. The spells etched on the scrolls summoned their zords.

"Red Ape!" A giant red-armored shogun warrior rose to its feet behind the Red Ranger. Ninjared hovered backward and merged into the zord's chest with a flash of light. Ranger and zord became one. Red Ape snapped into a fighting stance.

"Blue Wolf!" A giant blue-armored shogun warrior rose to its feet behind the Blue Ranger. Ninjablue hovered backward and merged into the zord's chest with a flash of light. Ranger and zord became one. Blue Wolf snapped into a fighting stance.

"Black Frog!" A giant black-armored shogun warrior rose to its feet behind the Black Ranger. Ninjablack hovered backward and merged into the zord's chest with a flash of light. Ranger and zord became one. Black Frog snapped into a fighting stance.

"White Crane!" A giant white-armored shogun warrior rose to its feet behind the White Ranger. Ninjawhite hovered backward and merged into the zord's chest with a flash of light. Ranger and zord became one. White Crane snapped into a fighting stance.

"Yellow Bear!" A giant yellow-armored shogun warrior rose to its feet behind the Yellow Ranger. Ninjayellow hovered backward and merged into the zord's chest with a flash of light. Ranger and zord became one. Yellow Bear snapped into a fighting stance.

"Shogunzord Fusion!" Red Ape shouted.

The five zords charged forward. Each zord flashed with energy and started to reconfigure, shifting shape as armor components slid and merged. The merger continued with a blinding flash of golden light. Their zords had formed Muteki Shogun.

"ShogunMegazord!" The Rangers shouted as one.

Amikiri ran forward and slashed her weapon arm across the zord, her blades sparking on impact. ShogunMegazord grabbed the weapon arm with its right hand, twisted, and slammed its massive left fist against the villain. The blow sparked on impact and knocked the Youkai backward, sending the monster tumbling across the ground.

Amikiri slowly stumbled back to her feet.

"ShogunMegazord Saber, ignite!" the Rangers shouted as the Megazord armed its slender golden blade.

The blade pulsed with fiery energy. ShogunMegazord swung the weapon down with a streak of flame. The glowing saber tore through the Youkai. Amikiri fell backward, her energy overloading and exploding. The creature's fiery ashes turned to dust and faded in the wind.

* * *

The teens met the young thief back at the warehouse district. They were surprised the boy had actually stayed. The thief handed Richie his wallet.

"Thanks," Richie said.

The boy smiled and ran off as the teens returned to their van.

**To be continued…**


	9. The Youngest of Youkai

**Ninja Rangers: The Youngest of Youkai**

A group of young children played on a dirt baseball field on the outskirts of Tokyo. A young boy named Zashiki watched with eyes wide open in joy. He yearned to play too, but did not know how to approach the kids.

One of the young players knocked the baseball out of the park - and towards Zashiki.

Zashiki leapt forward and practically flew through the air. He grabbed the ball and somersaulted through the air before landing.

"Whoa…" the kids said as they stared at the boy with amazement. They finally had the courage to run over towards him.

"You want to play?" one of them asked Zashiki.

"Sure," he said, a large smile crossing his face.

* * *

The rangers were riding in Nekomaru as they passed near the baseball diamond. They noticed as young Zashiki slammed a home run and dashed across each base with a streak of motion, faster than humanly possible.

Jonathan opened his eyes wide at the sight. "Did anyone else see that or am I going crazy?"

"Yes and yes," Zack said.

"You think he's a Youkai?" Richie asked.

"He's a little young," Jason said.

Jason and the others got out of the van and walked closer to the baseball diamond. Jason stepped forward and called out to the boy. "Hey!"

The boy opened his eyes wide with fear when he saw the rangers. He ran towards his bicycle and hopped on while speeding back towards the city. The rangers ran after him.

* * *

The rangers followed Zashiki into the outskirts of the city. The young boy was riding past a building when bursts of spark exploded around him, causing him to dive forward off his bike and skid across the ground.

Dorodoro appeared and lifted the boy up before jumping to the roof of the building. The teens used their power and leap up towards the roof to get the boy back. The rangers landed on the roof and found themselves facing Juniya. The Youkai prince was surrounded by Dorodoro.

Juniya extended his hand, ordering the soldiers to charge forward while discharging an invisible energy blast. The blast exploded around the rangers with bursts of spark as they dove aside and rolled across the roof.

The rangers rolled back onto their feet and armed their morphers. "Shogun transform!" Energy swirled around them as they morphed into their armor.

The Rangers unsheathed their swords and slashed their way through the Dorodoro. The blue soldiers fell quickly at the edges of the Rangers' blades. The grunts were no match for the Rangers.

After dispatching the soldiers, the Rangers stood between Zashiki and faced off with Juniya.

"Ninjaranger," Juniya said. "Do you know who that is? That's a Youkai. He killed the soul of that boy to possess the body, just like we all do."

"That's a lie!" the boy shouted. "We live in this body together!"

Juniya laughed. "Think that if you want. I'll return for him later." He disappeared.

The boy started to cry. The teens powered down their armor and gathered around him.

"One of us should stay and watch him," Trini said.

"I'll do it," Zack said.

* * *

Zack spent the better part of a day watching after the Youkai child Zashiki and his young friends. They played baseball, ran through the park, and played Frisbee.

The other teens pulled up in Nekomaru to check on Zack and the boy playing in the park.

"He seems alright," Jonathan said as the four rangers stepped out of their van.

The skies suddenly darkened. Juniya's skeletal face appeared in a translucent image above. The villain laughed as he looked down at the teens and children. Juniya's eye sockets fired jagged bursts of crimson energy that exploded against the ground.

Dorodoro appeared and charged forward to attack.

The rangers armed their morphers. "Shogun transform!" Energy swirled around them as they morphed into their Ranger forms.

"Zack," Ninjared said. "Take the kid and run."

Ninjablack placed his hands on the boy's shoulder and ran towards the woods while leading him along. The Black Ranger led the boy along a path through the woods and made his way to a small clearing.

A bolt of lightning suddenly flashed in front of them as Juniya appeared in his skeleton monster form.

"Hand him over," Juniya said as he walked towards the Ranger with his left hand held outward. His right hand was wrapped tightly around his sword.

"Never," Ninjablack said as he stood protectively in front of Zashiki.

Juniya fired a streak of crimson energy from his palm. Ninjablack grabbed Zashiki and dove aside as the blast exploded around them with bursts of spark.

Ninjablack rolled back to his feet and looked back to Zashiki. "Stay back."

Ninjablack leapt forward and somersaulted through the air towards Juniya while unsheathing his blade. The Black Ranger swung his sword down while landing, but Juniya parried the blow and slashed Ninjablack from the air with a single blow.

Ninjablack crashed to the ground but quickly rose back to his feet. He dashed towards Juniya and swung his blade through a series of arcs and strikes, but Juniya parried each strike with ease while stalking forward and pushed Ninjablack backward.

Juniya slapped the Black Ranger's blade away and slashed him across the chest, blade sparking on impact.

Ninjablack crashed against the ground and rolled into a crouched position. He pulled out his sidearm and aimed forward. "Shogun Blaster!" he fired lances of golden energy towards Juniya.

But the villain dodged each blast. Juniya extended his hand and fired a streak of crimson energy that exploded against Ninjablack, sparking against his armor and knocking him backward.

Juniya moved forward and lifted Ninjablack by the throat. The villain slammed a punch against the Black Ranger's gut, slamming him backward.

Juniya energized his sword and swung upward, his blade a streak of energy while slashing across the Ranger's chest and sparking on impact, knocking him backward.

Ninjablack crashed against the ground. Zack's armor forcibly powered down from the impact. Juniya stalked towards the fallen teen while extending his sword forward.

"Juniya," Zashiki said as Juniya reverted back to his human form. "Let him live, and I'm all yours."

"No!" Zack shouted.

Juniya nodded. "Deal…we'll meet again…Ninjablack."

Juniya grabbed Zashiki, and the two Youkai teleported away.

"No!" Zack yelled.

* * *

Deep within the Youkai prince's lair, Juniya had Zashiki strapped down on a table as the boy transformed into his monster form. He resembled the stereotypical version of a Martian. Then Juniya cast a spell on Zashiki and turned him evil. His bulk increased as his head expanded and covered with red veins. His green eyes started to glow.

* * *

Zashiki assumed a giant form and stomped through the streets of Tokyo.

The five teens regrouped in the city and ran against the screaming crowds. They moved within a block of the giant and armed their morphers.

"Shogun transform, Ninja Pow-" Explosions sparked around them and knocked them backward.

The teens rolled back to their feet and looked up to see the ghostly image of Juniya's skeletal face in the sky. "Don't you recognize your friend, Ninjaranger?"

Zack shook his head as he looked up to Zashiki. "Oh man...no…." Zack said. "We have to save him."

Jason nodded as he and the others armed their morphers. "Shogun transform, Ninja Power!"

The Rangers held their Power Coins. "Battlezords, power up!" They tossed their coins forward in streaks of golden light. The lights flashed and turned into the five warrior Battlezords.

The Rangers hovered into the air and merged with their zords. The Battlezords split up and surrounded Zashiki. They pounced forward and tried to hold the Youkai down without hurting him.

Zashiki swung his arms outward, smashing the slender zords backward.

The kids from the baseball field arrived on the streets below. They looked up at the Youkai, realizing it was their friend. They called up at him, pleading with him to stop his rampage.

Their voices got through to Zashiki. He remembered the fun he had with the group. He remembered the laughter. Rage suddenly regained control. Zashiki fired optic blasts that exploded against the zords and several buildings.

The children continued to shout for their friend.

Zashiki screamed and collapsed to all fours. His body pulsed with energy as he shrunk back down to size and assumed his normal, child form. He cried.

The kids ran towards their friend as the Rangers leapt from their zords. They assumed their civilian guises and ran towards Zashiki.

Zack crouched next to the boy and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Are you okay?"

He nodded and sniffed back tears. "I'm sorry…I just didn't want you to get hurt."

The skeletal face of Juniya appeared in the sky. "You…you made a deal…"

Zashiki rose to his feet and glared up at Juniya. "Here's what I think of your deal!" Zashiki returned to his giant monster form and charged towards the head of Juniya.

Jagged streams of energy poured from the villain's eye sockets and exploded against Zashiki, ripping through his body as he screamed. Zashiki collapsed as his body shimmered with energy.

Zashiki shrank and returned to his normal boy form. The boy's breathing was shallow, and he looked weak.

"No!" Zack yelled as the rangers and children gathered around Zashiki.

Zack bent down and lifted Zashiki into his arms. The boy's eyes looked at each of them. "I'm sorry…and…thank you...for being my friend."

Zashiki's body turned to dust and shimmered away in the wind as the children cried.

**To be continued…**


	10. A Spider's Web

**Ninja Rangers: A Spider's Web**

A car rode through a dark tunnel outside of Tokyo. A family was inside the vehicle. They were on their way to a vacation at one of the country's other prefectures.

A dark figure suddenly dropped in front of the car. The humanoid creature had a face and arms resembling a spider. Its eyes shined with yellow light.

The creature smashed in the windshield of the car. The Youkai thwipped a web strand and dragged the family from the car while wrapping them with strands of webbing.

A young boy watched from the shadows, his eyes wide open with fear.

* * *

Nekomaru was driving towards the other end of the tunnel. The rangers were on their way back to Tokyo after battling a Youkai in the wilderness.

A young boy suddenly ran from the tunnel. Nekomaru swerved to avoid hitting the child and came to a stop. The van doors opened as the teens stepped outside.

"Are you alright?" Trini asked as she and the teens walked over to the boy.

He nodded and frantically tried to explain in Japanese what he saw inside the tunnel.

Jonathan listened and nodded. He looked to the other rangers when the boy was finished. "He says he saw a monster down there trash someone's car," Jonathan said as he pointed down the tunnel.

"Youkai…" Jason said.

The rangers stepped closer to the tunnel. They saw a pair of yellow lights deep within. But it was only a tow truck. The tow truck drove from the tunnel and passed the rangers while heading down the road. The truck had a damaged car on its flat bed.

The boy started jabbering in Japanese while tugging on Jonathan's sleeve.

"That's the car," Jonathan translated for the teens.

"Let's go take a look," Jason said as they went inside the tunnel.

The boy led the rangers further down the dark tunnel. They stopped in the center of the tunnel as the boy explained what happened. "He says there were people webbed up here," Jonathan said.

"Where did they go then?" Richie asked.

Trini narrowed her eyes as she looked towards the end of the tunnel. "That truck…"

Jason nodded. "Let's go find that truck."

* * *

Jason, Zack, and Jonathan were wearing their ninja garb while moving across the rooftops of an industrial area at night. The industrial area was near the tunnel, on the outskirts of the city.

The three teens flipped through the air and landed on the rooftop of a towing company without making a sound. They opened a skylight on the roof and hopped downward, landing in the garage below. The teens split up and started searching the garage.

Jonathan found the torn car and peered inside. A man dressed in overalls stepped out from the shadows behind him. Jonathan turned around and snapped into a fighting stance, but he was too late.

The man extended his hand and thwipped a web line that wrapped around Jonathan, binding his arms to his side as he crashed to the ground.

"Gross!" Jonathan shouted.

"Jonathan!" Jason shouted from the other end of the garage.

"Guys!" Jonathan yelled back.

Jason and Zack dashed forward to help their friend. The man's body rippled as he transformed into the spider-like Youkai named Tsuchigumo.

The monster extended his hand and fired a strand of webbing towards the two teens. The rangers rolled aside and unsheathed their swords. Jason and Zack sprang forward and leapt through the air to attack in unison.

With a single swing of its arm, the Youkai parried the rangers' blows and swiped them from the air.

The monster moved forward and lifted Jonathan over his shoulder. The creature leapt through the air with spider-like agility while carrying Jonathan over its shoulder. The Youkai crashed through a window and escaped.

"Jonathan!" Zack shouted.

* * *

Richie and Jonathan were standing watch at the boy's home while the others investigated the truck. They did not want to leave the child alone.

Richie sighed and crossed his arms over his chest. He hated waiting.

Jason and Zack ran up to the house in their normal clothes. "They've got Jonathan," Jason told them.

Then they heard a scream come from inside the house. It was the boy. The four rangers ran inside just as the spider Youkai leapt through a window with the boy slung over his shoulder.

"Damn," Richie said.

The rangers leapt through the window and landed outside. They saw the Youkai toss the boy onto the flat bed of the tow truck before driving off. The rangers ran onto Nekomaru and followed.

* * *

The teens arrived at a warehouse the next morning. They had followed the Youkai from a distance and led the monster to believe they could not keep up their pursuit. The rangers crouched behind a pile of crates and watched the warehouse, looking for a way in.

A car slowly pulled up in front of the warehouse entrance. Juniya stepped out with his guitar slung over his shoulder and walked inside.

Zack narrowed his eyes, thinking of the Youkai child that the prince had killed. "Juniya…" He nearly pounced forward, but Jason held him back. "Let me go."

"No," Jason said. "We need to do this quietly. Come on, Zack...stay cool…"

Zack sighed and nodded reluctantly.

"Alright," Trini said. "Let's go in after them. Quietly."

"Wa-" Jason was going to tell them to wait, but they were already off. Jason stayed back. Someone needed to stay outside the warehouse as a watch/rear guard.

* * *

Zack, Richie, and Trini were in their ninja garb while sneaking in the back of the warehouse. They moved through the shadows, passing by boxes and crates.

But a trap door suddenly opened beneath them, and they fell down into a dark rocky cavern.

Juniya stepped towards the trapdoor and leaned over while looking down at the rangers. "You fell right into my trap…wait…where's Ninjared?…Hmph…No matter. Welcome to my web, Rangers!"

The trap door swung closed.

The rangers heard whispering noises from further down the cavern. Webbing lined the walls. Trini unsheathed her sword. The others did the same as they moved down the tunnel of rock.

Webbing became thicker the further forward they moved. The rangers eventually made it to a small cave-like area.

The spider Youkai dropped down from above and knocked the teens away while making a hissing sound.

The rangers armed their morphers. "Shogun transform!" Energy swirled around them as they morphed into their Ranger forms.

Ninjawhite swung her blade downward towards the monster. The Youkai used its claws to parry the blow and slash across Ninjawhite's chest, sparking on impact.

Ninjablack and Ninjablue spun forward from the monster's side while swinging their swords high and low. The spider somersaulted backward through the air while kicking the blades away. The Youkai landed and pounced forward, using each clawed hand to grab the Black Ranger and Blue Ranger by the throats.

Ninjawhite charged at the monster from behind.

The Youkai tossed the Black Ranger and Blue Ranger backward, slamming them against the White Ranger.

* * *

Juniya circled around the warehouse outside, searching for Ninjared. The Youkai prince could tell he was being watched. His enemy was near.

The villain snapped around and fired a pulse of crimson energy that exploded against a warehouse roof, knocking Jason off the warehouse with a shockwave.

Jason, in his ninja garb, twisted through the air and landed in a crouched fighting stance below. "Not bad," Jason said.

"Thank you…Jason…" Juniya ran towards Jason while his body rippled and transformed into his skeleton monster form.

Jason dashed forward while arming his morpher. "Shogun transform!" Energy swirled around him as he morphed into his Ranger form.

Ninjared unsheathed his sword and hopped forward while swinging the blade towards Juniya's head. Juniya slapped the blade aside and slashed across Ninjared's armor with an x-shaped pattern, blade sparking on impact.

* * *

Ninjablue rolled across the ground and rolled into a crouched fighting stance. He looked up just as the spider slashed a claw upward across his chest, sparking against the Blue Ranger's armor and knocking him backward.

Jonathan struggled from within his web cocoon as he watched his friends battle. "Guys!"

Ninjablack unsheathed his short dagger and ran forward to attack the Youkai monster. "Hang on Jonathan!" the Black Ranger shouted.

Ninjablack leapt downward towards the monster while swinging both blades. The spider Youkai caught the weapons and kicked the Black Ranger upside the head.

The spider Youkai spun a web net that wrapped around Ninjablack and Ninjablue.

Ninjawhite moved in towards the monster's side. The creature snapped around while swinging its claws across the White Ranger's armor, sparking on impact.

"Trini, no!" Jonathan yelled.

* * *

Juniya was forcing the Red Ranger back with a steady pace of steps. Ninjared kept swinging his blade at the Youkai prince, but Juniya kept parrying each blow with ease as he pressed the Red Ranger backward.

Juniya struck back with a powerful horizontal swing that slashed across the Red Ranger's armor. The blow sparked on impact and forced the Red Ranger backward.

Juniya grabbed Ninjared by the throat. The Youkai prince lifted Ninjared by the neck and tossed him through the air. Ninjared slammed through a piles of crates and tumbled across the ground.

Ninjared rolled back into a fighting stance, but Juniya extended his palm and fired a stream of violet-crimson energy that exploded against the Red Ranger's armor and sent him flying backward.

* * *

The spider Youkai slashed across Ninjawhite's armor again. The Ranger crashed against the ground. The spider Youkai stalked forward.

"No!" Jonathan shouted as he was forced to watch the monster stalk towards Trini. Anger welled inside of him. He had to help her. He could not let her be hurt. Ever. "Ninpo!"

Yellow lightning flashed around the cocoon as Jonathan tore free from the web and armed his morpher. "Shogun transform!" Energy swirled around him as he morphed into his Ranger form.

Ninjayellow flipped off the ground and landed between the Youkai and Ninjawhite. Ninjayellow unsheathed his sword and swung downward diagonally, his blade sparking on impact. He twisted his wrists and brought the sword back upward, slashing against the monster and knocking it backward.

Ninjayellow's blade energized. "Hidden-style Triangle cut!" With streaks of yellow energy, his sword swung in a triangle pattern while slashing across the monster, causing massive bursts of spark to knock the Youkai backward.

The monster slowly rose to its feet. A burst of lightning crashed through the cave ceiling and struck the Youkai. The monster used the blast to grow giant and crash through the warehouse above.

* * *

The warehouse exploded with a massive blast that sent Ninjared flying off his feet. The Ranger crashed against the ground and quickly rose into a crouched position. Juniya was gone when the Ranger looked up.

The Rangers regrouped on the surface and looked up to the giant monster. The Rangers readied their scrolls.

"Shogunzords awaken!" They shouted. The five mighty zords rose from the earth as energy surged around them. The Rangers hovered backward and merged into their zords with pulses of light.

"Shogunzord fusion!" Red Ape shouted.

The five zords stampeded forward. Each zord flashed with energy and started to reconfigure. The zords merged together, armor meshing and energy crackling with booming thunder. A flash of golden light erupted from the zords as they formed the ShogunMegazord.

The spider Youkai leapt towards the ShogunMegazord. The Megazord smashed the back of its fist across the monster, swatting it from the air like a bug.

"ShogunMegazord Saber, ignite!" the Rangers shouted as the Megazord armed its slender golden blade.

The blade pulsed with fiery energy. ShogunMegazord swung the weapon down with a streak of flame. The glowing saber tore through the spider Youkai. The monster fell backward, its energy overloading and exploding. The creature's fiery ashes turned to dust before fading in the wind.

* * *

The rangers gathered outside Nekomaru after freeing the rest of the spider's captives from beneath the rubble of the warehouse.

Trini walked over towards Jonathan.

"Hey," he said, his face turning slightly red.

"Thanks," Trini said. "For helping us down there. That was…brave."

Jonathan's pulse quickened. Trini smiled at his embarrassment and walked away. Jonathan sighed and leaned against the van. He banged the back of his head against the door.

**To be continued…**


	11. Help from the Skies

**Ninja Rangers: Help from the Skies**

Juniya played the piano within his dark chambers. His hands danced as his fingers pounded on the keys. He channeled his emotions into every stroke. As he played, he heard a strange voice whisper his name. The whispering seemed to come from within his own mind.

Juniya stopped playing. "What…" he said quietly as he shook his head.

The prince saw a silhouette of evil through his mind's eye. A being concealed by shadow spoke before a blood-red background. "Juniya…I am ready to walk this world again…my time is coming…"

Juniya stood, knocking the piano bench over. "Father…"

* * *

Nekomaru was parked near a city plaza within Tokyo. The teens set up a card table outside, and a round cake was on the table. The cake had 17 candles on it. It was Trini's birthday.

The four guys finished singing. "Happy birthday dear Trini, Happy birthday to you!"

Trini smiled and rolled her eyes. She had told them she didn't want her birthday to be a big deal. Her rules were simple: no cake, no singing happy birthday, and no going out. So far the guys had broken two rules, and she suspected they had plans to break the third rule later.

"Thank you," she said. Her face turned slightly red.

"So," Jonathan said as he slid the cake closer to Trini. "You know you have to blow these out, right?"

Trini arced an eyebrow at him.

Suddenly, they heard children scream nearby. They looked towards the center of the plaza and saw two young children running side by side. It was a brother and sister.

A blur of motion streaked down from the air and grabbed the boy. He screamed while being lifted towards the rooftop of a skyscraper nearby.

Jason narrowed his eyes. "Let's go!"

The rangers used their Ninpo to streak forward and hop upside the building in a blur of motion. They landed on the rooftop in crouched fighting stances and looked up. But no Youkai was in sight.

The boy had been dropped to the rooftop. The child rose to his feet as energy shimmered around him. His body turned to stone before the rangers could act.

"Oh man," Zack said.

"Look!" Riche said. The same monster that had taken the boy was streaking across Tokyo's skyline, snatching children from the streets, and dropping them onto skyscrapers. Each child turned to stone.

"What's he doing?" Zack asked.

The kids were not placed at random. They formed a ring around a certain section of Tokyo. Crimson lighting suddenly shot down from the skies and struck each of the stone-encased children. Energy from each stone formed a ring around a section of the city.

The stones' energy pulsed towards the center, and the crimson lightning struck a building in the center of the ring. A skull-shaped structure materialized and capped off the top quarter of the building. A large golden medallion with demonic writing was beneath the skull.

Juniya stood in the eye socket of the skull and looked out upon the city. "It's time!" His voice echoed across the streets.

Then the streak of motion that had captured the children landed on the same rooftop as the teens. The creature, a fat monster resembling a mutated blowfish, smiled viscously at the rangers while arming a fin blade along his back. The monster's name was Umibozu.

"Turn the kids back!" Jason yelled as he and the others snapped into fighting stances.

The Youkai laughed. The monster kinetically charged fins on his arms and threw them forward like cards. The fins exploded around the teens as they dove for cover and armed their morphers.

"Shogun transform, Ninja Power!" Energy swirled around them as they morphed into their Ranger forms.

Ninjablue and Ninjablack snapped a volley of throwing stars that bounced harmlessly off of the monster's bulk.

The Youkai armed an anchor-shaped blade and hurled it forward like a boomerang. The blade slashed across the Rangers' armor, sparking on impact and slamming the Rangers backward.

Ninjared rolled to his feet. "Two can play at that game," he said as he armed his x-shaped blade. "Red Slider!"

The Red Ranger hurled his weapon forward. The blade shot across the monster, slashing it through the side with a burst of spark.

The monster kept his balance and placed a hand over the minor wound. "You are almost a worthy opponent," the monster said.

"You haven't seen anything yet!" Ninjared shouted. The Red Ranger unsheathed his sword and pounced forward.

Ninjared swung his sword towards the monster's head. The Youkai used an arm fin to block the blow and slashed its second arm fin across the Red Ranger's chest with a burst of spark on impact.

The Red Ranger crashed against the ground and rolled backward. He rose back to his feet as the others gathered around him.

Ninjared placed his hands in front of his chest in a ninja pose. "Ninpo Fire Attack!" Comets of fire curved from around the Red Ranger's back and shot forward. The comets exploded against the Youkai, knocking the villain backward.

The monster rose to its feet and extended its hand into the air. It summoned a bolt of lightning and used the lightning power to expand. The creature grew giant in a matter of seconds.

The Rangers readied their scrolls.

"Shogunzords awaken!" The five zords rose from the earth as energy surged around them. The Rangers hovered backward and merged into their zords with pulses of light.

"Shogunzord fusion!" Red Ape shouted.

The five zords stampeded forward. Each zord flashed with energy and started to reconfigure. The zords merged together, armor meshing and energy crackling with booming thunder. A flash of golden light erupted from the zords as they formed the ShogunMegazord.

"ShogunMegazord!" the Rangers shouted.

The monster kinetically charged two fins and tossed them forward like cards. The fins exploded against the Megazord's armor, forcing the ShogunMegazord back a few steps.

The Youkai armed his anchor-shaped blade and charged forward. The villain spun past the zord while slashing across armor, sparks exploding on impact.

The Megazord armed its golden blade.

"ShogunMegazord Saber, Ignite!" the Rangers shouted. The saber radiated with fiery energy and swung down towards the Youkai. The monster caught the blade.

"Your weapons are no match for me!" the creature shouted. The Youkai swung the saber aside and fired crimson optic blasts that exploded against the Megazord.

ShogunMegazord crashed against the streets and skid backward, ripping pavement apart.

The Rangers fell and crashed against the ground. Their armor flashed and powered down on impact, returning them to their civilian forms.

"This is too easy," the monster said as he tried to step on the teens.

The teens struggled to rise back onto their feet. But they could not. They were too injured. The shadow of the monster's heel cast over them.

A falcon's cry suddenly cut through the air. The rangers looked up to see a giant falcon swoop down from the skies. The white-armored beast swooped downward and aimed its wings forward.

The White Falcon fired blasts of energy from its wingtips, each blast exploding against the monster. The White Falcon continued to pour fury from its wings as the monster crashed backward.

The White Falcon spread its wings and circled around the battle area as the monster returned to its feet.

Below, the teens returned to their feet and watched the falcon soar over the rooftops.

Sandaya then appeared behind the rangers. "Greetings, Ninjaranger."

"Sandaya," Jason said, his eyes fixated on the White Falcon. "That bird…"

"That is the White Falconzord," Sandaya said. "The second of the three God Generals."

"Whoa," Zack said.

ShogunMegazord rose back to its feet out of its own will power. The armored giant turned and faced the falcon in the distance. White Falcon could see its own reflection in the Megazord's red eyes as it flew forward.

"What's he doing?" Richie asked.

"The Super Shogunzord fusion," Sandaya said.

The falcon extended its wings forward. ShogunMegazord separated his arms from his body. The wings folded across the Megazord's chest and pointed outward as the arms snapped back into place.

ShogunMegazord turned to face the Youkai monster. Lances of energy fired from the falcon's wingtips, and the blasts of crimson destruction ripped through the monster with massive explosions, vaporizing the Youkai into nothingness with a final explosion of fire and energy.

In the skull building, Juniya narrowed his brow. The prince leapt from the eye socket and landed on a nearby building while looking down at the rangers below. "Not even your new pet will be able to protect you from what's coming…tell them, Sandaya."

Sandaya wrinkled his brow.

"You two know each other?" Trini asked.

Sandaya nodded. "He is the prince of the Youkai…he murdered my family…"

"They made it so easy," Juniya said. He transformed into his skeleton form and laughed mockingly at Sandaya and the rangers. The villain pointed back towards the skull building. The medallion on the building shimmered with dark power.

"No…" Sandaya said. "The seal…"

"That seal is the only thing keeping my father from your realm," Juniya cursed. "When it opens, the world will belong to Daimamou!"

**To be continued…**


	12. To Find the Scrolls

**Ninja Rangers: To Find the Scrolls**

"Who's Daimamou?" Jason asked.

"The leader of the Youkai…and Juniya's father," Sandaya said. "That seal is the only thing keeping him out of our realm."

Juniya leapt down to the streets with his sword of bone slung over his shoulder.

"We have to stop him," Jason said as he readied his morpher.

The rangers charged forward to attack. "Shogun transform!" Energy swirled around them as they morphed into their Ranger forms.

Juniya extended his hand. The Youkai prince summoned the five Hana Rangers, each in their armor. The Hana Rangers returned the Ninja Rangers' charge.

Ninjared unsheathed his sword and leapt through the air. Hana Orange armed her blade and jumped towards the Red Ranger. Hana Orange and Ninjared passed each other while slashing across their armor, blades sparking on impact.

Hana Orange and Ninjared landed back-to-back.

Hana Orange turned and swung her blade down towards the Red Ranger's head. Ninjared parried the blow and slammed a sidekick against the Hana's chest, forcing her backward.

Ninjared pushed forward and swung his blade upward in a diagonal slash that sparked against Hana Orange's armor and whipped her body backward.

Meanwhile, Ninjablack clashed his sword against Hana Blue's blade. Ninjablack slapped the sword away while spinning forward with a roundhouse kick that slammed across the Hana's head.

Ninjablack pushed her back with a second spin kick to the head before swinging his saber horizontally and striking across her armor, blade sparking on impact.

The Black Ranger armed his Shinobi Knuckle weapon, a fist-mounted crossbow. "Shinobi Crossbow!" The crossbow fired darts of black energy that exploded against Hana Blue with bursts of spark.

Nearby, Ninjayellow battled against Hana Purple. Hana Purple snapped a roundkick that Ninjayellow blocked.

The Yellow Ranger pushed forward with a roundkick of his own that slammed against the Hana's head. Ninjayellow jump kicked the Hana upside the head and spun forward, slamming a reverse sidekick against her chest.

Ninjayellow armed his Shinobi Knuckle weapon, a fist-mounted grappler. "Shinobi Grappler!" The Yellow Ranger fired a grappling hook and line that wrapped around Hana Purple.

Ninjayellow used the line to snap Hana Purple off her feet and hurl her through the air.

Meanwhile, Hana Pink was trying to strike down the White Ranger. Hana Pink swung her blade towards Ninjawhite, but the White Ranger disappeared and reappeared behind the villain.

Hana Pink snapped around and swung her sword towards the White Ranger's neck, but the White Ranger vanished and reappeared behind the Hana again.

Hana Pink called upon a cloud of pollen that surrounded Ninjawhite and exploded across her armor with a burst of spark. Ninjawhite vanished beneath the sparks.

"Over here!" a voice called from behind Hana Pink. Hana Pink turned to see Ninjawhite standing on the ledge of a building.

Ninjawhite hovered in their air as a cloud of diamond-like energy appeared around her. "Ninpo shard attack!" The shards shot forward like a diamond storm and slashed across Hana Pink with a flurry of sparks.

Nearby, Ninjablue dueled with Hana Green. The Blue Ranger and Hana Green circled around each other while clashing swords, their blades sparking with each strike and block.

Hana Green lunged forward with her sword raised high, ready to chop down on the Blue Ranger's head. Ninjablue stepped aside as the Hana's blade swung past him, and she toppled forward.

"Shinobi Knuckle!" Ninjablue shouted. He slammed his fist against the Hana, his knuckle sparking on impact and bashing the villain backward.

Hana Green rolled across the ground as her teammates regrouped around her. The Hana used her sword for balance as she rose back to her feet.

Juniya shook his head with disappointment and extended his hand towards the air. Lightning struck the villain, causing his body to expand and grow giant.

The Rangers pulled out their coins. "Battlezords, power up!"

They tossed the coins into the air with streaks of golden energy. The coins flashed as the five slender Battlezords appeared. The Rangers merged with the Battlezords and willed the zords to snap into fighting stances.

Juniya raised his sword into the air. "Daimamou…give me your strength!"

Crimson energy shot down from the skies and surrounded Juniya's sword with power, crackling like lightning. Juniya swung his sword and hurled the energy at the Battlezords. The energy exploded against the zords with a blinding burst of spark, ripping across the zords' armor and knocking them backward.

Juniya laughed as he stalked towards the fallen zords.

Battle Ape rose to his feet. "Keep it together, guys…"

The other Battlezords rose to their feet.

Juniya extended his hand and fired a stream of violet/red energy that exploded against the zords, sending them crushing through buildings as explosions tore at their armor. The Rangers fell from the Battlezords and crashed against the ground.

"You grow more pathetic with every battle," Juniya said. The villain fired jagged optic blasts that exploded against the ground, tearing through buildings and ripping the streets apart.

Juniya's body rippled as he returned to normal size. The Youkai prince floated backward and returned to the skull building. "It is time…"

The circle of stone emitted a ring-shaped energy wave that carved through the earth, causing massive explosions and demolishing everything in its path. Everything within the ring started to rise.

A floating island was carved from Tokyo and hovered in midair far above the skyline. The skeleton building was at the center of the island.

* * *

The teens awoke in a large dark chamber with no visible ceiling or walls. They rose to their feet. Sandaya was near them.

"Sandaya," Trini said. "What happened?"

"Juniya is close to releasing his father…" Sandaya explained.

"Where the hell are we?" Jonathan asked.

"In the castle of the Three God Generals." Sandaya extended his arm towards a giant stone statue with three figures, each the size of a Megazord. "Muteki Shogun, the White Falcon Tsubasamaru, and Kakure Shogun."

"Kakure Shogun?" Trini asked.

Sandaya nodded. "The third of the great God Generals. If you are to defeat Juniya now…you will need his power."

"All right then," Jonathan said. "Sounds easy enough."

Sandaya shook his head. "No." He created a mystical hologram in front of the rangers. The hologram was of five scrolls "These are the five scrolls that will summon the Ninjazords that form Kakure Shogun. They were scattered after the original five Ninjaranger sacrificed their lives to seal the Youkai away. Time is of the essence." He pulled out a map. "This map shows the location of the scrolls. You must split up to find them. This will be the quickest way."

"All right then," Jason said.

* * *

The five rangers stood by the ocean shore as the sun set in the distance.

"I don't like the idea of splitting up," Richie said.

"Me either," Jason said. "But we have to."

"If Daimamou is released…" Trini shook her head. "I don't know if we'll be able to stop him."

"Then we'll just have to keep that from happening," Jason said. "We can do this, guys. Even when we're apart…we'll still be together in spirit. Draw on that strength."

The five rangers stood and watched the sunset. One by one, they walked off to find the scrolls.

**To be continued…**


	13. The Search

**Ninja Rangers: The Search**

**PART ONE: THE MESSENGER**

Jason drove a motorbike down a rocky path outside the city. He sighed as he looked around the vacant woods surrounding him. "I hope the others are having better luck."

About a mile away, a small rocky hill was layered with flowers as rabbits skipped across the grass. The scroll Jason was searching for was on top of the hill. A coin similar to Jason's in design was on top of the scroll, and it flashed while shooting a red ray onto a nearby butterfly.

The butterfly was transformed into a teenage Japanese girl. She looked over herself and smiled. "So this is what it feels like?" she laughed.

She leapt from a cliff and shimmered with golden energy as she soared through the skies.

She passed over a few fields before spotting Jason driving on his bike. Jason looked up as the skies became dark and red lightning crashed around him. He screamed as he was tossed from the bike.

Jason rose to his feet and stared into the skies as Juniya's face appeared. The villain's face looked down at the ranger. "Jason…you and your friends are wasting your time."

"You sound a little worried," Jason said. "Afraid we'll kick your butt after we find the scrolls?"

"You'll never find them," Juniya said as he laughed. Juniya's face transformed into its skeleton form and blasted the ground near Jason with eye beams. Jason was thrown backward and tumbled down a nearby quarry.

* * *

Jason regained consciousness near a creek, and the girl born from the butterfly was dressing his wounds. "Wha…who…"

"Hi," she said with a smile. "I'm Mei."

"How did you find me?" Jason asked as he tried to sit up. He gasped in pain.

"Oh, hold on," Mei said with concern. She placed her hand over the wound on Jason's chest and it healed with a flash of golden light. She smiled. "There. All better."

Jason grinned.

* * *

Jason drove his bike down a road surrounded by trees as Mei sat behind him. "Turn here," she said as Jason did so. "Isn't it beautiful? I love seeing things this way."

Jason chuckled. "Yeah, I guess it is pretty nice."

"Here's our stop!" Mei said with excitement as Jason pulled up to a small children's park.

"Here?" Jason asked. "This is your stop? Why here?"

"To have fun," she said as she pulled Jason by the hand. He couldn't resist.

* * *

The two teens rode a boat across a pond, walked along a few rows of games, and shared ice cream. Mei was clearly enjoying herself more than Jason, but he allowed himself to admire the girl's zest for life.

"What the hell am I doing here?" Jason asked himself quietly as Mei caught up with him. The two walked up a set of stairs towards the main building at the park.

"Mei, I'm still grateful you saved me, but I really have to get going. I have something I have to find," Jason said.

"Why?" Mei said. She looked hurt. "Did I do something wrong?"

"No," Jason said. "Not at all, it's just that…"

"Jason," Mei said. "I don't have much time. The magic that brought me to life won't last for much longer."

Jason wrinkled his brow. "What are you talking about?"

Mei stared walking near a stream as Jason followed. She told him how she was born from a butterfly by Ninpo and that the spell wouldn't last forever. "I want to enjoy this life while I can," Mei said. "Don't you?"

That's when Jason admitted it to himself. This girl's personality, her joy, reminded him of his sister Janet. Janet had died in a gang attack before Jason became a Ranger. Jason sighed. "Yeah. I…"

They were interrupted as streams of ribbons whipped around them. Jason stood in front of Mei to protect her. A Youkai appeared and rode towards them on a motorcycle. The creature's body was feline-like and appeared to be covered with solid white ribbons. He fired eye blasts that tossed Jason and Mei to the ground.

"You didn't think Juniya would leave you alone, did you?" the Youkai asked. His name was Ittanmomen.

The monster leapt from his bike and landed on a playground's slide on the other side of the teens. Jason snapped into a fighting stance as the monster snapped his fingers. Explosions sparked around them as Dorodoro appeared.

"Shogun transform!" Jason shouted as he transformed into his armor and unsheathed his sword. "Get to safety."

He knocked a soldier's blade away and hacked into the grunt. He rolled underneath another soldier's blade and rose back to his feet. He dueled with two more soldiers briefly before striking them down.

Mei grabbed a soldier by the wrist and flipped it over. Two daggers appeared in her hands as she charged through the soldiers and cut into them with all the skills of a well-trained warrior.

Ninjared leapt up to the playground bridge where Ittanmomen was and struck the creature with his sword. The Youkai countered by backfisting the Ranger and knocking him off of the bridge.

Ninjared landed on the ground as Mei ran to his side. The monster stood in front of them and fired two ribbons at them. They were lifted from their feet and thrown through the air. They were bashed on the ground a few times before being released.

Mei looked and saw a rabbit nearby. "No," she said. "He'll get hurt…"

She ran over to protect the rabbit, and the monster blasted her backward with exploding energy pulses.

"No!" Ninjared shouted as he ran over to her.

* * *

Jason carried Mei to a nearby barn and placed her on a pile of hay. She was in pain, and her breathing was shallow. "You're going to be okay," Jason said.

Mei smiled and touched his face. "Thank you," she said weakly.

Dorodoro entered the barn.

"Damn," Jason said as he carried Mei away.

* * *

Jason carried Mei to a field and laid her down.

"I'll stay here," she said weakly.

Jason shook his head. "They'll find you. I have to…"

She touched his face again. "You worry too much…I will be at peace. I've had fun…thank you."

Jason shook his head. "Don't talk like that. You're going to be fine."

She smiled and shook her head. Then she pointed to a distant rocky hill. "The scroll you seek is there. I am its messenger."

"Thank you," Jason said.

"No, thank you Jason," Mei said with a weak smile. "It was fun."

Jason hugged her. Mei's eyes slowly closed as her head went limp against Jason's arm. "Mei!" he shouted. Her body dissolved.

Jason rolled his hand with anger and punched the ground. He ran off towards the scroll. He moved as fast as he could and made his way towards the grassy hill that the scroll sat on top of.

A group of Dorodoro blocked his path, but he did not slow down. He slammed through the soldiers with a flurry of punches and kicks while moving forward. He slammed a sidekick against a villain and spun forward while slamming the back of his fist against a villain's head.

Jason slammed an outer crescent kick across a soldier's face. Two villains lunged forward and slammed kicks against the teen's chest.

Jason tumbled back down the hill and rolled into a crouched position. He looked up as Ittanmomen stalked forward with another wave of Dorodoro. Jason wrinkled his brow with anger and rolled his hands into fists while rising too his feet.

The Dorodoro charged at him, but he blocked their blows and bashed them away with his fists. Jason fought his way through the soldiers and made his way to the foot of the rocky hill. He spotted the scroll. "Yes," he said as he ran up to it.

Before he could reach the scroll, explosions sparked around him and he fell to the ground. Jason turned to see the monster facing him.

Ittanmomen snarled. "Get ready to join your little girlfriend!"

The monster laughed while summoning lightning from above. The lightning energized the creature and caused him to grow giant. Ittanmomen activated arm-mounted cannons created by the Youkai scientist. The cannons opened fire with streams of flame that scorched the woods below. The fields burned as Jason wrinkled his brow with anger.

"Stop it, Youkai!" Jason shouted.

The monster fired a jet of flame that exploded near Jason, creating a massive shockwave that slammed against Jason and sent the teen flying backward. Jason crashed against rock while landing next to the scroll.

Jason rose to his feet while arming his morpher. "Shogun transform, Ninja Power!" Energy swirled around him as he morphed into his Ranger form.

Ninjared extended the scroll forward. He opened the scroll, revealing a kanji symbol that represented an ape. "Ninjazord awaken…Ninja Ape!"

The kanji symbol flashed and melted backward before vanishing with a flash of light. An armored warrior slowly rose from the earth. The beast resembled a humanoid ape and was armed with two cross-shaped blades across the back.

Ninjared hovered backward and entered the zord's cockpit, embedded within Ninja Ape's armor.

A large symbol identical to his coin was on the wall behind Ninjared. Several transparent crystals rose in front of the Red Ranger within the dark cockpit. Ninjared extended his hand over the crystals.

Ninja Ape unsheathed its two blades. Zord and monster circled around each other while switching fighting stances. The monster pounced forward to attack. Ninja Ape swung both blades outward, slashing across the monster as explosions sparked on impact.

In the skies above, White Falcon's cry cut through the air as the white-armored bird flew downward.

Ninjared smiled beneath his helmet. "The White Falcon. Alright!"

White Falcon's wings extended forward and fired energy pulses that exploded against the Youkai.

Ninja Ape combined his daggers into a single bladed staff. Ninja Ape leapt forward and angled his descent towards the Youkai. "Shinobi Strike!"

The zord's blades energized. Ninja Ape landed while slashing the blade downward in a streak of power that exploded through the monster. Ninja Ape dashed forward and swung the blade horizontally in a streak of energy.

The Youkai exploded with a burst of flame and spark before turning to ash and vaporizing in the wind.

* * *

**PART TWO: FATHER'S HOUSE**

Trini jogged through the woods. She was lost. Again. She pulled out her map and looked over it. She used the map to get her bearings back on track. "I'm almost there…"

Trini started walking again as mist drifted across the ground of the woods. A spiky fish-type Youkai monster rose from the mist along with a handful of Dorodoro. "Ninjawhite…my, you look lovely today."

Trini armed her morpher. "Shogun transform!" Energy swirled around her as she morphed into her Ranger armor.

The soldiers threw spears that stuck in the ground around the White Ranger. The spears emitted strands of electric energy that exploded against Ninjawhite while sparking across her armor.

Ninjawhite crashed against the ground and tumbled backward. She rolled into a crouched fighting stance and unsheathed her sword. The White Ranger sprang forward to attack.

She leapt towards the monster and struck downward with her sword, but the villains all vanished and reappeared on the ground while hiding behind twirling umbrellas.

Ninjawhite struck at the umbrellas, but each one vanished before she could connect her blow. Then an umbrella zoomed past her and struck her across the chest.

The umbrella appeared before her and started to twirl as Ninjawhite launched her throwing stars at it. The stars bounced off the umbrella, and then, it split into smaller umbrellas being held by the soldiers. The Youkai monster named Kasabake stepped out from behind the soldiers and aimed a gun at Ninjawhite. He fired as explosions sparked against Ninjawhite's armor. She fell to the ground as her armor powered down.

Trini rose to her feet and started to run.

* * *

Trini ducked behind a tree near a dirt road. A sleek limousine pulled up on the road. Sandaya stepped out from the back of the limo. He smiled. "Hello again, Trini."

"Sandaya? What are you doing in a _limo_?" she shook her head. "A _limo_?"

"Yes," Sandaya said nonchalantly. "Come with me, please."

Trini shook her head and got inside. "A _limo_?"

* * *

The limo pulled up to an old mansion that Trini recognized well. It was her old home as a child, before her father died and before Sandaya took her to America to be raised by her adopted family.

"Sandaya," Trini said. "Why are we here?"

"I thought you'd like to revisit home," Sandaya said as he and Trini entered the house.

Trini was ambushed by house servants that cleaned her up, put her in fresh clothes, and put a meal on the table for her. Trini left the table, frustrated by the experience. She walked around the large house while calling for Sandaya.

Trini stopped near the back entrance as a young Japanese boy stood as still as a statue, staring at her. He had two K-9's at his side.

"Who are you?" she asked. The boy said nothing.

Sandaya walked in on them. "He is a friend of the family. Come with me, Trini."

Trini followed Sandaya into a rear room. The boy and his dogs watched her every step of the way.

* * *

Trini kneeled in front of a memorial picture of her father as Sandaya sat in a cross-legged position to her side. "Your father would be proud…of the warrior you've become," Sandaya said.

Trini shook her head. "I couldn't even take that Youkai on by myself," she said with anger. "I've never defeated a Youkai or monster on my own. I need the others."

"You are the soul of the team, Trini," Sandaya said. "You are its leader."

Trini shook her head. "Jason…"

"No," Sandaya said. "He may be the leader in the field, but it was you that brought this team together, you who motivate them. You are stronger than you realize, Trini."

"I need the others," Trini said.

Sandaya nodded. "Very well." He pulled out a small rectangular box and opened it. Inside were four wind-up dolls of the other Ninja Rangers in their armor.

"Is this supposed to be a joke?" Trini asked.

"No," Sandaya said. "Ninpo!" he shouted as he tossed the dolls in the air.

In a nearby creek, Trini's scroll flashed a beam of energy that extended across fields and into the house, striking the four dolls. When the energy dissipated, the Ninja Ranger dolls assumed human form. They each had a wind-up mechanism on their neck.

"You're full of surprises today, aren't you?" Trini asked.

Sandaya nodded. "These dolls are animated by Ninja magick. They will aide you in finding your scroll."

* * *

Trini pulled a sleek car into the woods were she had seen the Youkai. She pulled the car to a stop and stepped out. The Ninja Dolls piled out of the car and started walking in different directions, their movements stiff and rigid.

"No," Trini said with annoyance as she grabbed Yellow Doll. "This way." She pointed deeper into the forest. "We have to go this way."

The Dolls formed a line behind her and squeaked as they walked. After a few seconds, she stepped out of the way as they walked by her, their movements resembling the robot dance.

She shook her head and followed.

* * *

Trini and the Dolls came to a halt as Kasabake appeared with a group of Dorodoro. "I see you've come back for more…and you brought some friends…how cute," the Youkai taunted.

"Cute isn't exactly the word I had in mind for them," Trini said as she armed her morpher. "Shogun transform!" Energy shimmered around her as she morphed into her armor.

Before Ninjawhite could attack, the Dolls snapped to action. The Ninja Dolls unsheathed their swords and pounced forward to attack, their movements becoming more fluid and agile. They slashed against the soldiers.

Although effective, their moves were chaotic and lacked strategy.

"You stupid dolls," Ninjawhite said. "You're acting like a bunch of chickens with your heads cut off."

The monster shouted as it leapt towards Ninjawhite with its umbrella-like blade ready to strike. Red Doll jumped through the air and pushed her away. Red Doll was slashed across the back and collapsed to the ground.

The other four Dolls grabbed hold of Ninjawhite and started to drag her to safety, despite her kicking protests.

* * *

The five regrouped and left the woods. They made their way to the foot of a mountain, where there was no way to pass but up. Ninjawhite and the Dolls turned to face the Youkai monster.

"No where left to run or hide," the Youkai said.

Blue Doll and Black Doll tossed grappling hooks to the top of the mountain and handed the rope to Ninjawhite and Red Doll. Yellow Doll ran over to the soldiers and attacked them one by one with his sword.

"Hey!" Ninjawhite shouted to Yellow Doll. "Climb with us!"

Yellow Doll continued to hack into the Dorodoro with his blade.

"He listens about as well as the real Jonathan," Ninjawhite said as she and the other three dolls climbed up to the top of the cliff.

The Youkai monster moved in and swiped Yellow Doll across the chest twice with his sword. Yellow Doll counterstriked with his blade, but the monster blocked the blow and struck Yellow Doll horizontally, ripping through the Doll's chest with a burst of spark.

A group of soldiers threw their umbrella-like blades to the ground around Yellow Doll. The blades electrified and sent pulses of energy crashing against the Doll. Yellow Doll exploded with a massive burst of flame.

"No!" Ninjawhite shouted from above. The other Dolls grabbed her and they ran off.

An avalanche brought heavy boulders down towards them. Blue Doll pushed Ninjawhite out of the way and half of his body was crushed by falling boulders. Ninjawhite scooped him up in her arms.

Kasabake then jumped towards them with his blade ready to strike, but Black Doll jumped in the way of the blow and was cut in half.

Red Doll grabbed Ninjawhite, and the two ran. "Let me go, I can run myself," Ninjawhite said as she pried his hand off of her.

The Ranger made her way to a cliff, and looking downward, she saw the waterfall where her scroll was. Patches of trees dotted the landscape below.

"Ninpo!" she shouted as she extended her hand. The scroll emerged from the water and sprang upward before hovering in front of Ninjawhite.

An umbrella spear suddenly zoomed towards her, but Red Doll jumped in the way and took the spear through his chest. The spear exploded while inside the Doll. The explosion tossed Trini to the ground as her armor powered down. She tossed throwing stars at the soldiers that threw the spears. The stars exploded against the grunts and kept them away.

Trini scooped Red Doll in her arms as he stopped moving. "No…not you too…"

Trini stood as she looked around, screaming in no particular direction. "What was the point of this, Sandaya? What was the point of bringing these things to life just to be destroyed?"

The Youkai monster stalked towards the ranger. "So, all alone once again, Ranger."

Trini stepped backward and tripped, falling backward into the water fall.

"Hmph," the monster said as he walked towards the hovering scroll. "That was almost too easy."

As the monster walked towards the scroll, two K-9s leapt onto the scene. One bit the monster as the other grabbed the scroll with his jaws.

* * *

Trini swam to the shore. She looked up to see the strange boy from her father's home. His two dogs were beside him. One of the dogs walked forward and dropped the scroll to the ground. The dogs turned and ran back into the woods along with their young master.

The Youkai monster leapt down to face Trini.

Trini narrowed her eyes at the villain and stood. She was not about to lose. Not when the scroll was so close. The others needed her. She armed her morpher. "Shogun transform!" Energy swirled around her as she morphed into her armor.

Ninjawhite unsheathed her blade. "Hidden-style ku cut!" she shouted. The blade energized with white power as it slashed through the creature with streaks of energy.

The monster fell backward and exploded, but not before summoning a burst of lightning from above that allowed it to grow giant.

"Shogun Blaster!" Ninjawhite fired lances of golden energy at the monster, distracting him while she readied her new scroll.

Ninjawhite extended the scroll forward. She opened the scroll, revealing a kanji symbol that represented the crane. "Ninjazord awaken…Ninja Crane!"

The kanji symbol flashed and melted backward before vanishing with a flash of light. An armored crane slowly rose from the earth. Ninjawhite hovered backward and entered the zord's cockpit, embedded within Ninja Crane's armor.

A large symbol identical to her coin was on the wall behind Ninjawhite. Several transparent crystals rose in front of the White Ranger within the dark cockpit. Ninjawhite extended her hand over the crystals.

Ninja Crane swooped forward towards the Youkai monster. "Ninja Crane, attack!" Ninjawhite shouted.

The Crane opened fire with lances of white energy that exploded against the monster with bursts of spark, knocking the Youkai off his feet.

The villain slowly rose to his feet and looked up to see the mighty ShogunMegazord arise in the distance. Meanwhile, the White Falcon's cry cut through the air above as the majestic bird flew downward.

ShogunMegazord rose to its feet out of its own will power. The armored giant turned and faced the falcon in the distance. White Falcon could see its own reflection in the Megazord's red eyes as it flew forward.

The falcon extended its wings forward. ShogunMegazord separated his arms. The wings folded across the Megazord's chest and pointed outward as the arms snapped back into place.

ShogunMegazord turned to face the Youkai monster. Lances of energy fired from the zord's wingtips. Each lance of crimson destruction ripped through the monster with massive explosions, vaporizing the Youkai into nothingness with a final explosion of fire and energy.

Trini stared off into the distance from the woods, looking towards the direction of her father's house.

* * *

**PART THREE: THE CROW'S TOUCH**

Nekomaru drove down a mountain road surrounded by trees as Zack sat behind the wheel. Jonathan was sitting in the back of the van, eating from a picnic basket and looking at their portion of the map.

"I think you took a wrong turn," Jonathan said.

"Well, I think you're wrong," Zack said.

"Fair enough," Jonathan said as he took a bite of his apple.

The van started to shake as it hit several bumps in the road.

"Man, I knew I shouldn't have let you drive," Jonathan said as items fell on him from shelves above.

"Don't even get me started on your track record, pal," Zack said.

The van came to a halt as Jonathan moved to the passenger seat. "Well that was fun."

"Fun wasn't exactly the word that came to mind," Zack said.

They looked out the window to see a man dressed like a punk holding a guitar.

"Juniya," Zack said as he wrinkled his brow. The two rangers left the car and ran towards the prince.

"Ninja Power!" They shouted as they transformed into their armor. The Rangers unsheathed their swords and leapt at their opponent, bringing their blades down vertically.

Juniya blocked their blows with his guitar and knocked them to the ground. Juniya stood in a fighting stance as Dorodoro lined up behind him. "You two clowns don't have your friends to help you this time."

Lightning then scorched the skies as the clouds turned black. A hideous laughter came from above. Juniya grinned, recognizing the voice. "That laughter….the crow of death has come, Rangers," Juniya said.

"We're shaking," Ninjayellow said.

"Bring him on," Ninjablack said.

Lightning struck the ground as the crow Youkai appeared. His face was scaly and his eyes blood red. Most of his body was covered in black feather armor. He wore a medallion on his right arm. His name was Nue.

Juniya laughed. "Now, Ninjaranger, prepare…"

The monster turned and blasted a Dorodoro. "I do not recognize your authority, prince," he said with venom in his voice. "Leave me be. I answer only to Daimamou."

Juniya wrinkled his brow and teleported away with the soldiers.

The monster fired feather darts from his head that exploded against the Rangers' armor. The two Rangers screamed as they were thrown backward and their armor powered down. They started to pluck the feather darts from their chests as the monster stalked towards them.

The emblem on the monster flashed, causing the feathers to flash as energy pulsed into the two teens. Their skin started to break out into webbed black rashes.

"What the hell?" Zack said.

"The touch of my feathers is venom," the monster said.

The two teens rose from the ground and started to run away from the creature. They lost him eventually and took a moment to rest near a waterfall. They lied in pain on the ground.

Jonathan shook his head. "These things don't feel so good."

Zack shook his head. "Nope. Don't look so good either."

"They better not scar after they go away," Jonathan said. "Trini would never give me a chance."

They groaned in pain as the rashes flashed and spread across their legs. They rose to their feet to get some water from the waterfall, but the Youkai monster appeared and blocked their path.

"What did you do to us?" Zack asked.

"As the rash moves across your body, you will be driven insane. Then you will die," the monster said.

"Oh, simple explanation," Jonathan said

The monster laughed as he vanished.

"So what's the plan?" Jonathan asked.

"We find our scrolls and kick that crow guy's ass," Zack said.

* * *

The two rangers ran to the edge of the woods and looked out onto a plaza on the outskirts of the city. According to their maps, their scrolls were underneath the plaza.

"We can't exactly go out there looking like lepers," Jonathan said.

Zack shrugged. "We can't exactly whip up disguises out of thin air either."

"We'll just run for it," Jonathan said. "Let's go."

He ran out into the plaza. "Wait!" Zack yelled. He shook his head and followed.

Jonathan leaned down and tried to pry open a manhole cover as people stopped and stared. Some pointed and laughed.

"Jonathan, come on this is crazy," Zack said as he grabbed his friend by the shoulder.

"Don't touch me!" Jonathan yelled as he backfisted Zack.

Zack wiped blood from his lip and looked at his friend while wrinkling his brow. The two teens charged at each other and started exchanged blows, their common sense having been dulled by the crow's touch.

Explosions sparked around them as citizens ran in panic. The two teens stood in defensive stances as the Youkai monster appeared and walked towards them. Juniya watched from steps nearby with Dorodoro sitting around him.

"Aren't you two dead yet?" Nue asked as he stalked towards the two teens.

The two teens shouted with rage as they ran towards the creature. The Youkai used telekinetic force to lift the two teens up and toss them around in the air before crashing them back to the ground.

The Youkai grabbed the two teens with energy leashes and dragged them into his grasp. He held onto them with chokeholds, then bashed their heads together before tossing them backward.

"How is it that you two became Rangers? So weak…" the Youkai said.

"We're just getting started!" Zack shouted as he and Jonathan ran towards the monster with a flurry of kicks and punches.

Juniya and the Dorodoro sat and watched with growing interest as the two teens were beaten badly by the monster's fists.

The two teens rolled across the ground and hurled throwing stars at the monster as the Dorodoro cheered them on. The monster knocked each star away. The teens then tossed ground spikes that the monster stepped on as he fell. The Dorodoro cheered.

The teens ran towards the Youkai, but he extended his hand and blasted them with a tk pulse. The teens fell to the ground, unmoving.

The Dorodoro looked to each other with concern and then teleported near the teens. They scooped up water and poured it on the two rangers' scars. The scars absorbed the water, which somehow gave them additional stamina.

The two teens rose to their feet and assumed fighting stances as they screamed out towards Nue with anger. They leapt through the air and flying sidekicked the monster. The villain slammed into a wall, and the medal on his side shattered, causing the teens to return to normal.

"Much better," Zack said as he ran his hand across his face.

"Never thought I'd be thankful for the mudmuds," Jonathan said.

The Youkai monster rose to his feet and blasted the Dorodoro with his feathers. The soldiers disintegrated. The monster then extended his hands and grew to giant size.

The ground shook as the ShogunMegazord arose by its own will to face off with the Youkai monster. Juniya wrinkled his brow at the sight of the Megazord and teleported away.

"Looks like our backup's arrived," Zack said.

The Youkai monster armed a curved blade and dashed towards the Megazord. The Youkai swung horizontally, but the Megazord blocked the blow with its saber and backfisted the monster twice, knocking him backward onto the ground.

The Youkai monster rose back to his feet and fired an energy lasso that wrapped around the ShogunMegazord. The lasso transformed into a snake. The snake squeezed tightly around the Megazord's armor and sent electric pulses into the zord. Sparks thrashed across the Megazord's armor.

The Youkai moved in and started hacking at the Megazord with his sword. He then fired eye beams that crashed against the Megazord's armor.

"We have to do something," Jonathan said as the two rangers watched the Megazord get thrashed.

Electric energy danced across the Megazord as it vanished in a flash of red energy.

"What the hell happened?" Zack asked.

The monster looked down at the two teens and laughed. The two rangers pulled out their morphers. "Shogun transform!" Energy whirled around them as they morphed into their Ranger forms.

The monster reached down and flicked the two Rangers off of their feet and through the air. The Youkai then fired eye beams that tore the ground out from underneath the Rangers and sent them flying backward.

They landed and rolled across the ground, and then, their scrolls shot out from underneath the plaza. The two Rangers caught their scrolls.

"Those scrolls can not help you now," the monster said.

"They sure can't hurt…us at least," Ninjablack said.

Ninjablack extended the scroll forward. He opened the scroll, revealing a kanji symbol that represented the frog. "Ninjazord awaken…Ninja Frog!"

The kanji symbol flashed and melted backward before vanishing with a flash of light. An armored frog slowly rose from the earth. Ninjablack hovered backward and entered the zord's cockpit, embedded within Ninja Frog's armor.

A large symbol identical to his coin was on the wall behind Ninjablack. Several transparent crystals rose in front of the Black Ranger within the dark cockpit. Ninjablack extended his hand over the crystals.

Ninjayellow extended the scroll forward. He opened the scroll, revealing a kanji symbol that represented the bear. "Ninjazord awaken…Ninja Bear!"

The kanji symbol flashed and melted backward before vanishing with a flash of light. An armored bear rose from the earth. Ninjayellow hovered backward and entered the zord's cockpit, embedded within Ninja Bear's armor.

A large symbol identical to his coin was on the wall behind Ninjayellow. Several transparent crystals rose in front of the Yellow Ranger within the dark cockpit. Ninjayellow extended his hand over the crystals.

The Black Frog fired a streak of flame that crashed into the monster. The Bear then blasted the Youkai with eye beams. The Bear then stomped on the ground, creating a shockwave that opened a large crack in the ground.

The monster fell through the crack just before it slammed shut. But the Rangers' battle with this Youkai monster was far from over.

* * *

**PART FOUR: BITTERSWEET REVENGE**

Richie wiped sweat from his brow as he walked through the mountain and looked at his map. _Almost there…_

He started to move across a wooden bridge when he saw two skinny Youkai creatures and Dorodoro harassing a group of kids. The Youkai were lesser monsters. One of them was a Cyclops, and the other had the head of a wolf.

"Youkai!" Richie shouted as he looked down at them. "Leave them alone!"

"Help!" the kids shouted.

"Let's go!" Richie shouted as he transformed into his black and blue ninja outfit, unsheathed his sword, and jumped down below. He started to duel, chop, and kick his way through soldiers as he moved towards the two monsters that were holding the kids.

He knocked the sword away from the last Dorodoro and spin kicked the soldier across the face. Then he threw throwing stars at the two monsters, knocking them away from the kids.

Richie moved in front of children and stood in a defensive stance as the Youkai regrouped and charged towards him.

Floor spikes were thrown that the Youkai stepped on, causing them to fall. Jason then jumped on the scene, dressed in his red and black ninja outfit. He landed next to Richie. "Long time no see," Jason said.

The wolf Youkai extended his hand and fired a tk burst at the teens. Small explosions sparked around them as the children vanished. They reappeared in the arms of the Youkai as the villains teleported away.

Richie placed his head down low to the ground and listened for movement. "This way," he said as he stood, and the two rangers started running towards the distance.

* * *

The two rangers ran to a small empty area that resembled the old wild west from America. The landscape was part of an old, abandoned theme park. Jason and Richie split up and searched a few abandoned buildings before they heard the children scream. Jason and Richie rejoined as they barged into a saloon-styled building and saw the children tied to a wooden pillar with the Youkai monsters and Dorodoro around them.

"Ninjaranger!" the wolf Youkai shouted.

"We're taking this place out of business," Jason shouted as he armed his morpher. "Shogun transform!" He transformed into his armor and ran towards his opponents.

Before Richie could join Jason, a foot slammed into his face, and he went crashing to the ground. Richie looked up to his attacker and dropped his jaw in shock. "Sensei?"

The Japanese man, dressed in a black karate uniform, simply stared at Richie.

The teen shook his head. "What are you-" The sensei launched at Richie with an inner crescent kick, followed by a spin kick to the face. He then moved in and round kicked Richie in the gut several times before backfisting him across the face. The sensei then punched Richie in the chest, causing the teen to fall backward to the ground.

"Richie!" Ninjared called as he used his sword to bat soldiers away from the children.

Richie rose to his knees as a swarm of Youkai exited the building, blocking the sensei from Richie's view. When the villains cleared, Richie's sensei was gone.

* * *

Jason led the children back across the bridge in the mountains and then joined Richie, who was standing on a cliff, staring off into the distance.

"So who was that guy?" Jason asked.

"My old sensei, Guli," Richie said.

"What is he doing in Japan?" Jason asked. "And why would he attack you?"

Richie shook his head. "I don't know. I've known him since I was a kid. He taught me everything." Richie shook his head again. "I don't know."

Richie started to run off.

"Hey," Jason called as he ran after his friend. "Hold up."

"Jason!" a voice yelled from a cliff above. It was Sandaya.

"Sandaya," Jason said.

"Let him go," Sandaya said. "The quest for his scroll is to be a personal one indeed."

"How so?" Jason asked. "What does his sensei have to do with all of this?"

"You will see," Sandaya said.

* * *

Richie walked along the mountain path and stopped for a moment to look at a small necklace he held in his hand. It was a small stone held by a thin string.

"Sensei," he said quietly. His sensei had given him the stone necklace less than a year ago, just before he left for Japan. His sensei had seemed heartbroken at the time, and Richie was never sure why.

Richie eventually made his way back to the wild-west motif area. "Sensei!" he called out. "Where are you?"

Guli stepped out from one of the doors and stared at him. "Richie…the day has come."

Richie shook his head as he started to walk towards his sensei.

"Keep away!" Guli shouted. He wrinkled his brow and stretched his arms as energy swirled around him. He transformed into a light suit of armor. His metal chest plate had the symbol of the crow Youkai Nue, and he wore a metal headband. His bare arms were covered in leather straps, and he wore yellow and black striped pants.

Richie wrinkled his brow with confusion.

"I am the warrior of the Youkai Nue," Guli said.

"Sensei," Richie said as he shook his head. "You can't be…"

"Face me," Guli said as he assumed a fighting stance. Richie shook his head, but Guli charged in. He leapt over Richie while kicking him in the back of the head. Guli then flipped around and brought a knifehand down towards the teen's collar bone. Richie blocked the blow, but Guli kicked him in the stomach, forcing Richie a few steps back.

"Why are you doing this sensei?" Richie said with a mixture of sorrow and rage.

Guli launched at Richie with a jump kick and followed through with several kicking combos. Richie blocked each blow while backing up a set of stairs. Guli then grabbed Richie by the throat and tossed him to the ground. The teen rose to his knees just in time to get kicked in the face.

Guli punched Richie in the stomach three times before sidekicking the teen through a wooden rail and onto the ground.

Richie tried to rise from the ground as he looked at his sensei with confusion. Guli had been like a father to him after his real father was murdered. Richie's mind flashed back to the event that changed his life forever.

_Seven-year-old Richie ran from his house with a big smile on his face as he approached his father's cop car. "Dad! Dad!" he shouted, not caring that it was dark and raining. He had just finished his first day of martial arts classes and wanted to brag._

_His Dad got out of the car and waved. "Richie. You're going to get soaked, son."_

_Richie stopped in his tracks as he witnessed what happened next. Three claws attached to someone's wrist swiped down the back of his father's head. Richie opened his eyes wide in horror as his father's body slumped lifelessly to the ground._

"_Daddy!" Richie ran to his dad and tried to shake him awake. "Dad! Daddy get up! Dad! Dad!"_

* * *

_Richie kneeled at his father's grave as his sensei Guli placed a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry, my boy. Truly sorry this had to happen."_

_Richie sniffed back his tears as he sat quietly._

"_I can still teach you, Richie. Then someday…you can avenge your father's death."_

_Young Richie wrinkled his brow._

"Sensei…" Richie said as he tried to rise to his knees. "Why are you doing this?"

"Is this how I've taught you to fight?" Guli asked. "By whimpering?"

Guli extended his hand and fired a purple energy lasso around Richie. He used the lasso to pull the teen around, slam him against walls, and toss him to the ground. Richie rose to his knees as Guli launched an energy sphere that slammed into the teen's chest and hurled him to the ground.

Guli walked towards Richie with his hands rolled into fists. Then suddenly, Jason sprang out from one of the buildings and hurled throwing stars at Guli. Jason then flying sidekicked the sensei, knocking him off his feet. Guli tucked and rolled to land on his feet as Jason helped Richie up.

"Jason, this is my fight," Richie said.

Guli laughed at Jason. "You have no idea how easy it would be for me to kill you."

"Shut up, ugly," Jason said. "You make me sick. Selling your soul to the Youkai…Shogun transform!" Energy whirled around him as he morphed into his armor.

Ninjared dashed towards his opponent and began swinging with his blade. Guli dodged and blocked each blow before grabbing the sword, pulling out his sai, and swiping the Red Ranger across the chest several times. His last blow struck the Ranger in the neck, but Ninjared shouted "Ninpo!" as he split in two.

The two Ninjareds jumped and flipped around Guli to confuse him. They then leapt towards Guli while bringing their daggers down vertically. Guli used his sai to block both swords and fired an energy pulse that knocked Ninjared backward. The fake Ninjared vanished as Jason was knocked out of his armor.

"Jason!" Richie shouted as Guli placed his foot on Jason's back.

Guli twisted his left hand as a three-bladed claw appeared on his wrist. It was a blade Richie recognized all to well.

Richie shook his head. "No…it can't be…no."

"I killed him, Richie. I killed him."

"No!" Richie shouted in denial.

Guli dashed towards the teen while holding his claw in a fighting position. Guli brought his blade down towards Richie's head, but the teen high blocked the blow and followed by elbowing Guli in the gut. Richie then sidekicked his sensei, forcing him back.

"You," Richie said as he shook his head. "All this time…and it was you…"

"Now," Guli said. "Now you will fight!"

The two screamed as they charged towards each other. Richie flying spin kicked his former sensei, but the villain ducked under the kick. Richie followed by trying to sweep his legs, but Guli jumped over the blow. When Guli landed, Richie launched a combo of punches that slammed into Guli's chest, then he sidekicked the villain, and Guli went flying backwards.

Richie then tossed his grappling hook towards Guli, and the blade hooked to his armor. Richie used his rope to twirl his sensei around against boxes and barrels. He then tugged hard, knocking Guli off his feet and reeling him inward. Richie lifted his foot and kicked Guli while in midair.

"You," Richie hissed as he tugged at the rope, bringing Guli to his knees. "I can't believe it was you."

Guli snarled his teeth and used his claw to snap the rope. Then he extended his claws forward and fired purple energy lightning that slammed Richie backward and onto the ground.

Richie struggled to rise to his feet as Guli walked towards him. "I've taught you better than this, boy."

"Shut up!" Richie shouted as he rose and dashed towards Guli, but his sensei kicked him upside the jaw. He was tossed backward, and his back slammed onto a barrel, breaking it.

"You've been waiting for this your whole life. The news that your father's murderer was in Japan was what brought you here in the first place. And this…this is how you behave?" Guli said as he stalked towards Richie.

Richie rose to his feet with a grim look of determination on his face. Guli and Richie began circling around each other, then they moved in and began exchanges fierce volleys of punches and kicks.

They leapt through the air towards each other and both were struck down. They started to square off again as Richie's mind flashed back to his father's murder. The teen screamed as he charged towards his former sensei yet again.

Guli fired purple energy pulses that exploded around Richie, but the ranger kept running towards his opponent. He flying sidekicked Guli in the chest, and while still in midair, backflipped and kicked him with both feet, sending Guli crashing to the ground. His claw fell to the pavement as Richie rolled over, grabbed the claw, and placed it on his left hand.

Richie hopped forward and clawed Guli diagonally across the chest, dashed forward while striking him horizontally, and turned to spin kick him across the jaw. Richie uppercut Guli with the claw, causing his former sensei to fall to his knees once again.

Richie screamed as he brought the blade down for a finishing blow towards Guli's face. He stopped inches from his former sensei's nose and hesitated. He broke down into tears as he took off the claw. "Sensei…" he said.

Energy shimmered around Guli as his armor powered down.

"Thank you…" Guli said. "For saving me…"

Richie shook his head, not understanding what Guli meant.

"Years ago, before I even knew you, I was in a car accident and my daughter was nearly killed," Guli said between gasping breaths. "The Youkai with the mark of the crow said he would save my daughter if I became his warrior. I had to agree. He had me…kill your father. When I saw you run to him, crying…the act grieved me. So I trained you. Trained you to defeat me, as you've done. To stop me from killing again."

"Sensei…" Richie said as he sniffed back his tears. Guli's body began to break down and shimmer away. "Sensei!"

Jason stepped out from behind a building and walked closer to Richie. The ground then started to shake and split open as the crow Youkai Jonathan and Zack had fought leapt out and landed on the ground, back in human size.

"He was as weak now as he was then," Nue said.

Jason and Richie snapped into fighting stances.

"He wasn't weak," Richie said. "And you'll pay for what you turned him into."

"Let's do it, Richie," Jason said.

"Shogun transform, Ninja Power!" they shouted as they transformed into their armor.

Lightning struck the monster as he grew to giant size. Ninjablue unsheathed his sword and leapt towards the creature, but he fired red eye blasts that struck Ninjablue back to the ground.

Ninjared ran to his teammate's side, and they readied their sidearms, aiming towards the Youkai's head. "Shogun Blasters!" They fired lances of golden energy at the giant monster.

A bolt of energy struck Ninjablue's scroll which was hidden nearby, and the scroll floated into the Blue Ranger's hand.

Ninjablue extended the scroll forward. He opened the scroll, revealing a kanji symbol that represented the wolf. "Ninjazord awaken…Ninja Wolf!"

The kanji symbol flashed and melted backward before vanishing with a flash of light. An armored wolf rose from the earth. Ninjablue hovered backward and entered the zord's cockpit, embedded within Ninja Wolf's armor.

A large symbol identical to his coin was on the wall behind Ninjablue. Several transparent crystals rose in front of the Blue Ranger within the dark cockpit. Ninjablue extended his hand over the crystals.

"Ninja Wolf, attack!" The wolf flipped through the air and slashed the Youkai across the chest with its blade tail.

"All right, Richie!" Ninjared shouted from below. The Red Ranger turned when he heard a honking from behind him. It was Nekomaru.

"Jason!" Zack shouted as he, Jonathan, and Trini ran towards him and transformed into their armor.

The Rangers extended their scrolls forward and opened them. "Ninjazords awaken!"

"Ninja Ape!"

"Ninja Frog!"

"Ninja Crane!"

"Ninja Bear!"

The kanji symbols on their scrolls melted backward and floated into the air. The symbols flashed with light as the Ninjazords appeared. The Rangers hovered backward through the air and entered their cockpits, embedded within the zords' armor.

The five Ninjazords dashed towards their opponent.

"Shinobi Strike!" Ninjared shouted as his zord's two blades combined, energized, and sliced across the Youkai's chest.

The White Falcon then appeared in the skies and blasted the creature with force bursts from its wingtips. The Falcon's blasts combined with energy pulses from the White Crane, Yellow Bear, and Blue Wolf. The combined energy exploded against the crow Youkai, ripping the villain apart with a massive burst of spark and flame.

* * *

The five teens gathered on a grassy hill below where Richie had made a memorial wooden cross to his sensei. Richie kneeled at the memorial and placed flowers on it. "Sensei…"

* * *

The teens ran through the streets of Tokyo and stared up at the skull island. They held their new scrolls tightly in their grasp.

"This is it, guys," Jason said.

"It's time we take the fight to them," Trini said.

"Juniya's gunna pay," Zack said.

"Big time," Jonathan said.

"They'll all pay," Richie said.

**To be continued…**


	14. Death of a Prince

**Ninja Rangers: Death of a Prince**

The skull island hovered in the sky, casting a dim shadow on the streets of Tokyo below. Captives encased in stone sat frozen on the island's rooftops. The rangers gathered below and stared up at the island, which had once been a part of Tokyo.

Jason grabbed tightly onto his morpher while staring up at the skull palace extending from the island like a needle. The ranger had a grim look of determination in his eyes. "All right guys…" Jason said. "Let's go!"

"Shogun transform!" the rangers shouted while activating their morphers. Energy whirled around their bodies while they morphed into their Ranger forms.

Ninjared led the charge forward, but a shower of explosions blocked their path. The Rangers rolled for cover and rose to their knees as chilling laughter split through the air. It was the Youkai prince, Juniya.

The Rangers rose to their feet while glaring up at the prince. He was standing on top of the island's skull palace.

"You can't hide up there forever, creep!" Ninjablack shouted.

Juniya swung his warped guitar over his shoulder and pointed down at the Rangers. "I don't intend to, Ninjaranger," he said with a grin spread across his face. "You're too late…Daimamou is coming…"

The Rangers knew Juniya wasn't lying. They could feel the evil Youkai lord slowly breaking through the darkness. Slowly heading towards the light, stalking the brightness like a predator stalking its prey.

Ninjared looked to his team. "We have to stop him before Daimamou escapes."

Ninjawhite nodded while summoning her scroll. "Ninjazords…"

The five Rangers opened their scrolls. Each scroll bore the symbol of their individual Ninjazord. "Ninjazords, awaken!" the Rangers shouted as powerful lightning shot across the skies.

"Ninja Ape!" Ninjared shouted. The symbol on his scroll glowed and projected behind the Ranger before forming the mighty ape zord. Ninjared levitated backwards and merged into his zord's cockpit.

"Ninja Frog!" Ninjablack shouted. The symbol on his scroll glowed and projected behind the Ranger before forming the frog zord. Ninjablack levitated backwards and merged into his zord's cockpit.

"Ninja Crane!" Ninjawhite shouted. The symbol on her scroll glowed and projected behind the Ranger before forming the crane zord. Ninjawhite levitated backwards and merged into her zord's cockpit.

"Ninja Wolf!" Ninjablue shouted. The symbol on his scroll glowed and projected behind the Ranger before forming the wolf zord. Ninjablue levitated backwards and merged into his zord's cockpit.

"Ninja Bear!" Ninjayellow shouted. The symbol on his scroll glowed and projected behind the Ranger before forming the bear zord. Ninjayellow levitated backwards and merged into his zord's cockpit.

Juniya snarled at the Rangers' zords. He watched as the ninja beasts started their stampede towards the skull palace.

"Your new zords will become your tombs," Juniya swore as he leapt down from the castle. Dark energy crackled around his body as he transformed into his skeletal form. The Youkai prince grew to giant size before dropping to the ground, creating a deafening boom that shattered several nearby buildings.

The villain rose to his feet and extended his sword at the approaching Ninjazords.

"Come…" the Youkai prince said.

Ninja Wolf pounced towards the Youkai while arming its blade tail.

"You've had this coming, Juniya," Ninjablue said under his breath.

Ninja Wolf flipped towards Juniya and slashed its blade tail down across the villain's chest. The Youkai prince was forced a few steps back, surprised at the zord's strength.

Ninja Bear slowly moved in.

"Don't go trying to catch your balance yet," Ninjayellow said from his cockpit.

Ninja Bear stomped against the ground with all its might. The zord produced a shockwave that shook the earth beneath Juniya's feet. The Youkai prince fell face-first onto the streets.

Juniya rose to his feet just as the Ninja Crane moved in with a volley of energy darts that exploded against the villain's chest. Sparks exploded across the prince's chest as he stumbled backward, his sword flying from his grasp.

"My turn, bone-head," Ninjared shouted as the Ninja Ape leapt forward with its blades in hand.

Ninja Ape struck downward across the villain's chest with a diagonal blow. The zord followed with a horizontal strike with its opposite hand. Ninja Ape moved forward, crossing its blades in an x-shaped pattern and spearing them against Juniya. Explosions sparked across the prince's chest as he was tossed backward.

A strange warrior stepped onto the rooftops below and watched the raging battle between zord and prince above. The warrior was dressed in dark-silver armor that appeared a mix of Japanese and European in design. His helmet and mask covered all of his face except for his eyes. He held a golden-hilted double-edged sword.

The warrior raised his blade into the air. "Daimamou! Give me your strength!"

From his shadowy prison, Daimamou fired a pair of crackling optic blasts that struck the warrior's blade.

The silver armored man's sword vibrated with power as he swung it forward. Massive bolts of lightning snaked from the blade and exploded against the Rangers' zords with massive bursts of sparks.

The Rangers were thrown from their cockpits and landed on the streets below as their armor powered down. The silver armored warrior landed on the plaza near them and stood in a defensive stance.

The rangers rose to their feet.

"Man," Zack said as he shook his head. "That guy packs a punch."

"Don't flatter the bad guys, man," Jonathan said.

Jason pointed at the villain. "Tell Juniya to stop hiding behind his goons…"

The warrior shook his head. "I am not a servant of the Prince. I am the herald of Daimamou. I am Hakumenrou."

"Either way," Jason said as he threw a volley of throwing stars at the villain.

The stars cut across the warrior's faceplate, knocking it from his helmet. Hakumenrou turned to glare at the rangers, his face exposed.

His face sent an icy chill down Trini's spine.

"It can't be…" she said as she shook her head. "Father…"

The other rangers stared at the man in shock and silence. Hakumenrou nodded.

"It can't be!" Trini said as she ran towards Hakumenrou.

Hakumenrou extended his blade and fired a volley of yellow energy blasts that exploded on the ground in front of Trini and threw her backward.

The others ran to Trini's side and helped her up as Hakumenrou turned and walked away.

* * *

Sandaya stood at a pier while looking out at the bay shore. Trini and the others stood behind him. "Tell me it's a trick, Sandaya," Trini said, her hands rolled into fists. "Tell me…"

Sandaya shook his head, his eyes still looking out upon the bay.

"I'm sorry, Trini," Sandaya said. "Hakumenrou is your father. He is Youkai."

"That's not possible," Trini practically shouted.

Jason laid a hand on Trini's shoulder while looking to Sandaya. "Is he being controlled by a Youkai spirit of some kind?"

"No," Sandaya said. "He is Youkai…"

Sandaya turned and faced Trini. "When you were only a child, he learned of ancient legends concerning Daimamou. He had a partner. Dr. Koji. Koji feared the tales and left for America. Your father…where Koji feared the tales, your father embraced them. He was seduced by Daimamou. He joined them willingly."

Trini shook her head. "I don't believe it…it has to be a trick."

"I'm sorry," Sandaya said again.

Trini shook her head as tears swelled in her eyes. "No…" she said quietly before turning and running.

* * *

The white-haired Youkai scientist known as Yugami worked in his basement lab on a set of equipment and weapons designed to give monsters a technological edge over the Ninja Rangers.

Juniya descended the stairs into the basement with his guitar slung over his shoulder. "I need something with power, scientist," Juniya said firmly. "Something that will not only kill the Rangers, but smash every atom of their corpses."

Yugami could tell his master was growing impatient. "I do have something in mind," Yugami said.

A dark shadow fell over the basement, sending an ice-cold chill down the prince's back. He looked over his shoulder to see a faint image of his father Daimamou appear.

"Patience, my offspring," Daimamou said.

"Father," Juniya started. "I-".

"Patience!" the voice shouted. "You will not engage the Rangers in battle. You have already failed. Instead, my herald will fight for me."

Juniya wrinkled his brow. "Father, I-"

"Patience!" Daimamou said, this time his voice was accompanied by a telekinetic blast that threw Juniya off his feet.

* * *

Trini leaned over the railing while staring out at the bay. The others sat on a set of stairs behind Trini, not wanting to disturb her.

"We should say something," Jonathan said.

"Like what?" Zack asked.

Richie shook his head. "Anything we could say would be empty to her right now."

Jason nodded. "Richie's right. Let's just give her some space for now."

Trini's head perked up as her mind heard the screams of the children imprisoned in stone. The ones trapped on skull island. The ones she had to save. Trini ran from the bay as the others followed.

"Wait!" Jonathan shouted.

Trini ran to a plaza and looked up at the skull island still floating in the sky.

"Whether or not he's really my father…" she said as she narrowed her eyes at the island. "That doesn't matter now. We have a job to do…" She turned and faced the others, a tear streaming down her cheek. "Let's go…"

* * *

The rangers ran through a construction area, trying to get closer to the island before taking off towards it again. Hakumenrou suddenly stepped in front of the rangers' path, his sword held at the ready.

The teens snapped into fighting stances.

"No…" Trini said as she shook her head. "I can't fight him until I'm sure…"

Jason didn't have time to argue. He turned to Trini. "Stay back…"

Trini didn't have time to protest.

Jason, Zack, Richie, and Jonathan rushed forward with their morphers and leapt through the air towards Hakumenrou while shouting "Shogun transform!" Their armor flashed on as they pulled out their blades.

Ninjared swung his sword down towards the villain's head, but Hakumenrou swatted the sword away with his own blade. The villain continued walking forward through the Rangers' advance, parrying a blow from Ninjablack, slashing Ninjablue across the chest with a horizontal strike, and spearing Ninjayellow against the chest.

Ninjared and Ninjablack moved back in to attack side by side. Hakumenrou parried their blows with a single strike and slashed Ninjablack across the chest.

Ninjared swung his saber towards the villain's head, but Hakumenrou parried the blow and slammed the handle of his weapon against the Ranger's faceplate.

Ninjared rolled across the ground before rising to his feet and placing his hands together in front of his chest.

"Ninpo fire attack!" Ninjared shouted, summoning comets of flame that swerved out from behind his back and shot towards Hakumenrou.

The villain deflected the fiery blasts with his saber, then turned and fired a blast of jagged energy that exploded against Ninjared's chest. The Ranger was thrown backward and went rolling across the ground.

"Jason!" Trini shouted.

Sandaya stepped out from the shadows near the battle scene, watching along with the strange Japanese boy from Trini's father's house. The boy had his two K-9s with him. Sandaya looked down to the boy. "It's time."

The boy nodded and ran up a nearby staircase along with his dogs.

The four Rangers' battle with Hakumenrou progressed away from the construction area towards a cliff looking down into a rushing creek far below.

Hakumenrou used the tip of his sword to hurl Ninjayellow over his shoulder. Explosions danced across the Rangers' armor as he rolled near the cliff's edge and regrouped with the others.

Trini ran alongside them and stood in a loose defensive stance.

"Stop this!" she pleaded with the creature that used to be her father.

Hakumenrou raised his blade into the air as it crackled with electric energy. He swung the blade, hurling massive bolts of lightning towards the Rangers.

Ninjared and Ninjayellow stood to protect Trini as the blasts exploded against their armor. Ninjablue and Ninjablack were hit too, and the four Rangers were blasted off the cliff. They fell down towards the rushing rapids below.

"No!" Trini shouted as she looked down and watched her friends plummet into the rushing waters.

Trini turned and glared at Hakumenrou. "You…you are not my father…" she said as she grabbed hold of her morpher.

Hakumenrou removed his faceplate and stared at his daughter with a blank expression on his face.

"You're not!" she shouted. "Shogun transform! Ninja Power!"

Ninjawhite's armor flashed on as she unsheathed her sword and rushed towards her opponent. Hakumenrou held his blade forward and charged towards the Ranger.

Ninjawhite swung her blade forward. Her sword clashed against the villain's, and they both pressed forward, their blades sparking against one another.

Ninjawhite shook her head, desperately trying to come to grips with who exactly she was fighting.

Hakumenrou knocked her sword away and slammed the handle of his weapon against the Ranger's faceplate.

Ninjawhite fell backward and rolled across the ground. She rose to her knees as Hakumenrou rushed forward with his sword swinging. Ninjawhite parried each blow while stepping back. She countered with a swing of her own that Hakumenrou parried, the force of his parry knocking the Ranger aside.

The two opponents circled around each other as Ninjawhite adjusted her grip on her sword. She charged forward and swung her blade horizontally. Hakumenrou knocked her weapon aside and slashed the Ranger across her back.

Ninjawhite fell forward into a somersault and rose to her knees, turning back to face the villain while pulling out her sidearm.

"Shogun Blaster!" she shouted while firing lances of golden energy.

Hakumenrou knocked the Ranger's blasts away with his sword. He extended his hand and fired jagged beams of pale-orange energy that wrapped around Ninjawhite. He used their hold to drag the Ranger across the ground and slam her around, using the energy tendrils like a whip.

He released his grasp on Ninjawhite and fired a cyan-tinted energy burst that exploded against her armor. Trini fell backwards while forcibly de-morphing.

She rolled to her stomach and looked up to see her father pointing his blade down towards her head.

"What have you become…" she said while staring down the blade and into her father's eyes. "What…?"

A cloak suddenly flew through the air and wrapped over Hakumenrou. The villain stepped backwards and struggled to remove the cloak as Sandaya appeared.

Sandaya ran to Trini's side and kneeled down next to her just as Hakumenrou removed the cloak from his face. Sandaya flicked his hand to the ground as he and Trini teleported away in a puff of smoke.

* * *

Jason, Zack, Jonathan, and Richie were pulled down the rushing stream and nearly drowned until a rope slapped the water's surface near them. Jason and the others grabbed the rope and were slowly pulled to the rocky shore.

They slumped against the rocks to catch their breath once reaching land.

Jason looked up to their rescuer. It was the young boy and his two dogs. "Hey…" Jason said, still out of breath. "I remember you…what's your name?"

The boy simply smiled and ran off with his two pets.

* * *

Sandaya and Trini retreated into the woods. Trini was limping on an injured leg and still in shock at almost meeting death at the hands of her father.

"We'll be safe here," Sandaya said as he helped Trini rest against a tree. He pulled a bandage from under his cloak and started to tend to her wounds.

Laughter suddenly split through the air as Sandaya and Trini turned to see Juniya step out from behind a tree, his bladed guitar in hand. "Safe?" he asked mockingly. "Nowhere is safe from me…"

"Juniya," Sandaya snarled while pulling a katana blade from a holster strapped to his back.

Juniya laughed mockingly. "Do you really think that toy sword can hurt me?"

The Youkai prince extended his hand and fired jagged crimson energy whips that wrapped around Sandaya. Juniya used the whip to toss Sandaya against a tree trunk. The ninja slumped to the ground and quickly rose to his knees while placing his hands in front of his chest.

"Ninpo!" Sandaya shouted.

His spell started a reaction of explosions that ripped through several tree trunks, causing the trees to crash down towards Juniya. Juniya extended his hand and fired a crimson energy burst that exploded through the trees, splintering them into dust.

Sandaya pressed on the attack and used his Ninpo to hurl several boulders towards the Youkai prince. Juniya's eyes pulsed with red energy as the boulders exploded.

Juniya extended his hand towards Sandaya and fired several lances of crimson energy that ripped through the ninja's body. Sandaya screamed as he slumped to the ground.

"Sandaya!" Trini shouted.

Juniya casually bent over and picked up Sandaya's katana, swinging the blade over his shoulder while walking towards the fallen ninja master.

"Sandaya!" a voice called from further in the woods. Juniya looked to see Jason and the others run towards him.

The Youkai smiled and thrust the katana through Sandaya's body. Juniya removed the sword and tossed Sandaya's body aside. The Youkai prince turned and started to walk away.

"No!" Trini yelled as she and the others gathered around Sandaya. They leaned over his body. Sandaya managed to give Trini a weak smile and squeeze her hand before his eyes became empty.

Jason turned and glared at Juniya, his hands rolled into fists. The others rangers slowly did the same as Juniya tossed the bloody katana aside.

"Bastard," Richie said.

"You'll pay for this," Jason said.

Zack nodded. "Big time…"

Juniya simply smiled. "Daimamou is about to be released….the old man was going to die anyway…Now, if you want revenge…come…"

"Let's go," Trini said as she grabbed her morpher.

"Shogun transform, Ninja Power!" the rangers shouted together while morphing into their armor. Ninjared led the charge as they unsheathed their swords and rushed towards the villain.

Juniya snarled while transforming into his skeleton form and rushing to meet the Rangers with his bone sword.

Juniya parried a blow from Ninjared and knocked the Ranger away while swinging his sword horizontally and cutting across Ninjayellow's chest. Ninjawhite swung her blade diagonally towards the prince's head, but Juniya knocked her sword away and slashed across her armor with a diagonal strike. Ninjablue moved in next with his blade coming down vertically, but Juniya knocked the Ranger's weapon away and slashed across Ninjablue's armor. Ninjablack swung with a diagonal strike, and Juniya parried the blow before slamming a hook punch across the Ranger's helmet.

Ninjablack rolled across the ground and rose to his knees as the others regrouped around him.

"Let's hit him together," Ninjared said as the Rangers crossed their sabers.

"Shinobi Spear!" they shouted as their blades fired a lance of golden energy towards Juniya.

Juniya swatted the blast away with his saber and reflected it right back at the Rangers. Explosions tore across the ground near the Rangers as they were thrown through the air.

The Rangers slowly rose to their feet and regrouped as a bird-like war cry cut through the air.

"White Falcon…" Ninjared said as the powerful zord flew through the sky. Its mouth opened, and an orange beam of light shot down and hit Ninjared in the hand. The light dematerialized to form a small falcon-like saber. He could feel energy pulsing from the weapon and flooding through his veins.

Juniya charged forward, and Ninjared stood in a defensive stance. He crossed the weapons, holding his sword in his right hand and the Falcon Dagger in his left. The dagger pulsed with cyan energy while the saber flashed crimson.

Ninjared charged forward and used his saber to parry Juniya's blow while spinning forward and striking horizontally with his dagger. Explosions sparked across Juniya's side as Ninjared turned and swung his saber diagonally across Juniya's body. He followed with a diagonal strike with his dagger that sparked across the prince's body of bone.

"Falcon Strike!" Ninjared shouted as he swung both blades in an x-shaped pattern. The blows exploded against Juniya and sent him flying backward as sparking bursts of energy erupted around his body.

Juniya fell to the ground, using his sword to steady him as he rose to his knees.

"Die…" Juniya growled while rising to his feet and summoning powerful lightning bursts that allowed him to grow to giant size.

The five Rangers pulled open their scrolls. Each scroll bore the symbol of their individual Ninjazord.

"Ninjazords, awaken!" the Rangers shouted as powerful lightning shot across the skies.

"Ninja Ape!" Ninjared shouted. The symbol on his scroll glowed and projected behind the Ranger before forming the mighty ape zord. Ninjared levitated backwards and merged into his zord's cockpit.

"Ninja Frog!" Ninjablack shouted. The symbol on his scroll glowed and projected behind the Ranger before forming the frog zord. Ninjablack levitated backwards and merged into his zord's cockpit.

"Ninja Crane!" Ninjawhite shouted. The symbol on her scroll glowed and projected behind the Ranger before forming the crane zord. Ninjawhite levitated backwards and merged into her zord's cockpit.

"Ninja Wolf!" Ninjablue shouted. The symbol on his scroll glowed and projected behind the Ranger before forming the wolf zord. Ninjablue levitated backwards and merged into his zord's cockpit.

"Ninja Bear!" Ninjayellow shouted. The symbol on his scroll glowed and projected behind the Ranger before forming the bear zord. Ninjayellow levitated backwards and merged into his zord's cockpit.

"Let's go, Juniya!" Ninjared shouted as the Ninja Ape combined its two sabers to form a bladed staff.

Ninja Ape leapt forward and slashed diagonally across Juniya's chest. The zord pressed forward, swiping its blade horizontally across the prince's body of bone.

Juniya turned to counter attack, but Ninja Ape speared its weapon against the prince and knocked Juniya backward.

"Yugami!" Juniya shouted to the Youkai scientist. On his command, a fuel jet pack appeared over his back. The pack was connected to a flame-throwing gauntlet that Juniya wore over his right forearm.

Juniya quickly turned and fired a powerful torrent of flame that exploded against the Ninja Ape's armor.

Ninja Crane swooped down towards Juniya and opened fire with white energy darts. Juniya held up the palm of his hand and absorbed the darts before swinging his gauntlet into the air and firing a flaming energy pulse that exploded around the crane

Deep within the shogun palace, the eyes of the Three God Generals statue started to flash, and statue emitted an energy pulse that shot over the skies of Tokyo and struck the Ninjazords, empowering them.

"That light…" Ninjared said as the energy from the beams saturated the Ninjazords. "All right guys…Let's bring 'em together!"

"Ninja fusion…Kakure Shogun!" the Rangers shouted as their zords leapt into the air and started to reform. The bear formed a chest, the ape and wolf formed arms, the frog formed the lower torso and legs, and the crane formed the head. The Ninjazords combined into one giant warrior and landed on the streets below.

"NinjaMegazord…Kakure Shogun!" the Rangers shouted from their cockpits.

Juniya took a step back while glaring at the Megazord.

"Crash beam!" the prince shouted while firing an energy beam at the zord.

NinjaMegazord walked through the blasts and leapt forward towards Juniya. The zord slammed a double knifehand blow with its wolf hand against the prince.

Juniya was forced back and prepared to attack again, but he never had a chance.

"Wolf punch!" the Rangers shouted as the wolf fist energized and slammed against the fire gauntlet, breaking the device.

"Ape punch!" the Rangers shouted. The Megazord energized its right ape fist and slammed it against Juniya, knocking the Youkai prince backward.

White Falcon flew through the skies, its reflection shining in the Megazord's red eye.

"Falconzord, combine!" the Rangers shouted. The NinjaMegazord leapt up as the falcon connected onto its back.

Juniya ignited his thrusters and took off into the skies towards the airborne Megazord. The NinjaMegazord spun forward, slamming a kick against Juniya that knocked the prince from the air.

Juniya fell to the ground and looked up to see the NinjaMegazord swooping down towards him.

"NinjaMegazord…" the Rangers shouted. "Double-knuckle Strike!"

The falcon wings energized the Megazord's two fists. The wolf fist and ape fist slammed against Juniya with a fierce blow, smashing in the creature's chest. Juniya fell backward, his energy slowly overloading.

"Father…" he said quietly before his body overloaded and exploded, his body turning to ash that spread through the air before vaporizing into nothingness.

NinjaMegazord looked up to the sky island and fired a pair of golden optic blasts at the seal on the skull castle. The seal shattered as the skull started to crumble. The island itself lost its power and crashed back down into the earth from where it rose.

The civilians on the island encased in stone returned to their normal forms.

* * *

The rangers returned to the woods and gathered silently around Sandaya's body. Tears streamed down Trini's cheeks as she hugged onto him tightly.

"They'll pay for this…" Jason said as he rolled his hands into fists. "For every life…"

Behind the rangers, the pieces of the seal started to glow with gold dull energy and reassemble as the skull castle stood once again.

"No way…" Zack said as they stood and stared up at the castle in the distance.

The seal doors opened as Daimamou himself floated out. He was tall and muscular with dark purple/blue skin. His body was covered in a tight leather suit. Dark gold and purple robes were draped over the body suit, and he had golden chains wrapped around his neck. His eyes were blood red, and a growth extended from both sides of his head. Each growth matched the color of his skin and also had a golden tint. The evil spirit carried a dark golden scepter.

"Ninjaranger…" he said in a rumbling voice, his vicious grin revealing a mouthful of fangs. "At last…"

The clouds above turned black as purple lightning struck the skull castle. The skull itself broke free from the skyscraper and hovered through the air before growing two long rectangular sides, emulating the head of the Youkai king. Daimamou stood in the skull's mouth as the floating fortress flew off into the distance.

* * *

Daimamou sat on his dark golden throne within the skull fortress as it flew across the skies. Lines of Dorodoro and the Hana Ninja stood before him, along with Hakumenrou.

"The Ninjaranger have been allowed to live for far too long," the dark lord said. "Let the real war begin…"

**To be continued…**


	15. Ninjor's Release

**Ninja Rangers: Ninjor's Release**

A small blue-and-golden object throttled through space towards Earth. The object, a round vase, charged with mystical, fiery energy as it broke through the planet's atmosphere and shot towards the surface.

* * *

Hakumenrou ran through the forest as Daimamou spoke to him through a telepathic link. "I sense his presence," the Youkai lord said. "Ninjor is returning…find the vase. Do not let him be released."

Hakumenrou recognized the name. He realized what Ninjor could do if he joined the Rangers. He continued on through the woods and spotted a bright comet cut through the skies above. This was the vase Daimamou spoke of.

Hakumenrou reached back and pulled an arrow from his pouch. He cocked the arrow and pulled backward on the weapon while whispering a guidance spell. The arrow radiated with golden energy as it tore through the skies.

* * *

The arrow found its mark. The Rangers' van, Nekomaru, was speeding across a rural road in a wooded area. The arrow struck the van in the rear bumper. It whined in pain and screeched to a halt.

Jonathan wasn't wearing his seatbelt and slammed his head against the wheel. "Ow!" he said while rubbing his head. "Son of a…"

"Smooth man," Zack said while patting his friend on the shoulder.

The rangers left the van and walked to the front of Nekomaru.

Trini looked over the road to see if the van had run over anything. "What was wrong?"

Nekomaru simply purred his distress.

Richie walked around to the back of the van and noticed an arrow sticking from its bumper. He removed the arrow and noticed a roll of paper with writing scribbled on it. "Back here," he called to the others.

The other rangers walked to the back of Nekomaru.

"What is it?" Jason asked.

"A note," Richie said as he handed Jason and Trini the paper.

"Ninjor?" Jason said as he shook his head, reading the note.

Trini nodded. "Whatever he is…he seems important. It says he's at the docks."

"Sounds like a trap," Zack said.

Jason nodded. "Of course."

"Right," Jonathan said. "We'll be checking it out anyway, huh?"

Trini smiled. "Of course."

* * *

The skull fortress of Daimamou hovered over Japan, concealed in a dark patch of clouds. Hakumenrou returned to the fortress and kneeled in front of his master's throne.

"The vase?" Daimamou asked.

Hakumenrou shook his head. "My aim was not true. Ninjor may have cast a deflection spell to block my arrow."

Daimamou wrinkled his gold-and-purple brow. "Unlikely…the vase contains his power. Although…it is possible he's somehow counteracted its effects. He was, after all, the original student of the three great God Generals. He must not be allowed to join his former masters and the Rangers."

Hakumenrou nodded while keeping his head held low. "I will not fail you again."

"See that you don't."

* * *

A young Japanese boy and girl were playing along an old set of docks when they heard a strange screaming noise call for help. They looked around, confused as to where the voice was coming from since they were alone.

Do you hear that? the young boy asked the girl in Japanese.

She nodded, continuing to scan the dock until something caught her eye. It was the blue-and-golden vase bobbing up and down in the water next to a pier.

Over there, she said, wrinkling her brow with curiosity as she ran to the side of the pier. She bent over and picked up the intricate vase, which was definitely the source of the voice. She brought the vase towards a nearby set of steps and sat down while shaking the vase.

Careful, careful! a voice in the vase called out. What are you trying to do, make me sea sick?

The boy's eyes opened wide with awe. It's a genie.

I am no such thing! the voiced shouted. I am Ninjor!

The girl looked down the vase's narrow neck to see a small man whose body was encased in blue-and-gold armor. He had a dark black visor that covered his face.

Nin what? the girl asked, staring down the vase with one eye.

Ninjor, he replied. Student of the Sanshinshou: Muteki Shogun, Kakure Shogun, and Tsubasamaru. Master of The Power.

Master? the boy asked. If you're a Master…how are you stuck?

Well, it all started when- Ninjor stopped, sighed, and shook his head. Look, it's a long story. If you could just kindly open this thing up and let me out…

The girl tried to pull open the hatch on the vase, but it could not be moved. The boy added his strength to no success. He tilted the vase down to his level so he could look down its opening. It's stuck.

Ninjor hung his head in defeat. Oh… he said with frustration. I'll never be out of here…

The vase suddenly started to shake as Ninjor struggled to stay on his feet. Didn't I tell you to stop the shaking?

But the girl and boy didn't answer. They were too busy running from the recently appeared Dorodoro.

* * *

The Youkai soldiers chased the boy and girl towards a plaza nearby the dock area. They ran towards a wide staircase leading up to street level when the boy tripped and fell.

"Ayase!" the girl shouted to her younger brother as she knelt down to help him up.

The boy, Ayase, had skid and bruised his knee badly. To make matters worse, the Dorodoro were fast approaching. They opened their eyes wide in horror, frozen with fear as the Youkai soldiers moved in with jagged blades.

Floor spikes suddenly spread across the ground along the soldiers' path. Dorodoro whined in pain as they stepped on the spurs, injuring their feet.

The five rangers flipped through the air and regrouped with Ayase and his sister at the base of the stair case.

Jason snapped into a fighting stance as he and the others faced the soldiers. "Crawl back to your hole."

The Dorodoro slowly started to back away. Their mission to retrieve the vase having failed, they teleported out in a burst of cyan-tinted light.

Jonathan asked in Japanese if the girl was alright. She told him she was fine, but expressed concern for her brother's knee. She also told them briefly about the small ninja man they'd found in the vase.

Jonathan turned his head to tell Jason and Trini what the child had said, when suddenly, a nearby skyscraper exploded, and debris started to plummet towards them.

"Look out!" Jason shouted as they started to dive for cover.

The debris blinked out of existence before it could strike them. They looked up to see the skyscraper intact, with not a dent or scratch.

Zack shook his head. "What the hell is-"

Before he could finish, a transparent bullet train suddenly shot by them, seemingly passing through them. A burst of fire suddenly erupted on the top of the staircase. The rangers and kids turned to see a purple-robed bat creature standing with his arms crossed.

"Who are you?" Richie asked.

"I am Vampirus," the Youkai said. "Master of illusion…I've come to collect Ninjor."

Trini laid her hand on the girl's shoulder and motioned her to move back. "Stay behind us…"

The rangers pulled out their morphers.

"Shogun transform, Ninja Power!" they shouted as energy shimmered around them and they morphed into their Ranger forms.

Ayase opened his eyes wide with amazement. "Ninjaranger!"

Even Ninjor was shocked to hear the Rangers. "Ninjaranger?! Thank the Maker…"

Vampirus tilted his head while staring at the team. "Armor can not protect you from my power."

The creature extended his hand, and the young girl holding the vase disappeared in a flash of dark light, only to reappear besides Vampirus. The Youkai wrapped his arm around the screaming girl as she struggled to break free.

"Mikoja!" Ayase called for her.

Ninjared pointed at the Youkai. "Let her go now, Youkai."

"Hush," Vampirus said while extending his hand again. The five Rangers and Ayase disappeared in a flash of dark light.

They reappeared in the middle of a busy city intersection as dozens of pedestrians walked by, not paying them any notice.

Ninjayellow shook his head. "I have a really bad feeling about this…"

The Rangers suddenly heard a group of men in black suits with high-powered assault weapons rushing through the crowd towards them.

"Yep," Ninjayellow said. "Bad feeling."

Ninjawhite placed her arms on the boy's shoulders as she and the others started running. "We must be trapped in an illusion."

The Rangers rushed past the crowd and turned down an alley, leading towards what appeared to be a construction area. Another group of suited men blocked their path with weapons aimed forward.

"Other way," Ninjared said as the men opened fire.

Sparks exploded across the Rangers' armor from the impact as they protected Ayase from the blasts. They turned and ran towards a wooden door that seemed to be hovering in the center of the alley. They jumped through, bullets still exploding against them.

The Rangers and Ayase fell onto a rocky shore after passing through the door. They slowly rose to their feet and made sure Ayase was all right before looking around. Ninjablack was the first to notice their rather unusual problem.

"Uh, guys," Ninjablack said as he pointed off towards the distance. Five teenagers sat on the rocks near the shore, and they were identical to the rangers, only they looked much more grim.

The doppelgangers stood and rushed forward with blinding speed while holding samurai swords. The Rangers could barely defend themselves fast enough.

The Jason duplicate swung his blade diagonally across Ninjared's chest, then charged forward with a horizontal strike.

Jonathan spun forward with a horizontal blow that sparked across Ninjayellow's chest.

Trini swung her saber in an upward diagonal strike, knocking Ninjawhite backwards.

Richie arced his saber through a wide horizontal blow that slashed across Ninjablue's armor.

Zack swung a horizontal blow that knocked Ninjablack backwards.

The duplicates didn't press on their attack. Instead they turned and ran away while vanishing into thin air.

The Rangers heard the familiar scream of Mikoja and immediately turned around to see the girl being held by Vampirus. "Having fun yet?" Vampirus asked.

The villain extended his hand forward and launched a fiery energy pulse that exploded against the Rangers' armor.

Vampirus ripped the vase from the girl's hand and tossed her aside.

"No!" Mikoja shouted as she grabbed the vase. "Give it back! It's not yours!"

Ninjor was rattled around inside the vase as the two struggled for control.

"Enough is enough!" he shouted as he looked up the bottle neck. He placed his hands together and launched a small stream of flame that erupted from the bottle and struck Vampirus in the face.

Vampirus dropped the vase, and Ninjawhite rolled across the ground and picked it up.

Vampirus took a step back as the illusion vanished. They were back at the stairwell. Vampirus stood at the top of the stairwell with Mikoja, and the Rangers stood at its base along with Ayase and the vase.

"Damn you," Vampirus cursed as he rubbed his injured face and tightened his grasp on the girl. "You will turn Ninjor over to me or the girl will die."

"Mikoja!" Ayase shouted as Vampirus vanished with the girl.

* * *

Ayase sat on the steps with his head hung low while cradling the vase within his arms. Trini walked over to him and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"We'll get her back," Trini said. "I promise."

"What about Ninjor?" Richie asked.

"By the way…" Jonathan said. "What exactly is Ninjor?"

"All you had to do was ask," Ninjor said from within the vase.

"The Three God Generals recruited me to be their avatar and fight against the Youkai," Ninjor explained. "They showed me The Power. Taught me their Ninpo. I quickly rose to the rank of Master. I fought Daimamou and his vile creatures for years, until the Youkai lord sacrificed half his strength to imprison me. After my defeat, the ninja dispatcher Sandaya was contacted by an off-world sage known as Zordon. Zordon taught Sandaya how to channel the power of the Three God Generals into a strike force, the first Ninjaranger."

Jason, Trini, and Zack's eyebrows raised at the mention of their former mentor's name.

Before they could inquire further, Ayase tilted the vase down to his level of sight. "You have to help," he pleaded. "You can fight. Fight to get her back."

"I'm powerless here," Ninjor said. "Apparently it takes someone special to break this vase…"

A small golden mallet attached to the vase started to shimmer. A golden aura surrounded Trini at the same time. The others looked to her.

"Subtle," Jonathan said sarcastically.

Jason nodded. "Give it a shot…"

Trini reached out and managed to pull the mallet free. A smile spread across her face. "It worked."

"Break it open," Zack said.

Trini swung the small hammer towards the vase, but Ninjor shouted before it connected. "Wait!" he pleaded. "No harm must fall to Mikoja…I believe I have a plan…"

* * *

Nekomaru pulled up to the rock quarry and came to a halt. The rangers left the van with Ninjor's vase, leaving Ayase inside. The rangers spread out slightly, looking for some sign of the Youkai.

"We're here!" Jason shouted. "Come out!"

A hovering wooden door appeared in the middle of the quarry. It opened, and a swarm of energy tentacles shot out and wrapped around the rangers. Ayase watched helplessly as the five teens were pulled inside. The door slammed shut and disappeared.

* * *

The rangers rematerialized standing in the front row of an empty and dark movie theater. They looked up to the screen to see an image of Vampirus accompanied by a group of Dorodoro. The soldiers were holding on to a terrified Mikoja.

"Nice of you to join me," Vampirus said through the screen. "Kindly set Ninjor down and step away…"

Trini slowly stepped forward and set the vase down on the front row of seats. Vampirus reached forward, his arms extending through the screen, and brought the vase back towards him while cackling with hideous laughter.

The rangers quickly reached for their morphers. "Shogun transform!" they shouted as their armor shimmered to life. They leapt forward in a blur of energy and shattered through the forward movie screen. The blast knocked the Rangers and villains out of the illusion.

The villains were disoriented by the sudden shift back to reality, and the Rangers were quick to take advantage of this.

"Shogun Blasters!" they shouted while firing lances of golden energy that exploded against the villains. Ninjor's vase was tossed free from the monster's grasp, and Mikoja broke lose from the Dorodoro.

The Rangers unsheathed their swords and charged forward towards the oncoming group of Dorodoro. The two groups clashed swords and slammed against each other.

Ayase ran to the girl's side and helped her to her feet. Ninjared covered the two kids by slashing against a group of Dorodoro with his blade.

"Mikoja," Ayase said affectionately while taking her hand and running back towards Nekomaru.

A small group of Dorodoro broke off to follow the two kids, but Ninjablack was quick to leap to their aide. He struck down a soldier with a vertical strike across its back. He turned with an upward diagonal blow that slashed across another Dorodoro.

Ninjablue ducked low and held his saber high to block a soldier's jagged sword strike. He knocked the blade away while spinning and slashing horizontally through the soldier.

Ninjayellow parried a blow and spun a reverse crescent kick that slammed across the soldier's face.

Ninjawhite knocked a soldier back with her blade and somersaulted underneath a strike, rolling across the ground to Ninjor's vase. The Ranger picked up the vase and turned just in time to see Vampirus charging forward with a fencing-type saber.

Ninjawhite ducked under the villain's first strike, but the monster's second blow sparked across her chest and knocked her backward. Vampirus lifted his sword high to slam the blade against the Ranger's helmet.

An arrow suddenly shot out from no where and exploded against Vampirus, causing the monster to stumble backward. Ninjawhite opened her eyes wide with shock beneath her helmet as she turned to see who had saved her. It was Hakumenrou.

"Father…" Ninjawhite said quietly as she rose to her feet. By the time the other Rangers regrouped around her, Hakumenrou had already stepped away.

Vampirus regained his balance and glared at the Rangers. "Bastards…"

Vampirus summoned lightning from the sky and used its energy to grow giant.

The Rangers each took a step back, and Ninjor started to shout to Ninjawhite from his vase. "Trini!" Ninjor shouted. "Now is the time. Set me free…"

Ninjawhite placed the vase on the ground and removed the small golden hammer. She pulled back and swung hard, shattering the vase and releasing a bright burst of blue energy that quickly grew to giant size.

"I am Ninjor!" Ninjor shouted.

The warrior began to stretch his joints and muscles while breathing a sigh of relief. "Been a while…it sure feels good…"

Vampirus fell back into a fighting stance. "You should have stayed in your vase…"

"And missed this wonderful chance to visit?" Ninjor said as he snapped into a fighting stance.

Vampirus charged forward and swung his claws at the blue-armored warrior. Ninjor vanished in a puff of smoke and reappeared lying on the ground behind the creature.

"Missed me," Ninjor said tauntingly.

Vampirus turned to strike at Ninjor again. He vanished in another puff of smoke.

Vampirus turned, expecting Ninjor to appear behind him. The blue-armored warrior instead appeared swooping down from the sky while riding on a cloud.

"Over here!" Ninjor shouted while unsheathing his sword.

Ninjor swarmed past Vampirus and slashed the monster horizontally across the chest. He flew farther back and turned for a second pass. Vampirus was ready this time.

The monster extended his hand and launched a burst of energy. A bright flash of light enveloped Ninjor, and he dropped to the ground. He slowly rose to his feet and found himself surrounded by a dark crimson illusion. Fire suddenly erupted around him and exploded against his armor. The blasts intensified, and Ninjor fell face-forward onto the ground.

Vampirus laughed as he watched Ninjor try to rise. "Get up, blue boy…die with some dignity…"

"Blue boy…?!" Ninjor said as his anger started to rise. "Blue boy…?!"

Ninjor rose to the ground as fire erupted within his visor. "It's on now, Vampirus…ninja armor energize!"

Ninjor's armor exploded with energy as it snapped into a samurai-type configuration with a red helmet and chest slip across the chest plate. Ninjor attached his sword to his holster to form a bladed-staff weapon.

Ninjor dashed forward, parried a blow from Vampirus, and dashed forward with a horizontal strike that slashed across the monster's chest.

Ninjor turned while swinging down a diagonal blow that sparked across the monster and followed with another horizontal strike. The warrior thrust his weapon forward and speared the blade against the monster's face.

The illusion vanished as Vampirus went tumbling across the ground.

The Rangers looked up to see Vampirus rise to his feet.

"Let's help him out, guys," Ninjared said as he and the others readied their scrolls.

"Ninjazords, awaken!" the Rangers shouted as powerful lightning shot across the skies.

"Ninja Ape!" Ninjared shouted. The symbol on his scroll glowed and projected behind the Ranger before forming the mighty ape zord. Ninjared levitated backwards and merged into his zord's cockpit.

"Ninja Frog!" Ninjablack shouted. The symbol on his scroll glowed and projected behind the Ranger before forming the frog zord. Ninjablack levitated backwards and merged into his zord's cockpit.

"Ninja Crane!" Ninjawhite shouted. The symbol on her scroll glowed and projected behind the Ranger before forming the crane zord. Ninjawhite levitated backwards and merged into her zord's cockpit.

"Ninja Wolf!" Ninjablue shouted. The symbol on his scroll glowed and projected behind the Ranger before forming the wolf zord. Ninjablue levitated backwards and merged into his zord's cockpit.

"Ninja Bear!" Ninjayellow shouted. The symbol on his scroll glowed and projected behind the Ranger before forming the bear zord. Ninjayellow levitated backwards and merged into his zord's cockpit.

"Ninja fusion…Kakure Shogun!" the Rangers shouted as their zords leapt into the air and started to reform. The Ninjazords combined into one giant warrior and landed on the ground below.

"NinjaMegazord…Kakure Shogun!" the Rangers shouted from their cockpits.

Ninjor looked up to the Megazord. "Nice of you to finally show up…"

White Falcon flew through the skies, its reflection shining in the Megazord's red eyes.

"Falconzord, combine!" the Rangers shouted. The NinjaMegazord leapt up as the falcon connected onto its back.

Ninjor turned to face the monster and built up a sphere of crimson energy between his hands.

"Ninpo bomber!" he shouted as he hurled the blast forward. It exploded against the monster's chest as the NinjaMegazord swooped down to attack.

"NinjaMegazord…" the Rangers shouted. "Double knuckle strike!"

The falcon wings energized the Megazord's two fists. The wolf fist and ape fist slammed against Vampirus with a fierce blow, smashing in the creature's chest. Vampirus fell backward, his energy slowly overloading and exploding.

Through the smoke of the defeated creature, Daimamou's face appeared as a semi-transparent vision.

"Daimamou," Ninjor said as he stepped back into a defensive stance.

"Ninjor…" Daimamou said. "I do not know how you've returned to this realm. I do not know how you've survived all these years. What I do know…is that your fate will be the same as the Rangers. Your fate is death."

Daimamou's face vanished.

**To be continued…**


	16. A Cat's Trap

**Ninja Rangers: A Cat's Trap**

A Youkai wreaked havoc upon a plaza in Tokyo while alongside an army of Dorodoro. The creatures attacked without mercy, cutting down anyone in their path. The monster itself was a slender, bulky creature that seemed to be made of stitched, blue organic fabric. Its head was flat and cylinder shaped.

The five rangers ran to the plaza and assumed defensive stances.

"Youkai!" Jason shouted.

The creature named Nopperabou turned and faced the teens. "Ah, the Rangers…here I thought things were getting boring."

Jason ignored the remarks and grabbed his morpher. "Let's do it," he said.

"Shogun transform, Ninja Power!" they shouted as they activated their morphers. Energy whirled around them as they transformed into their armor.

The Rangers charged forward and clashed with the Youkai soldiers.

Ninjawhite launched a combo of diagonal strikes with her blade that cut across a pair of soldiers to both her sides. She skipped forward and landed a vertical blow that cut down through a third soldier's head.

Ninjablue stood his ground as a pair of Dorodoro charged towards him. He launched a spinning heel kick that slammed across a soldier's head.

Ninjayellow grabbed two soldiers by their necks and slammed their heads together. He tossed those Dorodoro aside and hook punched a third soldier across the head.

Ninjablack slammed his foot down against a fallen soldier's chest. He hopped off that Dorodoro and spun forward with a horizontal strike that ripped through a second soldier.

Ninjared parried a duo attack from two soldiers with a single motion, then brought his blade back around in a diagonal arc that ripped across those two Dorodoro. He looked to his right and slammed a sidekick against another soldier's face.

The Rangers turned their attention towards the creature and combined their swords. "Shinobi Spear!" they shouted while firing a stream of golden energy that pierced through the creature.

The monster fell back as its energy overloaded and exploded.

* * *

Battling Youkai constantly made it easy for the rangers to forget their real purpose for being in Japan. Part of their study abroad experience was taking part in various community service activities.

Trini spent her time with a young English-speaking girl whenever she could. She was middle-school aged and had a natural skill in martial arts. Her name was Yuuriko.

Trini and Yuuriko were sparring in a wooded field near an old temple. They each wielded staffs, twirling them through various attack and defense patterns as they exchanged blows in a dance of parries and strikes.

They ended their match and bowed to one another.

"You're getting better," Trini said with a smile.

The girl's face turned slightly red with embarrassment as she smiled. "Thanks. I've been practicing."

"It shows," Trini said.

The two girls didn't notice a Youkai creature watching them from the woods. The monster was fox-liked with orange-brown fur and nine tails. Its name was Kyuubi No Kistune. The monster narrowed its eyes as it watched Trini and Yuuriko part. The creature followed the girl with its eyes while watching her run away. A feral grin spread across the monster's face.

* * *

Trini returned to Nekomaru to find the other four rangers huddled inside with concerned looks on their faces. She opened the door and looked in.

"What's wrong?" Trini asked.

"The Youkai again," Zack said.

"As always," Jonathan added with his arms crossed.

* * *

Yuuriko was walking home through a field of tall grass just outside the city. She was using her staff as she would a walking cane and replaying her recent sparring match through her mind.

She suddenly heard a strange shuffling noise come from the grass. It sounded like a cross between a cat's purr and a snake's hiss. She saw the outlines of several figures weaving in and out of the grass.

Yuuriko took cover just as the fox-like Youkai peaked its head over the grass, waving its nine tails. She recognized such things from the news and knew they were trouble. She used what little stealth skills she had and tried to sneak away.

* * *

"What are they doing this time?" Trini asked.

"Kidnapping again," Jason said. "They're targeting the kids."

Trini narrowed her brow. Nothing made her angrier than when her enemies targeted children. Jason told her where the kidnappings were taking place. He described the field of grass just outside the city.

"Yuuriko," Trini said.

"Huh?" Jonathan asked.

"That's the route she takes home," Trini said with growing concern. "She could be in trouble…"

As if on cue, Trini's young friend Yuuriko ran towards the van, her staff still in hand.

"Trini!" she shouted as she ran over to her mentor and grabbed her by the arm. "You have to come see this…"

"What did you see?" Trini asked as she placed her hands on Yuuriko's shoulders.

"One of those monsters…" Yuuriko said as she started to walk off, pulling Trini's arm to follow. "You have to see it for yourself…come on…"

Trini and Yuuriko left for the field of tall grass.

* * *

Trini and Yuuriko arrived at the field of grass but saw no sign of the Youkai. Yuuriko shook her head in disappointment. "They were here, Trini," Yuuriko said. "You have to believe me…"

"I do," Trini said as she nodded. "In fact, I'm not entirely sure they're gone."

The two heard a faint chanting noise come from the distance that Yuuriko immediately recognized. The girl narrowed her brow at the sound of the noise and ran forward to investigate it.

"This way!" Yuuriko shouted.

They ran to the edge of a hill and looked down to a dirt path to see a convoy of robed figures wearing masks resembling dog/cat/fox hybrids. They were chanting and moving forward in a monk-like fashion. They could have been either a religious group or acting group. Could have been; but Trini knew they were neither.

"Let's follow," Yuuriko said quietly as she leapt down the hillside.

Trini tried to call for her to wait, but the girl was already halfway down the hill.

Yuuriko and Trini followed the line of masked figures down a staircase that extended into an underground chamber near the subway system. By the time Trini and Yuuriko reached the end of the staircase, the soldiers had disappeared.

Yuuriko tightened her grip on her staff as she and Trini looked around. The girl shook her head. "This doesn't feel right…"

Trini shook her head. "Maybe you should-"

Masked Dorodoro suddenly sprang out as if from no where and swarmed around Trini and Yuuriko.

One of the soldiers swung its blade towards Trini's head. She grabbed the soldier's wrist while flipping the grunt to the ground. Another Dorodoro moved in and Trini grabbed hold of that soldier's wrist as well, hurling the Dorodoro over her shoulder and slamming him against the ground. Trini bent down and slammed a knifehand blow against the fallen soldier.

Trini looked to her right and saw that Yuuriko was fending off a quartet of soldiers with her staff. She was doing surprisingly well, but more soldiers were moving in. Trini knew she had no choice but to morph.

"Shogun transform, Ninja Power!" she shouted while holding her morpher. Energy shimmered around her as she morphed into her Ranger form.

Ninjawhite began parrying and striking down soldiers left and right. She knocked a sword away and struck that soldier diagonally. She parried a blow and arced around with a horizontal slash. She turned with an up-swooping diagonal strike that slashed across a soldier.

Once Ninjawhite was confident she had most of the soldiers' attention, she flipped back out to ground level. Most of the soldiers followed her out and rushed towards her, but she met their attack line head on with a flurry of sword strikes and kicks.

Ninjawhite flipped backwards through the air and landed on an above ledge while looking down at the soldiers. She pulled out her sidearm.

"Shogun Blaster!" she shouted while firing lances of golden energy that exploded against the soldiers below.

The Ranger was taking aim at another group of soldiers when she heard Yuuriko's screams. "Trini! Help!"

Ninjawhite looked down to see a group of Dorodoro carry off her friend, despite the young one's struggles to break free.

"Yuuriko!" Ninjawhite shouted as she flipped back through the air and landed on the ground.

The Ranger started to charge towards her friend, but a group of Dorodoro blocked her path. Ninjawhite spun past the first soldier while slashing it with a horizontal blow from her sword. Ninjawhite parried another soldier's blow and dashed forward with an upward diagonal strike that sparked through the creature.

The Ranger continued her advance, her sword a blur of motion while slashing and sparking against the Dorodoro in her way. Try as she may, the soldiers kept coming, and more distance separated her from Yuuriko.

The other rangers suddenly dropped down to the ground on the incline and started slamming against the Dorodoro. The soldiers were thrown off guard as the teens pressed on their attack.

Jason outer blocked a soldier's blow and slammed a palm heel strike against that soldier's chest, following with a reverse sidekick that slammed against its body.

Jason looked to Trini. "Go get Yuuriko. We'll keep these creeps off your back."

Trini powered down her armor and ran into the city to find Yuuriko. She ran over a catwalk and looked down to see the girl lying on the pavement.

"Yuuriko!" she shouted as she ran down to her young friend.

Trini leaned over Yuuriko, and a tail immediately struck out from underneath the girl and wrapped around Trini's throat.

Trini struggled to pry the tail from her throat, but the more she fought the tighter its grasp became.

Yuuriko opened her eyes and started to glow with energy. Her body transformed into the fox Youkai. Trini realized it had never been the real Yuuriko at all. The Youkai had assumed the girl's form to lead Trini into a trap. She had fallen for it.

The Youkai rose to its feet and flashed a feral grin. "You Rangers are a predictable litter."

"Where's Yuuriko?" Trini asked. "If you hurt a single hair on her head, I'll-"

"Spare me," the Youkai said as it pulled out one of the masks she had seen earlier.

The monster reached down to place the mask on Trini's face. The ranger tried to struggle, but the tail held her still. The creature managed to fit the mask onto Trini's face. She lost consciousness and went limp the second the mask touched her face.

* * *

A group of Dorodoro threw Yuuriko into a dimly-lit storage area caged off by a chain-linked fence. The other kidnapped children were there as well. Some were frightened. Others were crying. Yuuriko was simply angry.

* * *

The fox Youkai kneeled in front of Daimamou's throne.

"It is done, my dreaded lord," the monster purred. "The White Ranger is our prisoner."

Daimamou grinned, revealing a mouth full of fangs. He fantasized about what it would be like to drive his claws through Trini's gut and watch her eyes open wide with horror as the life ebbed from her body.

"Excellent," Daimamou said. "Have her brought to me when she awakens."

* * *

A group of Dorodoro patrolled the building where the children were being kept. A walkway extended from the building's side and across a plaza. Beneath the concrete walkway were several blocks of concrete for ornate purposes.

A mask was held up from behind each of the four blocks as a slight "Ku" sound came from behind them.

The Dorodoro tilted their heads with confusion and emitted a "Ku?" sound of their own.

A "Ku" answered them, and they moved closer to investigate. The masks dropped back down behind the blocks as the soldiers moved closer.

A Dorodoro leapt onto one of the small blocks to investigate. A red-armored leg suddenly knocked the feet out from underneath that Dorodoro. The soldier crashed back-first onto the block as Ninjared rose and slammed a knifehand chop against the fallen soldier's chest.

Ninjablack snapped out a sweep kick that knocked a Dorodoro down. The Ranger stood over the fallen soldier and slammed a punch against its face.

Ninjayellow pounced up and grabbed onto one of the soldiers with a choke hold. "Peek-a-boo," he said while slamming a knifehand chop against the soldier's neck.

Ninjablue wrapped his legs around a soldier's ankles and twisted, toppling that Dorodoro to the ground.

"Let's move," Ninjared said as they moved towards the building.

The Rangers rushed into the dimly-lit building and spotted Yuuriko and the other frightened children. The Rangers untied them.

* * *

Trini awoke to find herself in a dimly-lit office of a high-rise building. Her hands and feet were tied behind her back. She looked up as the fox Youkai entered the room.

"Glad to see you're awake," the Youkai said tauntingly.

"Where's Yuuriko," Trini said as she worked the knots and started to slowly untie herself.

"Oh, she's safe," the creature said. "For now at least. Now that the children have served their purpose, I suppose they're expendable. Some of my coworkers would love to dine on them."

Trini tossed her bindings aside as she rose. "You Youkai and your tricks are getting old."

The monster opened her eyes with shock and quickly narrowed them with anger.

The ranger readied her morpher and shouted "Shogun transform!" as energy shimmered around her and she changed into her Ranger form.

The monster snarled as it pounced forward. Ninjawhite leapt upward with a backward somersault as the monster passed underneath her. Ninjawhite completed the flip by landing against the monster's back and smashing the creature to the ground.

Ninjawhite leapt off the fallen creature and landed by the room's exit just as the other Rangers burst in.

"Yuuriko's alright," Ninjared said.

Ninjawhite glared at the fox Youkai. "Did you hear that, Youkai?"

"I'm not impressed," the villain said as she picked up a small glass globe from a coffee table and hurled it at the Rangers. The globe exploded, and the Rangers were sent flying backward, shattering through the window.

The Rangers landed on the ground below in a wide area of grass and dirt surrounded by three sides with tall buildings of concrete and steel.

The Youkai flipped down to the ground and assumed a cat-like fighting stance while facing off with the Rangers.

Ninjawhite unsheathed her sword. "Let's go."

The Rangers held their blades and charged forward to attack the monster. The Youkai opened its fanged jaw and spat a stream of fire that speared towards the Rangers and exploded against their armor. The team was thrown back and suddenly found themselves surrounded by a pitch-black pocket dimension. It could have been an illusion as well, but the Rangers were too concerned with the walls of flame surrounding them to worry about their location.

The monster's tail whipped forward out of the darkness and slashed across Ninjared's chest. Another tail arced downward and slashed against Ninjablack. That tail curved around and slammed against Ninjablue with a shower of sparks.

Another pair of tails lashed around the throats of Ninjawhite and Ninjayellow and tightened. The cat monster stood up from the flame and laughed as she dragged the two Rangers closer to her and lifted them up by their necks. The Rangers struggled to break free, but could not.

The monster armed a small wooden rifle and aimed it forward. She pulled the trigger, firing a shot that exploded against Ninjawhite's chest. The creature triggered another blast that exploded against Ninjayellow.

The two Rangers were thrown backward as the others regrouped around them and helped them to her feet.

"We have to throw her off guard," Ninjared said as he readied his weapon. "Swords!"

The five Rangers placed their swords together and shouted "Shinobi flash!"

Bright light pulsed through the darkness, taking the monster aback as the pocket dimension blinked out of existence. The creature went rolling across the ground, still dazed by the light pulse.

The Rangers regrouped.

"Let's finish her," Ninjared said.

The Rangers combined their swords again. "Shinobi Spear!"

They fired a lance of golden energy that exploded through the creature as she fell backward.

Mystical lightning suddenly danced across the skies before striking the fallen monster, reenergizing her and causing her to grow to giant scales.

Even before the Rangers could ready their scrolls, Ninjor appeared in his giant form while soaring down on a cloud.

"Ninjor!" Ninjayellow shouted.

"Coming down!" Ninjor shouted as he leapt off the cloud.

Ninjor leapt down towards the monster and slashed the creature across the chest. He followed by dashing forward and slashing her horizontally. Ninjor turned and landed another diagonal strike across the creature. Ninjor twisted his sword back and slammed a punch against the creature's face.

The cat monster was forced back and regrouped while snapping into a fighting stance. "Nice shot, blue boy…you got lucky."

"Blue boy?!" Ninjor said as his visor flashed with rage. "Ninja armor energize!"

Ninjor's armor exploded with energy as it snapped into a samurai-type configuration with a red helmet and chest slip across the chest plate. Ninjor attached his sword to his holster to form a bladed staff weapon.

"Ninjazords, awaken!" the Rangers shouted while opening their scrolls.

"Ninja Ape!" Ninjared shouted. The symbol on his scroll glowed and projected behind the Ranger before forming the mighty ape zord. Ninjared levitated backwards and merged into his zord's cockpit.

"Ninja Frog!" Ninjablack shouted. The symbol on his scroll glowed and projected behind the Ranger before forming the frog zord. Ninjablack levitated backwards and merged into his zord's cockpit.

"Ninja Crane!" Ninjawhite shouted. The symbol on her scroll glowed and projected behind the Ranger before forming the crane zord. Ninjawhite levitated backwards and merged into her zord's cockpit.

"Ninja Wolf!" Ninjablue shouted. The symbol on his scroll glowed and projected behind the Ranger before forming the wolf zord. Ninjablue levitated backwards and merged into his zord's cockpit.

"Ninja Bear!" Ninjayellow shouted. The symbol on his scroll glowed and projected behind the Ranger before forming the bear zord. Ninjayellow levitated backwards and merged into his zord's cockpit.

"Ninja fusion…Kakure Shogun!" the Rangers shouted as their zords leapt into the air and started to reform. The Ninjazords combined into one giant warrior and landed on the ground below.

"NinjaMegazord…Kakure Shogun!" the Rangers shouted from their cockpits.

White Falcon flew through the skies, its reflection shining in the Megazord's red eyes.

"Falconzord, combine!" the Rangers shouted. The NinjaMegazord leapt up as the falcon connected onto its back. The Megazord landed next to Ninjor, and the two allies faced off with the monster.

Ninjor turned to face the monster and built up a sphere of crimson energy between his hands.

"Ninpo bomber!" he shouted as he hurled the blast forward. It exploded against the monster's chest as the NinjaMegazord swooped down to attack.

"NinjaMegazord…" the Rangers shouted. "Double knuckle strike!"

The falcon wings energized the Megazord's two fists. The wolf fist and ape fist slammed against the Youkai with a fierce blow, smashing in the creature's chest. The monster fell backward, his energy slowly overloading and exploding.

* * *

Trini sat at a picnic table near the city's border. Nekomaru was parked nearby. Trini and Yuuriko were laughing and telling stories as the other rangers leaned against the van and watched.

Jonathan sighed longingly as he looked at Trini. The others looked at him and smiled.

"Don't even start…" Jonathan said.

**To be continued… **


	17. Edge of Defeat

**Ninja Rangers: Edge of Defeat**

Daimamou stood in the lower chambers of his floating skull palace. Dark candles provided the only source of illumination as the evil spirit whispered an incantation in a language long forgotten by time. Strands of purple energy crackled around him as he opened his jaw, and a bubbly mass started to appear from inside his mouth.

The mass formed a slimy egg that landed on the floor of stone. The egg cracked open, and a creature of blue slime started to assemble. The creature stood, its entire body made of blue-and-golden colored sludge. Daimamou whispered the creature's name, which roughly translated into Blue Globber.

"Ninjor has joined the Rangers," Daimamou growled. "Along with the ShogunMegazord, NinjaMegazord, Battlezords…the scale of power has titled in their favor. I expect you to tip that scale."

A bubbling noise escaped the creature's lips.

Daimamou didn't notice Hakumenrou eavesdropping from a dark corner.

* * *

It was three hours until dawn. A young boy and his two K-9's walked through the woods alone. His stare seemed empty and eerie as he walked among the trees with his pets.

The boy stopped when Hakumenrou appeared in front of him. The dogs walked over to Hakumenrou and sat by his side.

"The Three God Generals are in danger," Hakumenrou said. "Daimamou's power is growing strong."

The boy remained silent, his eyes seemingly staring through Hakumenrou.

"You know what to do," Hakumenrou said.

The boy nodded before turning and walking off. His two dogs followed.

* * *

Nekomaru was parked near an empty plaza area. An ornate fountain spraying water was nearby. Ninjor was by the fountain, playing with Mikoja and Ayase while the rangers watched with amusement.

"There's something you don't see everyday," Jonathan said.

"Where do you think their parents are?" Richie asked.

Jason shook his head. "Who knows…"

Trini lowered her head at the mention of "parent." It made her think of her father.

Ninjor let Mikoja run off and walked over to the rangers.

"It feels so good to be free again," Ninjor said.

Zack smiled. "It's been weeks, Ninjor."

"How about I lock you up in a vase for 400 years and-" Ninjor started to say, but a screaming noise cut him off. He recognized the scream as Mikoja's.

* * *

The Pink Hana Ninja smiled wickedly as she and her sisters, dressed in their standard gray ninja outfits with colored scarves, walked towards the girl with their swords pointed towards her throat. The girl screamed and struggled as Dorodoro held her against a tree.

"Stop right there!" Ninjor yelled as he and the rangers ran to the scene.

The Hana Ninja and soldiers turned to face the rangers. The Pink Hana Ninja flashed the rangers a cold smile. "Rangers…It has been a while…"

The Hana extended their hands and launched a cloud of sparkling dust that surrounded the rangers and exploded.

"Shogun transform!" They activated their armor and leapt from the explosion. The Rangers and Ninjor charged forward towards their opponents.

Ninjared charged towards Orange Hana Ninja, but a group of Dorodoro blocked his path. Ninjared pulled his sword free and began hacking through the soldiers. Parry. Counter. Thrust. Strike.

The Ranger slashed diagonally through the last Dorodoro and leapt towards the orange-scarf Hana with a horizontal strike. The woman vanished and reappeared behind the Ranger. Ninjared snapped his leg around with a hook kick aimed for her head, but she vanished again.

The Hana reappeared to Ninjared's side and pulled out her blade. She knocked Ninjared's sword away and slashed him diagonally across the chest, arcing her saber around for a follow up horizontal strike.

The green-scarf Hana's sword sparked diagonally across Ninjayellow's armor, and then horizontally. She kicked the Ranger backward, and he went rolling across the ground near a group of Dorodoro.

Ninjayellow rose to his feet and readied his sword. "You five must have been practicing…"

The Hana extended her sword and launched a stream of sparks that blasted against Ninjayellow and sent him flying backward.

The purple-scarf Hana parried a blow from Ninjawhite and ran her sword horizontally across Ninjawhite's armor. The Hana followed with an upward diagonal swing, and then snapped an outer crescent kick that slammed against the Ranger's helmet.

Ninjablack leapt towards the purple-scarf Hana to aid Ninjawhite. The Hana leapt through the air to meet the Ranger. Their swords clashed as they passed each other. They each slammed their feet against opposite trees and pushed back through the air, arcing towards each other. The Hana struck Ninjablack with a horizontal blow that knocked him back to the ground.

Ninjor used his fists to bash his way through a group of Dorodoro. His strikes were quick and efficient. Not a single move was wasted.

The warrior heard a scream in the distance and recognized the voice immediately.

"Mikoja!" he shouted as he knocked a soldier away and ran towards his young friend.

The pink-scarf Hana Ninja was carrying Mikoja away as the girl screamed.

"Let her go you fiend!" Ninjor yelled as he sprinted towards them.

The Hana quickly turned around and snapped her fingers. A volley of chains erupted from the ground and wrapped around Ninjor, holding him in place while holding tight against his armor.

"Hey!" he shouted as he tried to break free. "What is this?"

"A trap, you blue twit," the Hana said as she stood with her blade to the girl's throat.

Nearby, a small line of blue ooze was creeping across the forest ground.

"These chains can't hold me!" Ninjor shouted as he called upon all his strength and energy and snapped free from his bindings.

The warrior ran towards the Hana Ninja, when suddenly, a stream of blue energy erupted from the ground and latched onto Ninjor's back. The energy materialized into the Blue Globber monster.

"Maybe the chains can't," the Hana said with an evil grin. "But surely my friend here can…"

The two K-9's suddenly leapt from the woods as if from no where and slammed against the Hana Ninja. The Hana was thrown backwards, loosing her grasp on Mikoja.

Ninjawhite ran to the girl's side and leaned over, placing her hands on her shoulders. "Run Mikoja…Nekomaru will watch you."

Mikoja nodded and ran off as the other Rangers regrouped with Ninjawhite.

Ninjor continued to struggle against the slime creature attached to his back. When he realized he couldn't remove the monster by force, he resorted to more drastic measures.

"Going up," Ninjor said as he grew to giant size.

Lightning streaked down from the sky and struck the Blue Globber, energizing the creature. The monster grew to giant size and tightened its grasp around Ninjor. Large tubes grew from its fingers, and the monster used these tubes to start draining energy from Ninjor.

Strands of energy danced across Ninjor's body and were sucked into the tubes as Ninjor's body started to tremble. The two opponents teleported away in a flash of blue energy.

* * *

The silent boy sat at an outdoor table near Nekomaru along with the rangers. His two dogs were nearby, ears perked and alert. The boy seamed different to the rangers, more than likely because he was speaking.

"Daimamou wants the energy of the Sanshinshou," the boy said in a quiet tone. "He'll use the energy of Ninjor to get it."

"How do you know this?" Jason asked as he leaned forward.

Trini had a more personal interest in the boy. "And how do you know my father? Sandaya said you were a friend of the family…What did he mean?"

"Just what he said," the boy said as he rose and walked away with his two dogs.

* * *

Ninjor awoke to find himself on the ground of the Youkai Lord's skull palace. He was bound in chains and unable to move. He tried to rise to his feet and break from the chains, but his legs were too weak.

Daimamou laughed at Ninjor as he entered the chamber with Hakumenrou at his side.

"Difficulty breaking free, Ninjor?" Daimamou asked. "My creature has absorbed your power. Soon you will be nothing more than an empty shell."

"You'll never get away with this, Daimamou," Ninjor said.

The Youkai lord revealed a grin full of fangs. "I already have."

* * *

The giant Blue Globber stomped through the streets as citizens below ran in panic. He fired cyan-tinted optic blasts that exploded against buildings and shattered through concrete and steel.

Nekomaru drove through the falling rubble below on its way to drop the rangers off at the battle scene. The van pulled to a stop as the rangers jumped out.

They stared up at the creature while reading their morphers.

"Shogun transform, Ninja Power!" they shouted as energy shimmered around them and they morphed into their Ranger forms.

"Ninjazords, awaken!" the Rangers shouted while opening their scrolls.

"Ninja Ape!" Ninjared shouted. The symbol on his scroll glowed and projected behind the Ranger before forming the mighty ape zord. Ninjared levitated backwards and merged into his zord's cockpit.

"Ninja Frog!" Ninjablack shouted. The symbol on his scroll glowed and projected behind the Ranger before forming the frog zord. Ninjablack levitated backwards and merged into his zord's cockpit.

"Ninja Crane!" Ninjawhite shouted. The symbol on her scroll glowed and projected behind the Ranger before forming the crane zord. Ninjawhite levitated backwards and merged into her zord's cockpit.

"Ninja Wolf!" Ninjablue shouted. The symbol on his scroll glowed and projected behind the Ranger before forming the wolf zord. Ninjablue levitated backwards and merged into his zord's cockpit.

"Ninja Bear!" Ninjayellow shouted. The symbol on his scroll glowed and projected behind the Ranger before forming the bear zord. Ninjayellow levitated backwards and merged into his zord's cockpit.

"Ninja fusion…Kakure Shogun!" the Rangers shouted as their zords leapt into the air and started to reform. The Ninjazords combined into one giant warrior and landed on the streets below.

The NinjaMegazord faced off with the Blue Globber.

Nearby, Daimamou watched from his skull fortress. A viewscreen of fire showed him the battle while Ninjor watched as well.

Blue Globber and NinjaMegazord charged at each other. The Megazord leapt forward with a double knifehand strike that knocked the monster backward. NinjaMegazord pressed forward with a backfist blow, but Blue Globber knocked the ape fist away and clawed the Megazord across the chest.

Blue Globber followed with a cross punch/roundkick combination that sparked against the Megazord's armor.

Daimamou laughed as he watched. "See, Ninjor? You were better off staying in your small prison."

The Youkai Lord used a telepathic connection to control most of Blue Globber's moves.

The monster charged forward with another punching combo that slammed against the Megazord and pushed it back.

Globber opened its jaws and spat black slime that slapped against the Megazord's chest, ape fist, and head. The slime set off a series of explosions that blasted along the Megazord's armor.

The slime creature laughed, a low-pitched gurgling noise, as it stalked forward towards the damaged Megazord.

An ear-piercing screech cut through the air. Blue Globber looked up to see the White Falcon soar down from the sky.

The Falcon extended its wings forward while firing pulses of energy that exploded against the monster below.

NinjaMegazord leapt into the air to join its ally.

White Falcon flew through the skies, its reflection shining in the Megazord's red eyes.

"Falconzord, combine!" the Rangers shouted. The NinjaMegazord leapt up as the falcon connected onto its back.

"NinjaMegazord…" the Rangers shouted. "Double knuckle strike!"

The falcon wings energized the Megazord's two fists. The wolf fist and ape fist slammed against the Youkai with a fierce blow, smashing in the creature's chest. The monster fell backward, his energy slowly overloading and exploding.

Back on the Skull fortress, Ninjor turned to face Daimamou.

"Ha!" the warrior said. "Your Blue Globber didn't exactly cut it."

Daimamou simply laughed. "Keep watching, Ninjor…"

The flames of the monster's destruction started to flicker. Globber's remains started to gather and reform. The creature took shape as blue energy started to flash across his body. A black visor spread across his face. He grew blue armor gauntlets and chest armor with Ninjor's symbol. A sword grew on his back that was also similar to Ninjor's.

Daimamou laughed. "Seem familiar, Ninjor?"

The NinjaMegazord and Blue Globber started circling around each other.

"Not good," Ninjayellow said.

"That thing looks like Ninjor," Ninjablack said.

Blue Globber leapt forward and brought its blade down diagonally across the Megazord's chest. The creature followed with two horizontal slashes. The blows sparked against the NinjaMegazord and pushed the Megazord backward. Blue Globber followed with two more strikes in an x-shaped pattern.

The creature formed a sphere of crimson energy between its hands and hurled it towards the Megazord. The sphere exploded against the NinjaMegazord.

Ninjared shook his head with frustration from within his cockpit. "This guy is even stronger than Ninjor…"

Blue Globber formed his sword staff and rushed towards the NinjaMegazord. The monster struck with a wide horizontal strike and followed by pushing forward with a combination of diagonal blows that sparked across the Megazord's armor.

The monster swung its blade in a high arc aiming for the Megazord's head. An armored hand reached out and grabbed the blade before it could connect. It was the ShogunMegazord.

The ShogunMegazord stepped forward with a punch that slammed the villain backward.

"The ShogunMegazord!" Ninjayellow shouted.

"Back up's here, guys," Ninjared said.

Blue Globber extended his blade and fired jagged bursts of blue energy that exploded against the two Megazords. The NinjaMegazord fought back by gliding forward to attack the creature.

"Spin kick!" Ninjared shouted from his cockpit.

The Megazord used its wings to spin across the air and slam a kick against the monster's chest.

The ShogunMegazord ignited its saber and swung the fiery weapon towards the monster. The blade of fire slashed across the monster's chest.

Ninjor was simultaneously thrown down to a rooftop as an explosion sparked against his chest.

"Ninjor!" Ninjawhite called down.

Blue Globber charged back towards the ShogunMegazord and swung its blade down diagonally. The Megazord parried the blow and slashed across the villain's chest.

An explosion simultaneously ignited against Ninjor's chest.

"What's going on with him?" Ninjablue asked.

Daimamou appeared in a flash of purple lightning. Hakumenrou appeared next to Ninjor with a golden sword in hand.

"Rangers…" Daimamou said with a feral grin. "As you can see, my creature and Ninjor are connected. Any harm that comes to my creation will come to your friend. Their connection grows with each moment."

Blue Globber leapt towards the ShogunMegazord again with a high vertical strike. The Megazord blocked the blow, knocked the villain aside, and slashed across the creature's chest.

An explosion simultaneously struck Ninjor.

Blue Globber leapt towards ShogunMegazord. The Megazord stepped aside while deflecting the villain's blow. The monster's own weight sent him tumbling forward.

The two Megazords turned and walked towards the skyscraper Ninjor was on top of. Hakumenrou placed his blade near Ninjor's neck at the sight of the Megazords' advance.

Daimamou glared at the Rangers. "Not a step closer, or he dies…"

The Megazord hesitated as Blue Globber recovered and moved in. The villain slashed across the ShogunMegazord's armor with two strikes in an x-shaped pattern. The villain turned and landed a diagonal blow against the NinjaMegazord, following with a horizontal strike.

Blue Globber extended the tip of his blade and fired a torrent of jagged blue energy that exploded against the Megazords and sent them crashing to the ground. White Falcon was blasted off of the NinjaMegazord and landed between the two Megazords.

The monster lifted his blade into the air, emitting countless bolts of blue lightning that exploded against the zords and all around them in a fierce series of blows.

Ninjawhite looked from her cockpit to Hakumenrou. "Father! Don't let him do this!"

"Silence!" Daimamou shouted. "My creature…take the Three God Generals' energy for your own."

Blue Globber extended his tube hands as he slowly stalked towards the zords again.

"Father!" Ninjawhite shouted.

Ninjared shook his head. "Get it together, guys…if that Globber touches us, we're toast."

Ninjayellow struggled while trying to command the worn Megazord to rise. "Come on you stupid zord…get up…"

Blue Globber continued his advance, his tubes ready to drain the three zords of power.

**To be continued…**


	18. The Sanshinshou Speak

**Ninja Rangers: The Sanshinshou Speak**

Blue Globber slowly stalked towards the fallen ShogunMegazord, NinjaMegazord, and White Falcon. His tubes crackled with blue energy, ready to drain every ounce of power from the zords.

"My creation," Daimamou growled as he watched the battle. "Take their power for your own…make me strong…"

Blue Globber pounced forward and angled his descent towards the three zords. The zords suddenly flashed with green energy and vanished, causing the monster to slam against the streets.

* * *

Jason and the other rangers rose to their feet after the transport. They were surrounded by the familiar mist and blackness of the Shogun temple.

"How'd we get in here?" Jonathan asked.

The rangers looked up to see the giant statues of the ShogunMegazord, NinjaMegazord, and White Falcon inside the temple.

"It was them," Trini said.

The statues' eyes flashed red and fired beams of energy that combined behind the rangers. The energy beams converged into a viewscreen that displayed an image of the giant Blue Globber stomping through the streets. The creature was firing jagged energy blasts that exploded across the city, toppling rubble onto the streets as citizens ran in panic.

The statues' voices spoke as one, creating a deep booming voice that echoed in the chamber.

"Doing harm to Globber will hurt our student, Ninjor," the voice said. "Ninjor must be freed, and his energy stripped from Daimamou's creature. Then the evil warrior of ooze can be destroyed."

"How are we supposed to free him?" Jason asked.

"Yeah," Zack asked. "We don't even know where to find him."

"You have a hidden ally," the Three God Generals said. "He will guide you to Ninjor."

"Who?" Richie asked.

"Hakumenrou," the voice said.

Trini's eyes opened wide. "Father?"

"He is not truly one of them," the voice said. "He is on the side of the Light."

Trini smiled and lowered her head. "I knew it…knew it couldn't be true."

* * *

Ninjor struggled with his bindings at the foot of Daimamou's throne.

"It's no use struggling," Daimamou said. "My creature is on the rampage. The Rangers have fled with their tails between their legs. There is nothing you can do…"

"We'll see about that, you villain," Ninjor said.

Hakumenrou tilted his head with concern before sneaking off into the bowels of Daimamou's fortress. He turned a rocky corridor and entered the chamber where Blue Globber was created.

He bent over and picked up the shell remains from where Blue Globber was born. Hakumenrou wrinkled his brow. It was time to show his true colors.

* * *

The rangers were driving down a wooded path on their way to find Hakumenrou.

"So," Jonathan said from behind the wheel "Are we just supposed to drive around until we stumble upon-"

"There," Trini said as she leaned over Jonathan and pointed out the window. The strange boy and his two dogs were nearby.

Jonathan pulled the van to a stop as the rangers climbed out. They ran over to the boy, who had the same distant look in his eyes as before.

Trini knelt down to his eye level and placed her hands on his shoulders. "You know why we're here…"

The boy averted his gaze.

"Please," Trini said. "Hakumenrou…my father…take me to him. We need to find him."

The boy hesitated before nodding.

* * *

Nekomaru pulled into the woods as the rangers left the van.

Trini ran off through the woods, elated at the thought of a reunion with her father. Her true father.

"Wait!" Jason shouted as he stepped out of the van.

A chill suddenly crept up his spine. They were being watched. Jason noticed several slight movements coming from behind the trees. His gut told them the Hana Ninja were out there, and his gut was rarely wrong.

Jason turned to the boy. "Stay in the van…"

Jason and the others ran after Trini. They regrouped with her near a small clearing in the middle of the woods.

"Trini wait," Jason said once they caught up with her. "The Hana Ninja…they're out here."

The Hana weren't the only ones keeping an eye on the rangers. Hakumenrou hid behind a tree, watching his daughter and her teammates discuss their situation. He couldn't hear what they were saying, but only because he was focused on sensing the Hana Ninja.

Hakumenrou could hear them closing in around the rangers, and the teens had no clue the attack was about to begin. Trini's father wrinkled his brow with concern and tightened his grip on his golden sword. He knew he had to warn the rangers, so he did so in the only way he could.

Hakumenrou leapt forward into the clearing while raising his sword high.

"Father!" Trini shouted as the man started to swing his blade at the five rangers.

The teens dodged and ducked as Hakumenrou twirled his blade through swift and deadly attack patterns.

Richie moved in close to the man's body and blocked a blow by grabbing onto his opponent's wrist and trying to get the villain to drop his sword. Hakumenrou lifted Richie and tossed the teen over his shoulder.

The rangers regrouped as Hakumenrou fell back into an offensive stance.

"Stop this," Jason shouted as he snapped into a fighting stance.

Hakumenrou charged forward towards the teens and started swinging his blade again as they scattered. Jason moved forward towards the man, but Hakumenrou reached forward and grabbed the teen in a choke hold.

Explosions suddenly sparked all around the six as they dove to the ground for cover. They rose to their feet and looked up to see the Hana Ninja running forward with a group of Dorodoro.

Hakumenrou stood alongside the rangers while holding his blade in a defensive stance. "Run…" he said to them "Run!"

The rangers turned and ran through the trees. Hakumenrou shot the Hana Ninja once last glare before following.

The teens entered a vast clearing area of dirt and stone hills. They didn't get far until orange lightning shot down from the skies and exploded all around them. The six were thrown to the ground by the force of the explosions.

The rangers and Hakumenrou rose in time to see Daimamou appear in a flash of energy. The Hana Ninja and Dorodoro fell into formation besides the Youkai Lord.

"Hakumenrou," Daimamou said with amusement. "Do you think I am so blind as to not see what goes on in my own palace? You have betrayed me…I have never taken kindly to traitors."

Hakumenrou fell back into a fighting stance and raised his sword high.

"The power of the Sanshinshou will be mine," Daimamou said. "Your lovely daughter will be stripped and killed by my hands."

"Daimamou!" Hakumenrou shouted while charging forward at the Youkai Lord.

Daimamou extended his hand and fired pale-orange energy tentacles that wrapped around Hakumenrou. Daimamou lifted Trini's father into the air as explosions danced across his armor.

"Father!" Trini shouted, looking up helplessly at the man she once knew.

"Trini," he said quietly while managing to pull out a small golden bird emblem from his armor.

Hakumenrou tossed the golden bird into the sky as it streaked away on a golden beam of light, vanishing from sight. Hakumenrou screamed as Daimamou increased the charge of his energy tentacles. The man was enveloped by a shell of light and seemingly shattered to pieces.

"No!" Trini shouted.

The rangers glared at Daimamou as the villain laughed.

"Bastard…" Richie hissed as they all readied their morphers.

"Shogun transform, Ninja Power!" they shouted. Their results were not promising. Tendrils of energy leaked from their morphers and exploded in the sky. The rangers had not morphed.

"Did we stutter?" Jonathan said as he looked over his un-morphed clothing.

Daimamou laughed. "My dark Ninpo is already binding your energy."

The Youkai lord extended his hand, signaling the Hana to move in.

"_Battoru Henge_!" The Hana shouted as they transformed into their feline-type Ranger armor.

The rangers grabbed their clothing and tore, signaling their morph into their standard ninja outfits. The male rangers wore black uniforms with colored scarves, and Trini's was nearly all white.

"Let's go!" Jason shouted as they charged forward towards the Hana Ninja.

Groups of Dorodoro and Blue Globber fell in besides the Hana as the ninjas all clashed swords with one another, exchanging a fierce volley of blows.

Richie swung his blade towards Hana Pink, but she parried his blow and forced his saber downward. She stepped forward and slammed the handle of her weapon against the ranger's face.

Richie was tossed backwards and rolled across the ground before rising to his feet in a defensive stance.

Hana Pink energized her weapon as it went limp, turning into a whip. She snapped the energy whip forward, and it exploded against Richie's chest, sending the teen falling backward.

Hana Blue lashed out with a chain that wrapped around Jonathan's neck. He tried to break free of the chain, but the Hana kept tugging him around. Jonathan stumbled and fell forward, only to be lifted once again by the Hana. She sent an energy pulse shooting down the chain. The pulse exploded against Jonathan and sent him stumbling off his feet.

Zack leapt towards Hana Purple and swung his blade down diagonally towards her head. She stepped aside while swinging her blade horizontally towards Zack's neck. Zack dropped down and snapped a sweep kick towards the Hana's legs. The Hana leapt over the blow.

Zack rose and swung twice at the Hana in an x-shaped formation, but she parried each blow before slamming a roundhouse kick against the ranger's head. She stepped forward and swung a vertical strike towards the ranger. Zack held his saber high to block the blow, and the Hana twisted closer to the ranger's body and slammed an elbow against his chest.

Hana Green deployed a net that crashed against Trini and pinned her to the ground as explosions sparked against her uniform.

Hana Orange leapt towards Jason with her saber swinging down towards his head. He held his blade up horizontally to block the blow, leaving his body open. Hana Pink spun towards the ranger and cut across his chest. Jason was forced back as Hana Pink landed two more strikes across his chest and slammed a spinning heel kick across his temple. Jason was thrown backward and went rolling across the ground.

Hana Orange extended her hand and fired an energy burst that exploded against Jason and sent him flying backward. The ranger stumbled out of control across the ground and landed near a cliff that looked down into the ocean.

Jason rose to his feet as Hana Orange and Hana Pink rushed forward. They placed their hands together and emitted a cloud of sparkling dust that exploded against Jason and sent him falling towards the rushing waters below.

The five Hana regrouped at the edge of the cliff and stared down at the waters below. Daimamou, Blue Globber, and the Dorodoro joined the Hana along with the other four rangers, who were tied and bound in chains.

"Go," Daimamou said to the Hana. "Make sure he's dead."

The Hana ran down the cliff on their way to check on Jason's fallen form. The Youkai Lord turned his attention to Blue Globber.

"Take their energy," Daimamou said.

Trini glared at Daimamou. "You won't get away with this."

"Why does everyone keep saying that?" Daimamou said. "I already have."

Blue Globber armed his tubes.

* * *

The setting sun highlighted the ocean waters as Jason crawled onto the shore, slowly but surely. He was banged up from head to toe and soaked with water and blood.

He pulled himself up despite his near-crippling fatigue and looked up to see the Hana Ninja approaching down the cliff. Jason silently cursed before mustering the rest of his strength and running off.

* * *

A giant Blue Globber stomped through the streets, firing jagged energy bursts that exploded through buildings and toppled rubble onto the streets below.

Daimamou watched from nearby through his viewscreen of fire. The rangers and Ninjor were bound in chains below.

"It seems your precious Sanshinshou are reluctant to come and do battle," Daimamou said. "I am sure they can be persuaded."

Black ooze fell from the creature and rained down upon the citizens below. The ooze was absorbed through their skin and made them sick upon contact. Their screams shrieked through the streets.

Emerald energy flashed over the rooftops as the ShogunMegazord and NinjaMegazord appeared. White Falcon was perched on a skyscraper in between the two Megazords.

Blue Globber stepped forward again, its body contorting as four heads appeared back-to-back on his neck. Each resembled a distorted version of a captured Ranger's helmet. Five medallions appeared burned into his skin, each the symbol of a captured Ranger and Ninjor.

The rangers opened their eyes wide with horror as they watched the scene unfold through the Youkai Lord's viewscreen.

"You see, rangers," Daimamou said as he stepped closer to the viewscreen. "My creation grows stronger by the second, now with your energy and Ninjor's. Your zords will fall, and their power will be mine."

The three zords hesitated, knowing that the rangers would feel every blow inflicted against Blue Globber. Trini watched their hesitation through the viewscreen.

"Do it!" she shouted.

The three zords' eyes flashed with crimson energy. NinjaMegazord snapped its wrists into a fighting stance. ShogunMegazord armed its golden saber. The White Falcon shrieked a war cry.

Blue Globber charged towards the three zords with his sword held outward.

White Falcon swooped forward and angled towards the creature. The zord used its wings to slice across Blue Globber's chest, causing violent explosions to spark across the creature.

Ninjor and the rangers felt the impact as explosions sparked against their chests.

ShogunMegazord moved in and swung its saber downward, slashing diagonally across Blue Globber.

The rangers clenched their jaws with pain as they felt the sting of the impact.

NinjaMegazord moved in and slammed its fists against the monster with a double punch combination. Blue Globber was forced back as the Megazord continued its advance.

Blue Globber swung its blade towards NinjaMegazord, but the zord used its wolf hand to block the blow and slammed the back of its wolf fist against the creature's chest.

The creature turned to face the ShogunMegazord, but the Megazord's golden saber was already slashing across his chest.

The rangers felt each blow as pain coursed through their bodies.

White Falcon soared towards Blue Globber, and the monster stared fighting back. He grabbed the falcon zord and tossed it aside. White Falcon went crashing through buildings before sliding across the ground.

Blue Globber turned its attention to the two giant Megazords and leapt towards them. The monster hacked diagonally across the NinjaMegazord, then turned to the ShogunMegazord. Blue Globber struck the Megazord with two strikes in an x-shaped pattern.

The zords were forced back as Globber armed a Shinobi knuckle crossbow, weapon of Ninjablack. Globber launched several purple energy darts that exploded against the zords.

ShogunMegazord armed its saber with fiery energy and swung horizontally, emitting a twirling energy blade that exploded against the monster with violent force.

The rangers were thrown to the floor with that blow, joints and muscles too worn out to move.

* * *

The Hana caught up with Jason in the woods, slashing their blades against the ranger and striking him with a fierce combination of blows before he could hit back.

He managed to roll underneath a Hana's sword and rose to his knees while readying his morpher.

"Shogun transform-"

The Hana extended their hands and fired a cloud of energy sparks that surrounded Jason and ignited with a violent series of explosions. Jason's body went limp as he fell face first to the ground.

The five Hana Ninja laughed as they walked towards the fallen ranger, their sword extended.

Jason narrowed his eyes at the approaching warriors.

"Get it over with…" he said as he struggled to rise to his feet.

Before the Hana could strike, the two K-9 dogs leapt through the air and knocked the Hana back.

The young boy that was their master ran towards Jason to try and help him up.

One of the Hana extended her hand and launched a cloud of energy sparks that exploded around the boy and threw him backward. The two dogs landed before turning and leaping towards the Hana Ninja again. This time, the dogs' bodies radiated with energy: one red and one yellow.

The dogs suddenly transformed into humanoid wolf-type warriors dressed in black ninja-type clothing and masks covering the lower parts of their faces.

The two wolf soldiers corkscrew kicked the Hana backward with an amazing display of agility.

The soldiers landed in front of Jason and the boy before snapping their hands down towards the ground. A small explosion sparked, and the group teleported out of sight with a breeze of smoke.

* * *

Night had fallen across the rocky shore. Jason and the young boy, Ryouske, were hiding in a small cave near the shore along with the two wolf soldiers that had saved them; soldiers that had been mere K-9s not more than an hour ago.

Jason had fought monkeys with wings, four-armed knights, green skinned hulk creatures, and grunts made of clay…and even he thought his dog rescuers were weird. Their names were Tarou and Jirou.

Tarou and Jirou finished dressing Jason's wounds. The ranger sat silently for a moment before finally asking. "I don't understand…what are you?"

Tarou removed his mask. His eyes were glowing bright yellow in the dark. "We were students of Hakumenrou, the father of your Ninjawhite. Years ago, he sensed the Youkai's power growing. Even within their prison, it was almost as if the Youkai were preparing for something. A final battle. The end of the world. We didn't know, but knew we had to find out…"

Jirou removed his mask to continue the tale. "The three of us went to a dark place here in Japan, where we felt the Youkai swelling. Daimamou himself reached out to us with his energy. He offered us everything. Offered us power. All we had to do was free him and his army, and our fortunes would know no bounds…"

Tarou nodded. "We of course, refused his offer. He was not happy. His dark magick transformed us into what you see now. His hope was that our savagery would control us and turn us against Hakumenrou and slaughter him, before turning on each other. Our training was better than that. Our minds remained free of Daimamou's influence. The same was not true of our bodies."

Jirou continued. "As a final form of punishment, Daimamou imprisoned us in the bodies of four legged beasts. He made us true animals. We did not know what became of Hakumenrou after that moment. We only know that he was working against Daimamou from within the shroud of the Youkai."

Tarou nodded. "Ryouske found us not long ago. He was human. He was also Youkai. Both minds sharing one body."

Jason opened his eyes wide in recognition of such an occurrence. "We met someone like that a few months back. Juniya…" Jason shook his head at the memory. "Juniya killed him. He was just a kid."

"We are glad the prince is dead," one of the warriors said.

Jason nodded. "You're not the only one…"

Ryouske slowly pulled out a small, golden, wedge-shaped object and handed it to Jason.

"What's this…" he said as he took the object.

It was the golden crane that Hakumenrou had thrown through the air before vanishing. The object flashed and projected a mystical hologram of Daimamou and the Blue Globber. Daimamou controlled Blue Globber, according to the hologram. Striking down Daimamou would damage the monster and released its captive energy.

The crane also showed the location of the Youkai Lord's hidden base, an old run-down mansion just outside the city.

* * *

At sunrise, Jason ran towards the old mansion with renewed strength and speed.

Dorodoro and the Hana spotted him and charged forward to attack. Jason increased his speed and unsheathed his sword as he started to slam his way through the enemy lines.

The ranger parried a soldier's blow and dashed forward while slamming the end of his handle against that soldier. Jason pounced forward and slammed both feet against the next soldier. He spun closer to the mansion while slicing horizontally across a soldier's chest.

The Hana leapt towards the ranger, but Jason fought on, clashing against their blades and darting forward at even greater speed.

* * *

Daimamou looked down at Ninjor and the fallen rangers, each weak with fatigue and pain. The Youkai lord was about to start gloating again when he heard clashing swords in the distance.

A trio of Dorodoro were tossed from the shadows and landed in Daimamou's throne chamber. Jason leapt from the shadows into Daimamou's chamber. The ranger's sword was at the ready.

Jason aimed his weapon at the Youkai Lord. "You're going down, Daimamou."

Daimamou raised his scepter as Jason darted forward while shouting a war cry. The ranger hopped and swung his blade diagonally across the villain's chest with a burst of spark.

Explosions sparked against Blue Globber's chest, the creature feeling the impact of Jason's blows.

Jason dashed forward while running his sword horizontally across Daimamou's body. He turned and slashed downward with a diagonal blow that sparked across the villain's chest and pushed him backward.

Explosions sparked across Blue Globber's body as the captured energy of Ninjor and the Rangers was knocked loose. The creature's body reverted to its normal form as streaks of multi-colored energy streaked from the creature and towards Daimamou's throne room.

The streams of energy entered the rangers and Ninjor's bodies like a revitalizing breath of fresh air.

Ninjor snapped free from his chains and stood as Jason ran over to his teammates. He used his blade to cut them all free and help them to their feet. The rangers tossed their broken chains aside.

Daimamou and the Hana regrouped as the rangers stood boldly. Jason aimed his blade at the villains.

"It's over, Daimamou," Jason said as he narrowed his eyes.

Daimamou clutched his wound as he stared at the ranger with confusion. "How…?"

Jason pulled the small golden crane from his black ninja outfit. "Look familiar? It belonged to Hakumenrou."

Trini smiled at the mention of her father. She unsheathed her own sword and stepped back into a fighting stance, a look of determination on her face. "You lose…

"Let's go," Trini said as she and the others readied their morphers.

"Shogun transform, Ninja Power!" they shouted as energy shimmered around them and they morphed into their armor.

They snapped into fighting stances and shouted: "Shogun Task Force, Ninja Rangers!"

The Hana lined up in front of their master.

"_Battoru Henge_!" The Hana shouted as they transformed into their feline-type armor.

The Hana Rangers and Ninja Rangers charged towards each other and slammed into one another with a fierce volley of blows.

Ninjared parried a blow from Hana Purple and slashed his saber diagonally across her armor. He spun while slicing against her chest with a horizontal blow.

Ninjablack parried a blow from Hana Blue and followed by slamming the end of his saber against the side of her helmet.

Ninjawhite parried a blow and stepped forward with a vertical strike against Hana Green's head.

Ninjablue sliced Hana Orange with a diagonal strike and followed with a spinning heel kick across the Hana's head.

Ninjayellow sidestepped while parrying a strike from Hana Pink. He followed by running his blade across her chest.

Ninjor slashed at the Dorodoro, his blade a whirl of motion as he cut through the soldiers one-by-one.

Ninjor and the Rangers regrouped as the Hana limped back around the Youkai lord.

The Rangers placed their swords together and aimed towards the assembled villains. "Shinobi Strike!"

The Rangers fired a blast of golden energy that exploded across Daimamou and the Hana, throwing them backward.

Daimamou quickly rose to his feet, his eyes narrowed with rage while glaring at the Rangers.

"Bastards…" the Youkai Lord growled while summoning a bolt of lightning and growing to giant size. In the process, he broke through the old building's ceiling and the mansion itself started to rumble and cave in.

"Guys," Ninjared said as he tried to steady himself. "Let's get to the zords."

The Rangers ran outside and looked up to see Daimamou and Globber standing side by side among skyscrapers.

"This is it, guys," Ninjared said.

Ninjor nodded and stepped forward. "Allow me…ninja armor energize!"

Ninjor transformed into his samurai mode while growing to giant size, covering the Rangers as they dashed into their separate cockpits within the NinjaMegazord.

The two Megazords regrouped at Ninjor's side as the falcon swooped through the sky.

Daimamou extended his scepter and launched a jagged blast of crimson energy that exploded against Ninjor and the zords.

White Falcon swooped down from the sky while extended its wings and firing rapid-speed pulse blasts that exploded against the villains with a series of sparks.

Blue Globber leapt forward through the fiery explosions and charged towards the zords.

Ninjor charged forward to meet the monster's attack. The blue-armored warrior slid forward past the creature while striking a horizontal blow with his blade staff. Ninjor turned and twisted his staff around to slash at the monster with two diagonal blows in an x-shaped pattern.

Blue Globber was knocked down and tumbled out of control before rising to his knees near the ShogunMegazord. The Megazord ignited its saber with fiery energy and swung its blade diagonally through the monster.

Ninjor gathered a sphere of energy between his hands and shouted "Ninpo Bomber!" Ninjor hurled the energy blast, and it exploded against the monster, ripping the creature apart as it was consumed by flames.

Daimamou twirled his short staff into a defensive posture as Ninjor and the zords regrouped.

"You are nothing," he said as he prepared to attack.

The White Falcon flew towards the ShogunMegazord, its reflection visible in the zord's red eyes. The two zords combined so that the falcon's wings were pointed outward from the Megazord's chest. ShogunMegazord fired a massive salvo of pulse blasts that exploded against Daimamou with a massive display of force.

White Falcon separated and took off towards the skies.

White Falcon flew through the skies, its reflection shining in the NinjaMegazord's red eyes.

"Falconzord, combine!" the Rangers shouted. The NinjaMegazord leapt up as the falcon connected onto its back.

"NinjaMegazord…" the Rangers shouted. "Double knuckle crash!"

The falcon wings energized the Megazord's two fists. The wolf fist and ape fist slammed against Daimamou with a fierce blow. Daimamou went sliding backward out of control but managed to stand his ground.

"Ninjaranger…" he growled while glaring at Ninjor and the zords. "Our war is far from over…"

The Youkai Lord teleported away with a burst of jagged energy.

* * *

Daimamou limped back to his throne and took a seat as the Hana rushed to his side with concern. The Youkai Lord pushed the Hana away with annoyance. "Bring him to me," Daimamou said firmly.

A group of Dorodoro dragged in Hakumenrou and forced the man to his knees in front of the Youkai lord.

"You are a traitor," Daimamou said. "I made you what you are today, and I can easily strip you of what you've become."

"Kill me and get it over with," Hakumenrou said. "I'm not afraid of you."

"Kill you?" Daimamou asked. "I would never be so kind…"

The Youkai lord extended his scepter and fired a pulse of energy that enveloped Hakumenrou. The man was quickly encased with a sheet of unmoving stone.

Daimamou laughed. "That's just what I needed…"

The villain's skull palace tore free from underneath the ground and started hovering through the skies.

* * *

The rangers and Ninjor were standing outside of Nekomaru near an empty part of the city. The sick people in the area were no longer in danger from Blue Globber's poison but taken to hospitals anyway, just to be safe.

The empty street was starting to become decorated for the holiday with Christmas lights and trees lining several shops.

Trini sighed as she crossed her arms in front of her chest and dropped her head.

Jonathan walked over to her. "Hey…are you okay?"

She nodded. "I just miss him that's all…" she said of her father. "I know he's still alive…I can feel it."

"We'll get him back," Jonathan said with a confident smile.

Trini nodded and leaned in towards Jonathan, resting her head on his chest. He placed his arm around her shoulder.

**To be continued…**


	19. Youkai of Flame

**Ninja Rangers: Youkai of Flame**

A priest of the catholic faith peaked his head outside of an old broken down shack. Several similar structures were nearby, and no one appeared to be around.

The man waited quietly for a few more moments before convincing himself there was no one nearby. He took a deep breath and cautiously left the shack, moving along a dirt path as a group of men, women, and children followed.

Crowd members gasped and stopped in their tracks, and a man in a dark robe and black cowboy-type hat appeared blocking their path. A group of Dorodoro stood alongside the man.

"You should know by now," the man said. "There's no escaping your fate. Your purpose." The man aimed a katana sword at them. "Back into the shed…"

* * *

A teenage girl stood near a wooden playground near the forest. She was slumping against a log fence, her head hung down woefully.

An older couple walked over to her, the sounds of happy children laughing and playing ringing through the air.

What's wrong? the woman asked.

The teenager lowered her gaze further as tears stung her eyes. She slowly pulled out a matchbox. She struck a match stick against the box, and the stick ignited.

The flame suddenly exploded as a stream of fire stabbed through the air and formed a white-and-orange robed Youkai. The monster was clearly a creature of fire, with a grated face plate covering blood-red eyes. Its name was Kasha.

The park-goers screamed and ran for cover as the monster started to grab a few of the kids and their parents. Before the monster could carry off the park-goers, he heard someone shout a challenge. It was the rangers.

The five teens ran to the scene and snapped into fighting stances. Jason pointed at the Youkai. "Back away from the kids, Youkai!"

The fire Youkai launched a blast of flame that exploded around the rangers with a shower of sparks and a cloud of smoke.

"Shogun transform!" they shouted as they morphed into their armor and charged forward through the explosions to battle their opponent.

Ninjared flipped forward through the air and aimed a flying sidekick towards the villain's head. The Youkai grabbed Ninjared's ankle and twisted before tossing the Ranger backward.

Ninjared went skidding across the ground and rose to his feet as the others regrouped around him. The creature launched a salvo of fiery energy blasts that exploded against the Rangers and tossed them backward.

The team rose to the ground just in time to see the fire creature run back through the woods to escape.

"Wait!" Ninjayellow shouted as he, Ninjablack, and Ninjablue ran off towards the creature.

Ninjared and Ninjawhite turned their attention to the strange girl. She was sitting on the bench again with her head low. She seemed odd, and the teens wanted to know what part she played in the attack. The two Rangers powered down their armor and ran over to her.

Jason leaned over towards her, not wanting to seem too forceful. "Did you see what happened?"

She nodded and pulled out her book of matches. It seemed like she was on the verge of tears. She lit the match, and Jason and Trini saw a ghostly image within the flame of the Youkai they had just fought.

Jason narrowed his brow and lifted his gaze from the match to the girl's eyes. "What are you?"

She shook her head. "He makes me do it…I don't have a choice. They have my grandfather."

"Who?" Trini asked. "The Youkai?"

The girl nodded. "He…" She shook her head while she recalled the painful memories. "I was walking with my grandfather, not too long ago, and the Youkai came to us. He took us prisoner. If I don't serve as his conduit…he will kill my grandfather."

"Conduit?" Trini asked.

The girl nodded. "He can't call on his power without a conduit…I am that conduit."

"I don't understand…" Jason said.

The girl was about to explain when Jonathan, Richie, and Zack sprang through the woods and ran over to rejoin their friends.

"We lost him," Zack said.

"You have to help me," the girl said suddenly as she clung onto Jason's arms.

"How?" Jason asked.

The girl told the rangers about the monster's plan.

* * *

Daimamou's skull palace floated through the air. The Youkai lord sat on his throne as the fire Youkai kneeled before him. "My lord," the fire Youkai said. "I'm gathering a sacrifice so I may rejoin the ranks of the Youkai."

"Ranks?" Daimamou asked as he chuckled. "There are no ranks. There is me. There are my underlings. Nothing more."

"Either way," the fire Youkai said. "My sacrifice will show you my worth."

The fire Youkai twirled, transforming back into his dark-cloaked, cowboy hat form.

* * *

Jason walked off with the girl. She was leading him towards the area where her grandfather and the others were captured. They were approaching a staircase when the Youkai appeared in his human, dark-cloaked form. The girl waited at the foot of the steps as Jason moved forward.

Jason walked up the steps slowly as the dark-robed man approached. They stopped on the steps once they stood side-by-side and hesitated.

Jason suddenly reached out and grabbed the man's cloak, but the villain himself vanished as the cloak went limp. The villain reappeared behind Jason and snapped out with a kick, sending the ranger tumbling down the rocky staircase.

Jason lied on the ground, his body unmoving.

"Jason!" the girl shouted as she leaned over the ranger. The Youkai walked towards them and laughed.

* * *

Jason slowly opened his eyes, finding himself tied on the floor of a shack with his arms behind his back. He reached into his back pocket and activated his morpher's homing signal as the Youkai walked inside while in its monster form.

"What are you?" Jason asked. "You're no normal Youkai."

"Not yet anyway," the monster said. "Your ancestors, the Kakuranger, could not destroy me. I was too powerful, even for them. But they outwitted me. Entombed me in an icy prison. I managed to break free only recently…but my Youkai form was no longer powerful. I required a channel…a conduit…and I found one, by using a little persuasion."

"What have you done to her?" Jason asked as he wrinkled his brow.

"It doesn't matter," the Youkai said as the rest of the prisoners were brought in by Dorodoro. "With the sacrifice of all my captives, I'll regain a place among Daimamou and the Youkai. I'll grow to my previous power levels. No one will stand in my way."

Before Jason could answer, tapes of cloth lashed out and wrapped around the ranger as if he were a mummy. Cloth incased the other prisoners as well, paralyzing them all.

The fire Youkai laughed and turned to the Dorodoro. "Get the fire started."

* * *

The mummified bodies were piled into a clearing within the woods as the fire Youkai looked up to the sky. "This, Daimamou, is for you!"

"No!" the other four rangers shouted as they suddenly ran onto the scene.

The Youkai laughed. "You're too late, Rangers…" He looked to the Dorodoro. "Do it…"

The Dorodoro dropped torches onto the pile of wrapped captives, and they all quickly ignited with a massive burst of flame that spread like wildfire.

The flame Youkai started to laugh as he watched the plumes of smoke reach up to the sky.

"What's so funny?" a voice said from behind the creature. He turned to see Jason standing at the top of a hill.

"What?!" the monster shrieked.

The other rangers regrouped around Jason and snapped into fighting stances.

Trini smiled. "We followed Jason here…and switched the captives with dummies…"

"You've ruined everything…" the monster grumbled.

"That was the idea," Jonathan said as the rangers readied their morphers.

"Shogun transform, Ninja Power!" they shouted as thy activated their changers and morphed into their Ranger forms. "Shogun Task Force, Ninja Rangers!"

The Rangers unsheathed their swords and charged towards the monster to attack. The fire Youkai energized his shield with a fiery blaze and hurled it towards the Rangers. The flaming shield spun as it exploded against the Rangers and sent them crashing back to the ground.

The monster was about to gloat, when he noticed all that remained were the Rangers' empty uniforms lying on the ground. "What…"

A ripping shockwave tore across the ground towards the monster. The flame Youkai turned to see Ninjablack spring up from the earth. The Ranger angled his descent towards the monster with his blade at the ready. Ninjablack swung downward with a diagonal strike that sparked against the creature. The Ranger followed with a slashing horizontal blow.

The monster's body was whipped around by force, as Ninjablue and Ninjayellow leapt down and sliced the creature back with a pair of vertical strikes.

The creature was forced back as Ninjared and Ninjawhite crisscrossed each others' paths to face off with the creature.

"Ninpo shard attack!" Ninjawhite shouted as a cloud of diamonds appeared floating before her. The diamonds stormed towards her opponent and exploded against the Youkai.

Ninjared charged his sword and falcon saber with powerful energy and pounced forward towards the creature. He swung the energized blades in an x-shaped pattern, then sliced horizontally. Explosions slashed across the Youkai as the creature was thrown backward.

The fallen monster summoned lightning upon itself and used its power to grow giant.

"Ninjazords, awaken!" the Rangers shouted as powerful lightning shot across the skies.

"Ninja Ape!" Ninjared shouted. The symbol on his scroll glowed and projected behind the Ranger before forming the mighty ape zord. Ninjared levitated backwards and merged into his zord's cockpit.

Ninja Frog!" Ninjablack shouted. The symbol on his scroll glowed and projected behind the Ranger before forming the frog zord. Ninjablack levitated backwards and merged into his zord's cockpit.

"Ninja Crane!" Ninjawhite shouted. The symbol on her scroll glowed and projected behind the Ranger before forming the crane zord. Ninjawhite levitated backwards and merged into her zord's cockpit.

"Ninja Wolf!" Ninjablue shouted. The symbol on his scroll glowed and projected behind the Ranger before forming the wolf zord. Ninjablue levitated backwards and merged into his zord's cockpit.

"Ninja Bear!" Ninjayellow shouted. The symbol on his scroll glowed and projected behind the Ranger before forming the bear zord. Ninjayellow levitated backwards and merged into his zord's cockpit.

"Ninja fusion…Kakure Shogun!" the Rangers shouted as their zords leapt into the air and started to reform. The Ninjazords combined into one giant warrior and landed on the ground below.

The Megazord and monster charged at each other. NinjaMegazord launched a knifehand blow with its wolf hand that the creature blocked. NinjaMegazord followed through with an ape punch, but the Youkai parried the blow and roundkicked the Megazord.

The fire Youkai charged its shield with flaming energy and threw the disc forward. The shield exploded against the Megazord and knocked it backwards.

"Rangers!" a voice shouted from above. It was Ninjor, swooping down on a cloud.

Ninjor leapt downwards and ran his blade across the creature's body. He followed with a horizontal strike and a diagonal blow.

"You will never beat the Rangers, villain," Ninjor said as he stepped back into a fighting stance. "Not as long as I'm here."

"Try to stop me, blue boy," the Youkai said.

"Blue boy…?!" Ninjor said as his anger started to rise. "Ninja armor energize!" Ninjor's armor exploded with energy as it snapped into a samurai-type configuration with a red helmet and chest slip across the chest plate. Ninjor attached his sword to his holster to form a bladed staff weapon.

White Falcon flew through the skies, its reflection shining in the Megazord's red eyes.

"Falconzord, combine!" the Rangers shouted. The NinjaMegazord leapt up as the falcon connected onto its back. The Megazord landed next to Ninjor, and they faced off with the monster.

Ninjor turned to face the monster and built up a sphere of crimson energy between his hands.

"Ninpo bomber!" he shouted as he hurled the blast forward. It exploded against the monster's chest as the NinjaMegazord swooped down to attack.

"NinjaMegazord…" the Rangers shouted. "Double knuckle strike!"

The falcon wings energized the Megazord's two fists. The wolf fist and ape fist slammed against the Youkai with a fierce blow, smashing in the creature's chest. The monster fell backward, his energy slowly overloading and exploding.

* * *

The grandfather priest hugged his teenage granddaughter as the two reunited. The others stood nearby, watching the pair reunite.

**To be continued…**


	20. The Ice Queen

**Ninja Rangers: The Ice Queen**

A man slowly ice skated across one of Tokyo's indoor rinks. He was alone as the stadium's speakers echoed music across the walls. He moved through a series of maneuvers, spins, and leaps.

The skater skid to a halt when he noticed a woman join him on the ice. She was dressed in white robes and flowed across the rink with an elegant grace and beauty. She smiled while approaching the man.

Before he could speak or ask who she was, the woman's skin started to ripple. Her body covered itself with a light blue frost as a tight suit of icy armor formed around her body.

The man opened his eyes wide with terror as the woman opened her jaw and launched a sub-zero blast that froze him inside of an ice column.

A group of Dorodoro appeared and picked up the ice column, carrying it off as the ice creature led the soldiers to their next target.

* * *

Zack was riding his bike across the streets on his way to meet the others at Nekomaru. They were scheduled to make another patrol of the area for any signs of the Youkai.

The ranger rode into a residential area when he noticed a group of kids pleading with their father. Zack couldn't understand what they were saying, but it was obvious they didn't want their Dad to leave. He could pick up a few words they were saying such as "demon" and "cold."

The man ran off, leaving his two kids behind. They looked much more worried than they should have been.

"Might as well check it out…" Zack said quietly to himself as he rode over to the boy and girl.

Zack pulled his bike over besides them. "I don't suppose either of you speaks English?"

The boy nodded. "Some. My name is Nangou."

Zack nodded. "Nice to meet you…I heard you say something about a monster?"

Nangou nodded, wrinkling his brow while searching for the right words. "Kidnappings. People who work out and run and play sports. People are kidnapped by the ice demon. In this town."

"That's why you didn't want your Dad to go," Zack said.

Nangou nodded. "Yes."

Zack sighed as he looked in the direction where the father rode off. "I'll keep an eye on him…see if I find anything."

Nangou smiled. "Thank you."

Zack turned and rode down a path, following the man's trail while looking out for anything suspicious. "Well…" he said to himself, seeking to rationalize his actions. "We were going to patrol anyway…"

* * *

Zack followed Nangou's father while keeping a casual distance. He noticed the streets were abnormally clear, which raised some suspicion. Other than the unusual quiet, nothing raised the ranger's eyebrows.

Zack was about to give up when he heard the man scream and skid his bike to a halt. Nangou's father started to back away, and Zack could see why.

The ice monster named Yukionna approached the father with a wicked grin on her face.

"Hold it right there, frost-lady!" Zack shouted as he ditched the bike and ran towards the monster. Before he could reach her, she blew her subzero ice breath and froze the father in a pillar of ice.

The creature shifted her gaze to Zack and tilted her head. "You must be one of the Rangers…what a pleasure."

A group of Dorodoro appeared and surrounded the monster and ice column.

"You better unfreeze him," Zack said as he snapped back into a fighting stance.

"That would be unwise of me," the monster said. "If he melts, he dies. The only way to return him to normal is to kill me. Up for the challenge?"

Footsteps approached Zack from behind, and he turned to see Nangou and his sister running towards him. Zack cursed beneath his breath, realizing the kids had followed.

"Father!" Nangou shouted.

"Stay back," Zack said as he extended his arm to hold the kids back. "He'll be fine…"

The other rangers suddenly burst onto the scene as well.

"We heard there was trouble," Jonathan said as he stood besides Zack.

"You might say that," Zack said.

The ice monster laughed. "Your trouble is only beginning, I'm afraid. By using the energy from my captives, I can increase my powers and freeze your whole world." The monster extended her hand. "Bring them to me…"

The Dorodoro charged.

"Let's do it!" Jason shouted as he and the others charged forward towards the Dorodoro.

Trini stayed back to protect Nangou and his sister as a swarm of enemy soldiers approached. She activated her morpher and transformed into her white armor with a burst of energy.

Ninjawhite unsheathed her sword and started parrying blows from the oncoming Youkai. She knocked them aside and pushed forward through their line. She spun with a reverse crescent kick, slamming a Dorodoro across the head. The White Ranger turned and parried another blow and skipped forward with a vertical blow that axed against a soldier's head.

Two Dorodoro grabbed hold of Jonathan from either side and started to toss him forward. Yellow energy twirled around him as he morphed and flipped forward, twisting free from the soldiers' grasp and flipping them to the ground in the process. Ninjayellow bent down and struck both soldiers in their chests.

Richie pounced forward with a jump kick, slamming his heel against a soldier's chest as he morphed into his armor. Ninjablue unsheathed his sword and turned while bringing the blade down diagonally through a soldier. The Blue Ranger turned and started parrying blows left and right before snapping out with a sidekick that slammed against a soldier's face.

Zack leapt forward in a crouched posture towards a group of Dorodoro. He landed and snapped forward with a jump kick followed by a roundkick. The ranger jumped backward while morphing into his armor and unsheathing his sword. Ninjablack swung downward to parry a blow, then skipped forward with a sidekick followed by a horizontal strike. He turned to his left and cut through another soldier with a blur of motion.

Jason jump kicked a soldier back, then advanced with a reverse sidekick. He grabbed his morpher.

"Shogun transform!" he shouted as he morphed into his Ranger form.

Soldiers charged towards Ninjared, and he knocked them aside with a series of swings from his blade. He slammed his heel against one soldier by using a roundhouse, then turned to slash through another villain. The Ranger turned and sidekicked another Dorodoro in the face before running his blade through that soldier's neck.

Ninjablue flipped a soldier over his shoulder, and that Dorodoro slammed against the ice pillar. The pillar was tipped over and began rolling downhill.

"After him!" Ninjared shouted as they started bashing through the soldiers to reach Nangou's frozen father.

* * *

Daimamou watched from his throne room as the Rangers powered down their armor and started to search for the pillar. His viewscreen of fire shifted to the ice creature Yukionna as she started her search.

The Youkai Lord looked back to his Hana Ninja, each in a pale-gray ninja jumpsuit with a colored scarf around the neck.

"Go," Daimamou said. "Help with the search."

The Hana bowed before teleporting out.

* * *

The ice pillar had rolled into a junk yard of all places.

"Dad!" Nangou yelled as he and his sister ran towards the pillar.

Zack looked to Jason and Trini. "We can't let him melt…he'll die if we do."

Richie shook his head. "We can't leave him like that."

"I know," Zack said. "When we destroy the ice wench, he'll return to normal."

The Hana suddenly appeared, landing in crouched positions before rising to their feet, flashing feral grins at the team.

"Which is unlikely," Hana Pink said.

"Richie," Jason said. "You're with me. The rest of you get frosty and his kids to safety."

The Hana charged forward to attack the rangers. Jason and Richie charged forward to meet the Hana's advance, leaving Trini, Jonathan, and Zack to protect the kids and the prisoner of ice.

Jason leapt forward with a flying sidekick towards Hana Green. She blocked the blow as Hana Orange moved in, swinging her saber towards Jason's head. Jason grabbed her wrist and twisted while landing a roundkick against her side.

Richie leapt towards Hana Pink with a jump kick. The villain moved back while blocking the blow and spun while landing a reverse axe kick against Richie's collar bone.

Hana Violet moved past the two guys and charged towards the ice prisoner. Trini stepped forward and looked over her shoulder to Zack and Jonathan. "Get them out of here!"

Zack and Jonathan started to carry off the ice column as Trini attacked Hana Violet. The ranger darted forward with a spinning bottom fist and sidekick against the Hana.

* * *

Zack and Jonathan managed to find a semi with a refrigeration unit parked nearby.

"Are we just going to steal it?" Jonathan asked.

"We don't have much choice," Zack said as they set the ice column down near the back of the truck. "I'll hotwire the thing."

"You know how to hotwire a semi?"

Zack shrugged. "I wasn't always exactly an upstanding citizen."

They opened the back of the truck and slid the column of ice inside.

As if from nowhere, the ice monster pounced through the air and tackled against the two rangers. Jonathan grabbed onto the monster and held her back.

"Go!" Jonathan shouted to Zack.

Zack nodded and leapt into the truck's driver seat. It took him a minute to start the vehicle, and then he was off, leaving Jonathan and the monster behind.

The ice creature punched Jonathan across the face before vanishing in a cloud of snow.

* * *

A cloud of snow surrounded the semi, and it went swerving out of control. Zack looked through his window and narrowed his brow as the ice monster and an army of Dorodoro appeared.

"This is not a good day," Zack said as the soldiers charged forward.

Zack flipped open his door, slamming it against a Dorodoro. The ranger leapt out of the vehicle while kicking down a pair of soldiers. The Dorodoro moved in and started swinging their blades towards the ranger.

Zack used his left arm to outer block a blow, then slammed a right hook across that soldier's head while spinning forward. Zack slammed a reverse side kick against another soldier's chest, followed with a spinning crescent kick that slammed against another soldier, then he ducked low and knocked the legs out from underneath a Dorodoro.

Zack slammed his feet against the fallen soldier and pushed off, jumping backward and landing on top of the semi. A group of Dorodoro jumped up to attack. Zack outer blocked a blow, then tornado kicked that soldier across the head. The ranger landed and turned to his left, snapping out a knifehand and sidekick combo that knocked a Dorodoro from the truck. Zack turned back to his right as another Dorodoro charged towards him. He snapped out with an outer crescent kick, knocking the soldier through the air.

Zack leapt down onto the roof of the truck's cabin before flipping through the air and landing on the ground. He hopped back into the truck and drove off.

* * *

Zack made it to a construction area before two of the Hana Ninja appeared on structures above and started throwing explosives to the ground below.

Zack swerved through the explosions as the two Hana jumped onto the roof of the truck's cabin. Hana Green swung into the passenger side window and Hana Orange swung through the driver window.

Hana Orange swung a knifehand blow at Zack, but he blocked and kicked open the door while twisting her wrist and pushing her out.

Hana Green leaned back on her hands while kicking out with both legs and pushing Zack outside.

Zack tumbled across the ground and rose to his feet as the truck started to speed off. The ranger ran as fast as he could and grabbed onto the rear of the semi. He pulled himself up and hopped onto the top of the truck. He ran down the trailer and hopped onto the cabin before swinging through the passenger side window.

"Tag!" Zack said as he kicked the Hana away, grabbed the wheel, and drove off.

* * *

Zack turned a corner in the construction area as three of the Hana leapt out in front of the semi. Zack skid the vehicle to a halt as the other Hana spread out behind the semi.

Zack stepped out to fight, but the Hana extended their hands and fired a cloud of sparks that exploded around Zack, sending him tumbling to the ground.

The Hana leapt into the semi and drove away.

* * *

The Hana Ninja drove to a rock quarry where the monster already set up the other pillars, each lining up to form a demonic pattern. The Hana slid the pillar of ice from the semi and lined it up among the others.

The ice monster stood in the center of the pillars and raised her hands towards the sky. She whispered a strange incantation and then braced herself for a surge of energy that never came.

"What…" she said as she shook her head and looked around. She tried again but received the same results.

The Hana turned their attention to the ice pillar holding Nangou's dad. Hana Pink swung her sword against the pillar, only it sounded like hitting metal. She tried it again…

"Cut that out!" the pillar shouted as it dissolved into a blue-armored warrior. It was Ninjor.

Ninjor teleported away in a burst of blue energy and reappeared a few meters away from the site as the five rangers regrouped around him.

Zack smiled and crossed his arms over his chest.

"How?" the ice creature asked.

"We switched the real pillar for Ninjor before I let the Hana take the semi," Zack said as he placed his hand on Ninjor's shoulder. "I was sick of running."

The monster glared at him. "Oh, do not worry. You can't run this time. Attack!"

"Let's go," Zack said as he and the others readied their morphers.

"Shogun transform, Ninja Power!" they shouted as energy shimmered around them and they morphed into their Ranger forms.

"Shogun Task Force…" they shouted together. "…Ninja Rangers!"

The Hana glared at the Rangers.

"_Battoru Henge_!" they shouted as they transformed into their tight feline armor and charged forward.

The Rangers and Ninjor charged forward into a swarm of Dorodoro and the Hana Rangers. They split up and attacked, their swords ripping through soldiers and clashing against steel.

Ninjablack parried the blows of soldiers around him and struck back with a fierce volley of blows from his own blade. The Black Ranger moved forward towards the ice Youkai while slashing aside every Dorodoro in his path. The Ranger swung his sword down low to block a blow, then slammed an outer crescent kick against that creature's head.

Ninjablack knocked a final soldier aside before charging towards the monster. The Ranger leapt forward with a diagonal blow aimed high. The creature blocked the blow and twisted Ninjablack's sword aside, following with a wide horizontal strike. Ninjablack dodged the blow and moved forward with a combination of diagonal swings that the creature blocked. She twisted the Ranger's sword aside again, but this time Ninjablack knocked her blade away and slammed an outer crescent kick across her head.

The ice monster spun around and slashed Ninjablack across the chest, sending him stumbling down a rocky slope and landing in a deeper part of the quarry.

Ninjablack rose to his feet as the ice creature landed on his level and charged forward. He parried a pair of strikes from her and rolled underneath her third blow.

Ninjablack turned and swung his saber horizontally. The creature blocked the blow, and Ninjablack spun in the opposite direction with a reverse crescent kick that slammed across her head. He followed by dropping with a sweep kick, but she leapt over the blow and swung her saber down towards his head.

Ninjablack knocked her blade away and countered with a swing, but she vanished before the blade could connect.

"Oh man…" Ninjablack said as he looked around for the creature.

A giant transparent image of the creature's head appeared all around the Ranger. She laughed as he swung his sword, trying to connect with something.

"This is nuts…" he mumbled to himself as the monster continued her laugh.

The image vanished as the monster herself suddenly pounced forward and grabbed Ninjablack in a choke hold. She tossed him aside like a rag doll, and the Ranger went stumbling across the ground.

Ninjablack rose to his feet just as the monster opened her jaw and launched a stream of snow-like particles. The particles exploded across his armor with a shower of sparks as he fell to the ground, his uniform going limp and landing against the stone as the Ranger's body disappeared from beneath it.

Before the ice creature could even guess what happened, Ninjablack sprang up from the ground behind her with his sword held high. The monster turned as Ninjablack slashed his weapon across her chest. The monster stumbled backwards and rolled to her knees as the Ranger pressed on his attack.

"Ninpo Ground Quake Attack!" he shouted while placing his hands in front of his chest. Large boulders stormed out from behind his back, crashed against the monster, and shattered into rubble upon impact.

Ninjablack energized his saber.

"Hidden style, flowing-star cut!" Ninjablack shouted as he swung his blade in a 5-point star pattern, slicing through the creature.

The ice monster fell backward as her body overloaded and exploded. Lightning suddenly reached down and struck her remains, causing her to reassemble and grow giant.

The other Rangers and Ninjor regrouped and stared up at the giant creature.

"Ninja armor, energize!" Ninjor shouted while activating his battle armor and growing to giant size.

The Rangers pulled open their scrolls.

"Ninjazords, awaken!" they shouted as their symbols flashed from their scrolls and summoned the zords. The Rangers merged into their cockpits.

"Ninja fusion…Kakure Shogun!" the Rangers shouted as their zords leapt into the air and started to reform. The Ninjazords combined into one giant warrior and landed on the ground below.

The monster's eyes flashed blue as a blizzard blew across the quarry, raining down snow and ice as the winds howled. She extended her hands and launched shards of ice that exploded against the Megazord and Ninjor. She followed by opening her jaw and spewing a giant freeze blast that created a thick coat of ice around Ninjor and the NinjaMegazord, freezing them in place.

The ice creature leapt forward, bringing her sword down towards the frozen Megazord. A gold-and-orange saber suddenly blocked her blow, and a massive armored fist slammed against her, knocking her backwards. It was the ShogunMegazord.

ShogunMegazord glared at Ninjor and the NinjaMegazord while releasing a heat pulse. The heat melted Ninjor and the Megazord free.

The ice creature glared at her opponents. "Not exactly fair odds…"

The giant monster flipped backwards twice, producing two icy replicas of herself. The monster and her replicas charged forward towards Ninjor and the Megazords.

ShogunMegazord ignited its saber and swung the blade of fiery energy, shattering through one of the replicas.

"Ninpo slash!" Ninjor shouted while energizing his blade and swinging down diagonally and then horizontally. His weapon shattered through the second replica.

"NinjaMegazord…" the Rangers shouted. "Double knuckle crash!"

The Megazord's two fists energized. The wolf fist and ape fist slammed against the Youkai with a fierce blow, smashing in the creature's chest. The monster fell backward, her energy slowly overloading and exploding.

Once the monster was destroyed, the captives returned to normal.

* * *

Nangou hugged his father with a tight embrace along with his sister.

The other rangers stood by and watched, as Jason placed a hand on Zack's shoulder. "Good work," Jason said.

"Thanks," Zack said.

**To be continued…**


	21. Heralds of the End

**Ninja Rangers: Heralds of the End**

A full moon illuminated the night sky over Japan. The skies were clear, allowing the stars to shine brightly. The view alone often brought people into the wilderness to appreciate the sky's beauty.

The view brought a young man and his girlfriend into the woods to stargaze. They were only there for a few moments when an eerie fog crept through the trees. The next thing they knew, they were running for their lives.

"_Hayaku_!" the young man shouted as he ran as fast as he could, dragging his girlfriend along by her hand.

They stopped in their tracks and fell backward when a monstrous image floated forward through the fog.

The creature had bright crimson eyes and thick diamond-like scales of dirty, dull gold. She laughed, a voice of discord, as the young couple backed away. The Youkai creature continued her advance.

* * *

The teens stood near the shore of a gulf while buying sweet corn from a vender with a small wooden shop set up. The man and Jonathan exchanged a few words in Japanese.

"Corn?" Zack said as he shook his head and looked to Richie. "They have corn in Japan?"

Richie shrugged. "Could be imported."

"Hey guys," Jonathan said as he turned away from the man and looked towards the rangers. "You might want to hear this. This guy said the woods over there are haunted…" Jonathan pointed across the gulf to a wooded area. "A few people have gone missing recently, he says. Sounds like typical Youkai stuff to me."

Jason nodded. "It's worth checking out…" he shook his head. "Something's been bothering me about the Youkai lately."

Trini nodded. "Daimamou launched such a big attack with that Blue Globber, but since then things have been too easy…"

Jonathan smiled. "That's not necessarily a bad thing."

"No," Jason said, "but it probably means Daimamou's up to something."

"Well let's check out these woods then," Zack said.

The rangers piled into Nekomaru and started to drive towards the other side of the gulf.

* * *

The sun was setting as Nekomaru drove through the woods on its way to the haunted area. The dirt path they were traveling started to narrow, and they approached a fork in the road. A group of five strange scarecrows sat at the fork, and vultures were hovering above.

Nekomaru pulled to a stop as the rangers climbed out of their vehicle.

"Yep," Jonathan said as he looked up to the vultures. "Definitely haunted."

Trini nodded. "We probably should wait until daylight to look around."

"What do we do in the meantime?" Zack asked.

Jason nodded back down the road from where they came. "There was a hotel back down the road. We can set down there."

Richie wrinkled his brow. "I don't think that's a good idea."

Jason placed his hand on Richie's shoulder and started back towards the van. "We'll be fine. We don't have a lot of options, anyway."

* * *

Nekomaru pulled up to the old well-kept house that served as a small hotel. An older Japanese lady walked down the steps to greet them with a large smile on her face.

"Welcome," she said. "We don't get many Americans out here. Just passing through?"

Jason smiled at the lady. "Something like that."

A man in a suit stood by the woman and helped the rangers carry their things inside.

"Do you get many people here?" Richie asked.

"Some," the lady said. "People mostly stop by for dinner or breakfast…but we do have some folks stay the night from time to time. Tourists mostly."

The suited man led the rangers inside and upstairs to their rooms.

* * *

Night fell across the woods as the rangers cleaned up and got ready for bed. Trini had a room to her own while the others shared a room next door. The wall between the two rooms was paper thin, and Trini could hear the guys arguing about who would get the single bed. She smiled, glad no amount of Youkai action could dampen their spirits.

In the guys' room, Jason quickly tugged the sheet covers, spilling Zack onto the floor.

"I called it," Jason said.

"Hey guys," Jonathan said as he peaked up at a narrow window near the ceiling. "Check this out…"

The others peaked up and looked out the window to see the butler man walking back and forth in front of a cage of chickens.

Richie narrowed his brow. "Weird…"

"Let's see what he's up to," Jonathan said as he headed out of the room. The others followed and grabbed Trini along the way.

The rangers went outside, descending the stone steps at the side of the house while walking towards the man. The butler looked over at them and smiled. "I know what you're thinking…we don't exactly look like farmer types."

Jonathan shrugged. "Now that you mention it…"

The man laughed and softly tapped the side of the chicken cage before walking back into the house. The others watched the strange man, keeping their eyes on him until he made it inside.

"He is weird," Trini said.

"Yeah," Jonathan said. "But I think we're just being paranoid…we can't go along accusing every loon of being a Youkai. Besides…they usually have some kind of deformity in their human form."

"Either way," Jason said, "we should stay alert until morning…"

* * *

Daimamou's floating skull palace was set down on the side of a grassy mountain. The Youkai Lord sat in his throne as the two monsters that had terrorized the woods appeared in front of him. They did not kneel, like the lord's other subjects.

The female Youkai, Darabotchi, smiled at Daimamou. "The rangers have arrived. Our plan is proceeding perfectly."

The male, Yamanba, nodded. His massive body was made of various metal plates colored dirt gold. "She speaks the truth, brother."

Darabotchi and Yamanba were the younger sister and brother to Daimamou.

"And then what?" Daimamou asked as he rose from the throne and walked down to his siblings.

Darabotchi inclined her head. "What do you mean? With the Rangers out of our way, we will-"

"I will," Daimamou said. "This world is mine. They are my enemies. Do not forget your place…"

Darabotchi inclined her head. "Of course…"

Yamanba and Darabotchi stepped backward as they transformed into their human forms: the hotel's maid and butler.

* * *

Richie's eyes snapped open as he heard commotion outside. The noise was quiet, not loud enough to wake the others.

Richie shuffled out of bed and moved over to the window. He reached up and peaked out the narrow slot to see the butler out in the distance. He had a mad grin on his face and was removing one of the chickens from its cage. The strange butler started towards the woods with the chicken in his hands.

_Too strange,_ Richie thought to himself. He left the room and headed outside to follow the butler.

* * *

Richie walked through the woods, following the butler through the fog. _Something's not right_, he thought to himself.

The butler suddenly vanished from sight. Richie sprinted forward to where the man vanished and looked around, his fists tightened, ready for a surprise attack.

He heard a shrill laughter of discord split through the air. He turned to see the Youkai Darabotchi float towards him, her claws outstretched.

"Youkai," Richie said as he snapped into a fighting stance.

Darabotchi fired crimson optic blasts that exploded around Richie.

"Shogun transform!" he shouted while quickly morphing into his armor and somersaulting forward through the explosion.

Ninjablue rolled to his feet and leapt forward, swinging his blade towards the monster's head. Darabotchi parried the blow with her saber and followed through with a diagonal strike across the Blue Ranger's armor.

Ninjablue fought back with an outer crescent kick, but the villain vanished before his blow could connect. She reappeared behind the Ranger, and Ninjablue quickly turned while swinging his blade through a horizontal arc. Darabotchi parried the blow and struck with a vertical swing, her blade sparking across the Ranger's armor.

Ninjablue stood his ground and swung his saber upward with a diagonal swing, but the villain vanished again. Darabotchi appeared behind Ninjablue and hacked against his armor with two blows in an x-shaped pattern.

The Ranger went stumbling across the ground and rose to his knees.

"Jason. Trini!" he called to the others as the ground started to shake.

A ghostly image of Yamanba's head appeared giant sized in font of the Ranger. The monster's eyes started to glow deep crimson as the ground continued to shake.

* * *

Jason, Richie, Zack, Trini, and Jonathan climbed into Nekomaru the next morning as the maid and butler said goodbye. Richie was even quieter than usual, and the bags under his eyes betrayed a night of sleeplessness.

Nekomaru pulled away from the hotel house and started down the street.

"See Richie?" Jonathan said. "There was nothing to worry about."

Richie merely nodded.

Nekomaru pulled up near the scarecrows at the fork in the road. The rangers left the van while in their loose-fitting ninja robes, each ready to go out on patrol.

"Okay," Jason said as he straightened his sword, "Trini and I will head east. The rest of you head west."

The rangers split up and headed deeper into the woods.

* * *

It wasn't far before Jonathan, Zack, and Richie met a cloud of fog, quickly spreading through the trees.

Richie stopped in his tracks and turned to face the other two rangers.

"What is it?" Jonathan asked. Richie said nothing.

Richie pounced forward and grabbed Zack and Jonathan in choke holds. He lifted the rangers up and tossed them over his shoulder. Zack and Jonathan tumbled across the ground before rising to their knees.

"What the hell are you doing, man?" Jonathan asked.

Richie unsheathed his sword and charged forward.

"Richie, stop," Zack said as he and Jonathan stood.

Richie started swinging his blade as Zack ducked and dodged.

Zack grabbed Richie by the wrist and tried to disarm the blue ranger, but Richie snapped out with a round kick that slammed against Zack's ribs.

Jonathan moved in from behind Richie, but the blue ranger turned and swung his blade horizontally, his sword sparking against Jonathan's uniform. Richie stepped forward and stood behind Jonathan while wrapping his arm around the yellow ranger's throat and holding a sword to his head.

"Richie, stop!" Zack shouted.

Darabotchi appeared from the fog and started floating towards Zack. The ranger narrowed his brow and quickly pulled out his morpher.

"Shogun transform!" he shouted as energy twirled around him and he morphed into his Black Ranger form.

Ninjablack leapt forward towards Darabotchi, angling his descent towards her head while unsheathing his sword. Darabotchi produced a blade of her own and quickly slashed Ninjablack from the air.

The Ranger fell to the ground and tumbled backwards as Darabotchi continued her advance.

"Shogun Blaster!" Ninjablack shouted as he pulled out his sidearm.

The ground started shaking before he could fire.

A ghostly image of Yamanba's head appeared giant sized in font of the Ranger. The monster's eyes started to glow deep crimson as the ground continued to shake.

A giant rocky hand erupted from the ground and wrapped its palm around Ninjablack as he shouted. "Jason! Trini!"

* * *

Jason and Trini heard Zack's scream through their morphers. They looked at each other with concern.

"Trouble," Trini said.

"Let's go," Jason said.

The two rangers ran through the woods as fast as possible. They hid behind a line of bushes and stared through the leaves. What they saw was not promising. Richie was standing alongside Darabotchi, staring down at Jonathan and Zack's fallen forms. A group of Dorodoro walked forward, escorting a pair of doppelgangers of the yellow and black rangers.

The doppelgangers were identical to Jonathan and Zack in everyway, except for the dark wrinkles under their eyes.

Jason turned to Trini, keeping his voice low.

"They're trying to replace us…" Jason said.

Trini nodded. "They must be keeping the real Richie somewhere."

"We'll have to follow," Jason said.

"Agreed," Trini said. "I have a plan…"

* * *

The doppelgangers of Richie, Jonathan, and Zack walked through the woods, calling for Jason and Trini.

Trini ran over to them. "What's going on? I heard you scream…"

"Did you now…" the Richie doppelganger said as he walked forward.

Richie reached out and grabbed Trini by the throat as Jonathan's doppelganger stepped up and slammed an uppercut blow against her stomach.

Trini landed on the ground, collapsing. Dorodoro escorted Trini's doppelganger forward as Jason watched from a safe distance, perched in a tree. The doppelgangers walked off in one direction, and the enemy soldiers lifted up Trini and carried her off in another direction.

Jason followed.

* * *

Jason was darting through the woods, fast on the trial of the Dorodoro.

A volley of ropes suddenly erupted from the ground and wrapped around Jason, lifting him off his feet and into the air. The doppelgangers sprang out as if from nowhere and looked up at Jason, sick grins spreading across their faces.

The doppelgangers lifted their hands, causing the ropes to twirl as explosions blasted across his chest. The ropes suddenly snapped as Jason started to plummet.

Jason dropped to the ground, slamming his body hard against dirt and rock. The evil doppelgangers unsheathed their swords and charged forward towards the fallen ranger, twisted grins spread across their dark faces.

The doppelgangers surrounded Jason and aimed their swords towards his back. They speared their weapons forward, but their blades passed through nothing but empty cloth. Jason had vanished.

Ninjared suddenly jumped through the air and unsheathed his saber, angling his descent towards the villains. He twirled the sword in a circular pattern while charging it with crimson energy.

"Hidden style full moon cut!" he shouted as he swung his energized saber down hard diagonally and followed with a horizontal strike.

Ninjared's blade ripped through the villains, tearing them to shreds as their bodies evaporated into smoke.

Ninjared re-holstered his sword. "That takes care of those clowns."

Ninjared looked down and noticed a small glimmering object in a doppelganger's ashes. He leaned over and noticed it was a necklace, one it only took him a moment to recognize.

"This necklace…" he said. It was the necklace their maid had wore.

The ground suddenly started shaking as Ninjared struggled to keep his balance. A torrent of flame suddenly erupted from the ground and started twirling through the air. The giant-form of Yamanba sprang through the earth and stood tall, glaring down at Ninjared.

Giant Yamanba stomped its foot down as Ninjared rolled out of the way to avoid being squashed. The Ranger rolled to his feet and pulled out his scroll.

"Ninjazord, awaken!" the Red Ranger shouted as powerful lightning shot across the skies.

"Ninja Ape!" Ninjared shouted. The symbol on his scroll glowed and projected behind the Ranger before forming the mighty ape zord. Ninjared levitated backward and merged into his zord's cockpit.

Ninja Ape leapt forward and swung its twin swords down towards the monster's head. Yamanba used its massive left arm to parry the blow and slammed his left fist against the zord's chest. The thundering blow produced a shockwave that tore through the ground below as Ninja Ape was slammed backward, tumbling out of control.

* * *

The maid sharpened her jagged sword as the other four rangers laid at the lawn of her hotel, tied and bound. The old lady smiled down at the rangers with a glimmer of insanity in her eye.

"Just sit still for a moment or two longer," the maid said as her body rippled and she reverted back into her monster form.

"Interesting set up," Trini said as she glared at the creature.

"Isn't it though?" Darabotchi said.

The creature snapped her fingers, and the hotel vanished from sight. The chickens turned out to be illusions too, masking a group of captives.

Darabotchi laughed at the rangers' shocked expressions. "We are going to have such good times…"

Darabotchi stalked towards Trini, her jagged blade extended forward towards the ranger's head. The creature laughed as she raised her weapon to strike. Darabotchi swung downward to split Trini's head open, but a blade blocked her blow, and a red-armored boot kicked her away. It was Ninjared.

"Jason!" Trini shouted.

Ninjared started cutting them loose with his blade. "Hey guys…"

"Took your time, I see," Jonathan said jokingly as they stood.

Darabotchi shook her head. "My brother, Yamanba, you could not have beaten him…"

Ninjared pointed backwards with his thumb. "I didn't…but I had a little help keeping him busy."

The rangers and Darabotchi looked up to see Ninjor in his giant form holding a struggling Yamanba back.

"Hello, Rangers," Ninjor said.

Ninjared cut the other captives free, and they ran off.

Darabotchi glared at the rangers. "You will not leave these woods alive. We are more powerful than any Youkai you have even faced."

"That's yet to be seen," Ninjared said.

Trini readied her morpher. "Let's go."

"Shogun transform!" the others shouted as they morphed into their Ranger forms.

"Dorodoro!" Darabotchi shouted as the blue soldiers appeared and charged forward towards the Rangers.

The Ninja Rangers sprinted forward to meet their opponents as Ninjor fought the giant Yamanba in the distance.

A group of Dorodoro surrounded Ninjared. The Red Ranger snapped out with a sidekick towards his right, smashing against a soldier's face. Two soldiers rushed towards his front with their swords swinging. He parried each blow and cut them down with a pair of diagonal strikes. A group of Dorodoro came in from behind, and Ninjared turned to parry their blows with a single arc of his saber. He snapped out with a reverse crescent kick that slammed the soldiers backward.

Ninjablue flipped through the air and landed in a crouched position, kicking out and sweeping the legs out from underneath a pair of soldiers. Two Dorodoro swung their blades horizontally towards the Ranger as he rose to his feet. Ninjablue held his sword vertically and blocked both sabers. He knocked their weapons away and slashed them across their chests.

Ninjablack launched through a series of back flips and landed in the middle of a Dorodoro group. The Ranger spun forward while slashing horizontally at a soldier. Ninjablack hopped forward with a jump kick upside a soldier's head. The Ranger landed in a crotched position and swept a Dorodoro to the ground. He continued to spin while rising and roundhouse kicking another Dorodoro to the ground.

Ninjawhite ran through a line of soldiers, cutting them down with diagonal and horizontal strikes that sparked through the creatures. She continued her advance and front kicked a soldier, but that Dorodoro caught her foot. The White Ranger flipped backwards out of the soldier's hold while kicking that soldier upside the head. Ninjawhite continued forward while slamming a jump kick against a soldier's face.

Ninjayellow leapt forward while wrapping his ankles around a soldier's head and twisting. The Ranger landed on the ground and cut through a group of incoming soldiers with a fierce volley of swings and strikes.

The Rangers were about to regroup when Darabotchi started hovering forward, cutting down the Rangers one by one. Red, Black, Blue, Yellow, White…

She floated behind them and stepped back into a fighting stance as the Rangers regrouped and pulled themselves back to their feet.

Above, Yamanba was smashing his giant fists against Ninjor, causing several explosions to erupt from the blue warrior's armor. Ninjor tried to counter attack, but the creature kept slamming his massive fists forward. Yamanba lashed out with a kick that sent Ninjor tumbling off balance and rolling across the ground.

Ninjor slowly rose to his feet as two glowing symbols appeared at his sides. The symbols radiated and materialized into the ShogunMegazord and NinjaMegazord.

"Shinshou!" Ninjor shouted with relief at the sight of his former teachers. Fire radiated within his visor as he started his transformation process. "Ninja armor energize!"

Ninjor's red shogun-style armor activated with a violent display of power as he built up a fiery energy blast between his hands.

"Ninpo bomber!" he shouted as he hurled the energy blast forward.

ShogunMegazord ignited its saber and swung the fiery weapon towards its opponent. NinjaMegazord energized its wolf and ape fists and lunged forward to attack.

Yamanba was knocked backwards by the combined force of their blows, his body ripping apart as his energy overloaded and exploded.

Darabotchi looked up as her fallen brother's remains were blown away by the wind. "Yamanba!"

The Rangers placed their sword together while the villain was distracted.

"Shinobi spear!" they shouted while firing a golden lance of energy that exploded against the Youkai and sent her crashing down to her knees.

Darabotchi looked up and glared at the Rangers. "You will pay dearly for this, Rangers…"

Darabotchi teleported away with a burst of crimson lightning.

* * *

Daimamou sat upright in his throne while staring down at Darabotchi. "You failed…"

She nodded. "The fault was not mine, brother…"

"Of course not…you were weak," Daimamou said. "But that will change…"

The Youkai Lord walked to the mouth of the castle and faced the dark skies. He lifted his hand and summoned a volley of crimson lightning bolts that struck Darabotchi, electrifying her with energy.

"That will change…" Daimamou said again while watching his sister shriek and grow in power.

**To be continued…**


	22. Hakumenrou Strikes

**Ninja Rangers: Hakumenrou Strikes**

Darabotchi screamed with discord as energy continued to saturate her body, crimson lightning dancing across her skin. She was standing in the middle of Daimamou's throne room as the Youkai Lord stood at his balcony, which was the mouth of the floating skull palace.

"The end has come," Daimamou said quietly. "The Ninja Rangers will die, and nothing will stand in our way…"

Daimamou turned and walked back towards his throne, passing the screaming Darabotchi without sparing her a glance. The Youkai Lord walked over to the stone statue that used to be Trini's living and breathing father. His name was Hakumenrou.

The Youkai lord ran his hand across the statue, slowly voicing a spell as tendrils of energy left his hands and spread across the stone body of Hakumenrou. Daimamou grinned as the statue's eyes snapped open and the stone became animate.

* * *

Trini was walking through a grassy park in Tokyo along with her young friend Yuuriko. They were having a small picnic in the middle of a clearing. A view of the close skyline was nearby, just above the trees. The other four rangers shortly joined the two, and they sat together on a deep-red blanket.

Zack opened a small box and readied his chopsticks. "It still amazes me how many different versions of this stuff they have here…I'm going to miss eating anything else."

Jonathan laughed. "That is so not true."

Zack shrugged. "I suppose not."

Yuuriko reached out and touched Trini's arm. "When do you have to leave?"

Trini sighed. Their study abroad trip was almost over, which meant it was almost time to head back to the United States.

"About a month," Trini said.

It was Yuuriko's turn to sigh. "Will you come visit."

Trini rustled Yuuriko's hair. "Count on it…"

Jason narrowed his brow and looked out into the distance. Less than a month…They had less than a month to stop Daimamou and the Youkai. Less than a month to win.

* * *

A large explosion suddenly tore through the streets, kicking up debris and shooting torrents of flame as citizens ran in panic. A figure walked slowly through the smoke, his posture was rigid and zombie-like. It was Hakumenrou, still mindless in his rock form.

The rangers quickly ran to the scene against the flow of running and panicked crowds. Yuuriko stayed a safe distance behind the teens, having followed them despite their telling her to stay.

Trini's face grew pale at the site of what used to be her dad.

"Father!" she shouted.

Hakumenrou's expression remained blank as he turned, not even bothering to face the rangers, and blasted a group of people who had been running for their lives.

"No!" Jason shouted as he and the others readied their morphers. "We have to do this, Trini."

Trini nodded, a look of grief and anger on her face.

"Shogun transform-" Explosions suddenly sparked around the rangers, throwing them back and ripping their clothes before they could morph.

They rose to their feet and looked off to the right to see Darabotchi floating forward. She was surrounded by the Hana Ninja, dressed in their gray ninja robes and signature-colored scarves. Darabotchi held her palm up, crimson electricity dancing between her fingers.

Darabotchi tilted her head and stared at Trini, a sick glimmer of pleasure in her eyes. "Do you like what we've done to him?"

Trini glared at the villain. "Change him back!"

"What makes you think we even can?" Darabotchi asked mockingly.

Hakumenrou turned his head and fired another optic blast that exploded through a building, creating a massive shockwave. Some people were blasted backward while others were trapped under debris. They screamed in anguish and panic.

"Stop!" Trini shouted again.

"Trini!" Yuuriko shouted as she ran forward towards her mentor. "What's happening?"

Jason placed a hand on Trini's shoulder. "Get her out of here…"

Trini nodded and ran back towards her friend to lead her to safety.

More people screamed as Hakumenrou fired another optic blast. A dark swirling cloud appeared above the city, circling with crimson energy. The energy grew in intensity each time a new voice joined the chorus of screams below.

* * *

Trini ran through the woods while leading along a confused Yuuriko. Trini ignored the girl's questions and kept running, trying to get her to safety, trying to escape the reality of what her father had done.

The two heard a shrill laughter come from behind them. They stopped and turned, Trini making sure Yuuriko stayed behind her. It was Darabotchi, stepping out from behind a tree with her head tilted back, laughing mockingly.

Darabotchi lowered her gaze and stared at Trini. "You amuse me, child…do you see what your father causes?"

Darabotchi extended her hand back towards the cloud above the city. "That cloud of energy…it's formed from grief and despair. Anger and rage. Sorrow and madness. It was from this power that we Youkai were born. It is this power we summon to grow. It is this power…this power that has now reached its peak, thanks to your father. We will become invincible."

"I don't believe you," Trini said as she glared at the villain.

The villainous shrugged. "It hardly matters. You'll realize I'm telling the truth, and by then, it will be too late. There's only one way to stop your father now…and you don't have what it takes, I'm afraid."

Yuuriko looked up to Trini. "Your father?"

"Not now, Yuuriko," Trini said to her young friend. She looked back to the monster. "What are you talking about, Youkai?"

Darabotchi pulled a skull-handled dagger from behind her back and tossed it forward like a throwing knife. The blade jammed into a tree with its bronze and gold handle sticking out.

"This blade is the only weapon that can pierce through your father's stone. The only weapon that can change him back," Darabotchi said. "You'd have to kill him to stop him."

Trini narrowed her eyes at the Youkai. "Never."

Darabotchi laughed. "Exactly my point…"

The creature teleported away with a flash of crimson energy.

* * *

Jason, Zack, Richie, and Jonathan regrouped just outside the damaged part of the city.

"Where's Trini?" Jonathan asked.

Zack shook his head. "She should have been back by now…"

"She probably ran into trouble," Jason said. "All right, this is the plan…"

Before Jason could speak, a phantom-like, giant image of the Three God Generals appeared: NinjaMegazord, ShogunMegazord, and White Falcon.

"Rangers," the rumbling combined voice of the Sanshinshou said. "You must stop Trini before it is too late."

Jonathan gave the generals a look of disbelief. "I'm sorry…did you say stop Trini?"

"The cloud of despair grows stronger by the minute…but no despair is as strong as that which causes one to murder their own father," Sanshinshou said. "If Trini kills Hakumenrou, the cloud of anger and sorrow will make the Youkai invincible. Stop her…"

The vision of the Sanshinshou vanished.

* * *

Trini and Yuuriko walked through the park, gaining distance from the city and Darabotchi.

"Where are we going?" Yuuriko asked.

Trini hadn't even given the simple question thought. She just wanted to go and didn't care which way she went or where she ended up.

Explosions suddenly sparked around the two friends and tossed them to the ground. Trini's face grew pale as she looked up to see her stone-encased father standing with his hand extended.

Hakumenrou grabbed hold of Yuuriko with an invisible stand of energy and pulled. Yuuriko was thrown off her feet and sent tumbling across the ground away from Trini.

Hakumenrou unsheathed his golden-hilted sword and aimed towards Yuuriko, firing jagged beams of blood-red energy that exploded around her. Yuuriko rolled for cover as the shockwave knocked her backward. Hakumenrou continued to stalk forward.

"Help!" she shouted to Trini.

Trini rolled her hands up into fists, knowing she had no choice but to act. She pulled out her morpher.

"Shogun transform!" she shouted as energy whirled around her and she morphed into her Ranger form.

Ninjawhite leapt through the air and unsheathed her sword, swinging down towards her father. Hakumenrou turned and parried the blow before countering with a horizontal strike across the Ranger's chest. Hakumenrou swung his sword again, but Ninjawhite blocked the blow with an outer crescent kick, and followed by skipping forward and swinging her blade downward. Hakumenrou parried the blow and slashed his daughter across the chest.

Ninjawhite fell back, remembering what Darabotchi said about the dagger. She shook her head, dismissing the thought. "Father…" she pleaded. "You're still inside there somewhere…I know it."

Hakumenrou fired optic pulse blasts that exploded against Ninjawhite and tossed her and Yuuriko backwards. Yuuriko's body went limp while rolling across the ground.

"No!" Ninjawhite shouted as she ran over to the young girl.

Ninjawhite bent down and scooped Yuuriko into her arms. The girl wasn't moving. The White Ranger raised her head and glared at her father.

"Stop doing this!" Ninjawhite shouted.

Hakumenrou turned and started to walk back towards the city to cause more chaos.

* * *

Trini walked back into the woods with a grim look of determination on her face. She slowly made her way towards the area where she had run into Darabotchi. The ranger's body was stiff with anger and grief as she searched the area for what she needed.

Trini eyed the skull-hilted dagger sticking in a tree nearby. She slowly walked over to the weapon, her mind clouded with confusion and doubt. Could she really do it? Really plunge this weapon into her own father?

Her mind flashed back to Yuuriko, to the city of people in panic, slowly being consumed by death. Trini reached out and pulled the blade from the tree.

* * *

The other rangers road in Nekomaru, tracking down Trini by following the signal from her morpher. Jonathan was at the wheel, driving along the outskirts of the city.

"Out by the shore," Richie said as he watched Trini's path via the tracking device.

Jonathan made a hard left and headed towards Trini's location.

* * *

Trini walked around the rocky shore, the skull dagger held tightly in her right hand. The dagger was somehow leading her to Hakumenrou, prompting her where to go.

Trini looked over her right shoulder and spotted a cave in the distance. She turned towards the cave and started walking towards it, knowing that her father was inside.

* * *

Trini entered the dark cave and saw Hakumenrou sitting motionless on a stone with his eyes closed. She started walking towards him, a tear creeping down her cheek as she lifted the dagger.

* * *

Nekomaru pulled up to the rocky shore as the rangers immediately hopped out.

"This way," Jason said as he spotted the cave in the distance and led the others in a sprint.

* * *

Trini lifted the dagger and closed her eyes tight, tears streaming down her cheek. She hesitated, hands shaking as she shook her head.

"No," she said as she dropped the dagger and threw her arms around her father, breaking down and crying. "I can't do it…I just can't…you have to still be inside…"

* * *

The others continued their sprint towards the cave, but a line of explosions sparked in front of their path. They skid to a halt as Darabotchi and the Hana Ninja appeared.

"Going somewhere?" Darabotchi asked tauntingly.

Jason readied his morpher. "Let's do it…"

"Shogun transform, Ninja Power!" they shouted as energy twirled around them and they morphed into their Ranger forms.

"_Battoru Henge_!" The Hana shouted as sparkling energy twirled around them and they transformed into their feline armor.

The Ninja Rangers unsheathed their swords and charged forward towards the Hana. The Hana Rangers armed their own blades and dashed forward to meet their opponents.

Ninjablue leapt through the air with his sword held blade down and handle up. Hana Purple leapt through the air towards him with her own saber. The two clashed in midair. Hana Purple parried the Ranger's blow and slashed him across the chest.

Ninjablue landed back-first against the ground as Hana Purple landed on her feet and charged towards him. Ninjablue rose to his knees and rolled forward, passing underneath a horizontal strike from Hana Purple. She turned and swung her blade towards the Ranger's head. Ninjablue blocked the blow and arced his weapon back around to strike Hana Purple, but she parried his saber.

Ninjablack faced off with Hana Pink.

"Shinobi knuckle!" he shouted while arming his fist weapon on his left hand and held his sword in his right hand.

Ninjablack moved towards Hana Pink with a backfist and sword strike combo, but she parried both blows. The Ranger moved forward with an outer crescent kick that Hana Pink ducked under. The Hana rose and swung her blade towards Ninjablack. He blocked the blow with his saber and slammed his knuckle across her head.

Hana Pink went rolling across the ground and rose to her knees, turning towards Ninjablack while extending her hand. She launched a cloud of sparkling energy that surrounded Ninjablack and exploded against his armor.

Ninjayellow charged towards Hana Blue.

Ninjayellow swung his blade horizontally towards the villain, but she parried and arced her sword around towards the Ranger's head. Ninjayellow parried her blow and swung diagonally towards her chest, but she vanished before the blade could connect.

Hana Blue reappeared behind Ninjayellow and lunged forward, slashing her blade across his back. He turned and swung his sword at her, but she parried and slashed her sword against his chest. His armor suddenly went limp like cloth and fell to the ground as his body vanished.

Ninjayellow reappeared swooping down from the sky from behind his opponent. Hana Blue turned and extended her hand, launching a torrent of dusty wind that knocked Ninjayellow from the air and to the ground.

Ninjared squared off with Hana Green and Hana Orange.

The Red Ranger swung his blade down towards Hana Green's head, but she blocked the blow. Ninjared snapped his leg around and hook kicked towards Hana Orange, but she ducked under the blow. Hana Green charged forward and slashed Ninjared across the chest with a horizontal blow. He turned to counter strike, but Hana Orange sliced him across the back.

Ninjared rose back to his feet, using his sword for support. The other Rangers regrouped around him, as the Hana Rangers and Darabotchi regrouped as well.

Darabotchi extended her hand and fired an energy pulse that exploded against the Rangers' armor.

* * *

Trini held onto the stone cold figure that used to be her father.

**To be continued…**


	23. Spirit Summon

**Ninja Rangers: Spirit Summon**

Trini rose to her feet and wiped the tears from her face with the back of her hand. She twisted the dagger in her right hand and looked at Hakumenrou. Looked at her father. His body encased in stone. She thought of the death and destruction he'd cause. Thought of Yuuriko.

She held the dagger at the ready, knowing she had no choice. Knowing the Youkai had to be stopped, no matter what the cost.

* * *

Darabotchi extended her blade at the Rangers and fired another crimson energy pulse. The pulse exploded against their armor and threw them backward, causing them to forcibly de-morph.

The monster slowly stalked towards the rangers with her sword pointed forward. "It's over rangers…stay down and die."

Darabotchi continued her advance as the rangers struggled to rise to their feet.

Two K-9s suddenly pounced through the air and slammed against the monster, forcing her backward. The dogs' young keeper, Ryouske, ran across the shore towards the rangers.

"Rangers!" Ryouske shouted. "Stand your ground and fight!"

Jonathan narrowed his eyes at the monster and Hana as he rose to his feet. "Little guy's persuasive…"

The Hana charged towards the rangers with their swords held high, ready to strike finishing blows. The Hana slammed against the rangers, and the teens struggled against them.

Jonathan grabbed a Hana's wrist and twisted while slamming his shoulder against the ninja. Zack used his hands to block a strike from a Hana and stepped forward, slamming his elbow against the ninja. Richie grabbed hold of a Hana's wrist and stepped forward while slamming his knee against her gut.

Jason ducked underneath a Hana's sword and kicked her in the side. He slammed his foot against the ninja and pushed off before sprinting towards the cave to stop Trini.

* * *

Trini closed her eyes tightly and raised the dagger. Jason sprang into the cave and spotted her standing over her stone-encased father.

"Trini, no!" Jason shouted as he lunged towards her.

Jason grabbed a hold of her wrists, but she frantically struggled to break free, consumed by her own grief. "Let me go, Jason! I have to do this!"

"No," Jason said. "Come on, Trini, snap out of it."

She pulled and twisted and eventually broke free from Jason's grasp. She stumbled backward and fell in the process while dropping the knife to the ground.

Trini buried her hands in her face and started to cry. "Jason…what am I doing?"

"Trini," Jason said softly. "It will be okay. We'll find a way to get your dad back."

Trini rose to her feet and quickly moved forward, hugging her arms around Jason and sobbing while resting her head in his chest.

The cave suddenly started t rumble as the earth beneath them shook.

* * *

Darabotchi was giant sized outside the cave, stomping against the ground and glaring down at the rangers below.

* * *

Hakumenrou's eyes snapped open as he rose to his feet, his body still rigid.

"Father," Trini said as the cave walls started to collapse around them.

"Come on," Jason said as he took Trini by the arm and led her down the cavern's entrance. They struggled to remain on their feet as the walls started crumbling around them. They made it outside just as the cave's entrance collapsed.

Jason and Trini started to run forward to join the others when a line of explosions suddenly sparked in front of them. The smoke cleared, and Hakumenrou was standing with his blade in hand.

"No…" Trini said as she shook her head.

Jason looked to her. "Go to the others. I'll hold him off…"

Jason charged forward before Trini could stop him. The ranger leapt forward with a flying sidekick that slammed against Hakumenrou's chest. Hakumenrou staggered back slightly before swinging a backfist blow that knocked Jason aside like a rag doll.

"Father stop!" Trini shouted as she ran towards Hakumenrou.

Hakumenrou swung his blade towards Trini, but she grabbed hold of his wrist to block the blow and hold him steady. "You have to…have to stop…"

"Trini!" Jason shouted as he dashed forward to help.

Hakumenrou turned his head and fired a pulse of optic bursts that exploded across the ground, tossing Jason backwards.

* * *

Darabotchi glared down at the other four rangers and fired a crimson optic blast. The blast exploded around the rangers, kicking up debris and tossing them backwards.

* * *

Trini moved backward as Hakumenrou stalked towards her with his saber pointed outward to strike. Her father backed her dangerously close to the edge of a cliff

"Stop…" Trini tried to plead again while standing her ground, a fatal drop only a few feet away. "You have to stop this!"

Two K-9's suddenly leapt forward from behind Hakumenrou, one radiating with red energy and the other crimson. The dogs transformed into Tarou and Jirou, the two wolf ninjas who were formerly human companions of Trini's father.

The wolf soldiers slammed against Hakumenrou, holding back his arms and struggling to keep him away from Trini.

Tarou looked to Trini. "Go!" he growled.

Trini was about to object when the wolves lost their footing and crashed against Hakumenrou. The three went stumbling forward and fell off the cliff, plummeting towards the ground far below.

Trini leaned over the cliff, looking down at them in horror. "No!"

The other rangers ran to her side, each torn and injured with cuts and bruises.

"Trini..." Jason said as he placed a hand on her shoulder. She shrugged him off.

The ground started to rumble again as the giant Darabotchi stomped in the distance. The rangers rose and looked up to face the giant creature.

"We have to shut her down…" Jason said as he and the others readied their morphers.

"Shogun transform, Ninja Power!" they shouted as energy shimmered around them and they morphed into their armor.

"Ninjazords, awaken!" the Rangers shouted as powerful lightning shot across the skies.

"Ninja Ape!" Ninjared shouted. The symbol on his scroll glowed and projected behind the Ranger before forming the mighty ape zord. Ninjared levitated backwards and merged into his zord's cockpit.

"Ninja Frog!" Ninjablack shouted. The symbol on his scroll glowed and projected behind the Ranger before forming the frog zord. Ninjablack levitated backwards and merged into his zord's cockpit.

"Ninja Crane!" Ninjawhite shouted. The symbol on her scroll glowed and projected behind the Ranger before forming the crane zord. Ninjawhite levitated backwards and merged into her zord's cockpit.

"Ninja Wolf!" Ninjablue shouted. The symbol on his scroll glowed and projected behind the Ranger before forming the wolf zord. Ninjablue levitated backwards and merged into his zord's cockpit.

"Ninja Bear!" Ninjayellow shouted. The symbol on his scroll glowed and projected behind the Ranger before forming the bear zord. Ninjayellow levitated backwards and merged into his zord's cockpit.

"Ninja fusion…Kakure Shogun!" the Rangers shouted as their zords leapt into the air and started to reform. The Ninjazords combined into one giant warrior and landed on the ground below.

"NinjaMegazord…Kakure Shogun!" the Rangers shouted from their cockpits.

White Falcon flew through the skies, its reflection shining in the Megazord's red eyes.

"Falconzord, combine!" the Rangers shouted. The NinjaMegazord leapt up as the falcon connected onto its back.

ShogunMegazord appeared with a flash of light and stood in a fighting stance. Ninjor suddenly swooped down from the skies while riding upon a cloud.

"Rangers!" he shouted in an almost melodious voice. "I'm here!"

The blue-armored warrior leapt down from the skies and unsheathed his sword while stepping back into a fighting stance between the two Megazords.

Darabotchi glared at the Rangers while tightening her grip on her jagged sword. "You are at a disadvantage, despite your numbers…"

The monster extended her hand towards the skies as the black cloud of grief expanded. Crimson lightning shot from the skies and slammed against Darabotchi, dancing across her body and infusing her with energy.

Darabotchi shrieked while holding her sword high and dashing towards her opponents. Ninjor led the charge and dashed forward, swinging his blade horizontally towards her head. Darabotchi parried the blow and slammed her sword across Ninjor's armor, a small explosion sparking upon impact.

Darabotchi turned to her right and swung her jagged blade towards the ShogunMegazord. ShogunMegazord parried the blow, but Darabotchi slammed a front kick against the Megazord, her heal sparking against the zord's armor.

NinjaMegazord moved in and landed a punch against the creature. She stepped backward to soften the blow's impact and slashed her saber across the NinjaMegazord's armor.

ShogunMegazord stepped forward and slammed a punch against Darabotchi. An explosion ripped across her chest as she was thrown backward and went tumbling across the ground.

Darabotchi rose to her feet and summoned another volley of lightning bolts, energy flowing across every cell in her body. Her laughter filled the dark skies as she gained even more strength.

The creature leapt forward and slammed a flying double punch against the two Megazords, forcing them back. She armed her blade again as Ninjor charged forward to attack her.

The two opponents spun forward while swinging their swords horizontally, striking each other while passing one another. Darabotchi turned and swung her blade down towards Ninjor's head, but the warrior blocked her blow and pushed her backward.

Ninjor swung his saber in an upward diagonal blow that sparked against Darabotchi and sent her crashing backward. The creature rose to her feet as the ShogunMegazord ignited its saber and swung horizontally, slashing across the monster.

"NinjaMegazord…" the Rangers shouted. "Double knuckle strike!"

The falcon wings energized the Megazord's two fists. The wolf fist and ape fist slammed against Darabotchi with a fierce blow. Darabotchi went tumbling backwards out of control.

Her body was about to explode when lightning from above crashed into her again, stabilizing her and making her even stronger. The creature's voice shrieked as her body ripened with power and strength.

Daimamou's skull palace hovered in the sky nearby. The Youkai lord stood at the open jaws of the palace, looking down on the battle below.

"As long as there is grief," Daimamou said. "As long as there is anger. Rage, hatred…nothing can stop us."

The Youkai lord grinned, revealing a mouth of fangs as he watched his younger sister grow stronger. "The Rangers' end is now…"

Darabotchi extended her saber and launched a torrent of crimson energy that exploded against Ninjor and the Megazords, sending them crashing backward as sparks danced across their armor.

The zords slammed hard against the ground as the Rangers struggled to keep upright within their cockpits.

Ninjablue clutched onto the control console in front of him as he lifted himself from the floor of the cockpit. "Jason…" he said weakly.

Ninjablack struggled to rise to his feet. "We have to do something…"

"And soon," Ninjayellow added.

A ghostly image appeared over the rooftops, forming a transparent representation of the Sanshinshou statues.

"Rangers…" Sanshinshou said in a booming chorus of voices. "Look no further than the world before you for your answers."

"Huh?" Ninjayellow said.

"The Youkai," Sanshinshou explained, "they use grief and despair to fuel their strength. Fight their darkness with light…"

"Light…" Ninjared started to say.

The Rangers realized what Sanshinshou was saying. Hope would fight against despair. Light would fight against the dark.

The White Falcon's eyes flashed as the zord took to the air. Ninjor, ShogunMegazord, and NinjaMegazord rose to their feet and snapped into fighting stances.

Rays of light broke through the dark clouds. The clouds quickly dissipated, and Darabotchi shielded her eyes from the sudden sunlight. "What…?" she said with disbelief.

The two Megazords charged in and slammed their fists against Darabotchi, knocking the monster backward. The creature rose to her feet and glared at the Megazords. "You can't win, Ninja Rangers…"

"We just did," Ninjared answered.

Darabotchi narrowed her eyes and shook her head. "You will die, Rangers…and so will your little blue-boy."

"Blue boy?!" Ninjor said as he pushed past the two Megazords to face off with Darabotchi. "You'll regret that! Ninja armor energize!"

Energy exploded within Ninjor's visor as he activated his red samurai-type armor.

Ninjor lunged forward, spearing his blade against the creature's chest and knocking her backward.

The White Falcon's reflection appeared in the ShogunMegazord's eye. ShogunMegazord turned and combined with the falcon, its wings extending forward through the Megazord's chest.

ShogunMegazord fired a volley of pulse blasts from the falcon's wing tips that exploded against Darabotchi.

"NinjaMegazord," the Rangers shouted from their cockpits. "Double knuckle strike!"

The Megazord energized its fists and slammed a double punch against the creature.

Darabotchi fell backward, and her energy started to overload.

"Daimamou!" she called out as she fell backward and exploded.

* * *

The rangers powered down their armor and ran through the bottom of the cavern, looking for any sign of where Hakumenrou and the two wolf warriors fell.

Young Ryouske ran over towards the rangers.

"Over here!" the boy shouted, his face surprising full of worry.

"No…" Trini said quietly as they ran towards the boy. If Ryouske looked worried, she knew something had to be wrong.

The teens turned a corner and saw the two wolf warriors, lying on their backs, breathing shallowly. Hakumenrou was lying nearby, his body still encased with rigid stone.

Trini leaned down next to the wolf soldiers, tears rolling down her cheeks, even though she didn't know them. They had been her father's partners, and that was all that mattered.

"Trini…" one of the wolves said weakly.

Trini nodded as she placed her palm on that wolf's hand.

"Your father…" one of the wolfs said. "Do not think he abandoned you….do not think he betrayed you…he just wanted…wanted this world to be safe…for his precious girl…"

Jason stepped forward and placed a hand on Trini's shoulder for comfort, as did Jonathan.

The two wolves started to crawl back towards Hakumenrou, their bodies trembling and their breathing becoming even more shallow. The warriors struggled to reach out, and with their last breaths, they placed their hands onto Hakumenrou.

The two warriors radiated with energy briefly before fizzling and fading away like particles of dust. The particles suddenly exploded with a brilliant display of light, shining energy down upon Hakumenrou. The stone around Trini's father started to dissolve once the light made contact.

Hakumenrou's form returned to normal as he blinked his eyes and slowly rose to his feet, his legs wobbly.

Trini shook her head in disbelief as a storm of emotion washed over her. "Father...is it really you…?"

He nodded and looked upon Trini as if for the first time. "Trini…I'm so sorry…"

"Dad!" she shouted as she erupted into tears. She charged forward and hugged her father tight as he wrapped his arms around her too. "Dad…"

Their reunion was cut short as a high-pitched whine cut through the air. The rangers and Hakumenrou looked up to see Daimamou's skull palace hover towards them.

The Youkai Lord was standing in the jaw of the skull, looking down upon the rangers with amusement while holding his scepter.

"Well," Daimamou said sarcastically in his deep rumbling voice. "Isn't this precious?"

Jason glared up at Daimamou. "You've caused enough pain, Youkai…come down and fight!"

Daimamou extended his scepter and fired a jagged bolt of crimson energy that exploded around the rangers and Hakumenrou, sending them crashing backward.

"Be careful what you wish for," Daimamou said with a laugh while watching the rangers rise to their feet. "This is the end, rangers…a pity you won't be alive to see it come to fruition…"

The skull palace ignited with dark energy and swooped down towards the rangers at frightening speed.

"Not good!" Zack said as he and the others started to run for cover.

"Get down!" Jason shouted as the skull palace crashed around them, and a deafening explosion rocked the cavern, sending debris flying everywhere.

The flames and smoke slowly dissipated, revealing piles upon piles of rubble. Rocks started to slowly move as the rangers pulled themselves from the rubble. Their clothes were worn and tattered, soaked with blood. Cuts and bruises covered their bodies, and internal damage was just as bad.

Jason clutched his chest, knowing he had at least two or three broken ribs. The others gasped for air as they pulled themselves free too. Trini helped her father up, and Ryouske appeared uninjured.

"Is everyone okay?" Jason asked.

He got a few half-hearted mumbles in response.

"I feel like I just got hit by a train," Zack said.

"The irony is that Daimamou's fortress is actually bigger," Jonathan said.

A black blur of motion suddenly slammed against Hakumenrou and the rangers, knocking them backward. The blur arced towards a pile of rubble and materialized to form Daimamou. The Youkai lord laughed while tightening his grip on his scepter and looking down upon the rangers.

"You are even too foolish to know when to die," Daimamou said.

Trini glared at the villain while pulling out her morpher. "We could say the same about you…"

"Shogun transform!" the rangers shouted as they morphed into their Ranger forms.

Daimamou simply laughed, watching as the Rangers pulled their swords from behind their backs and somersaulted forward through the air. The Rangers shouted war cries as they swung their blades towards Daimamou's head, surrounding him from all sides.

"STOP!" a chorus of voices shouted from above.

The Rangers landed, still holding their blades ready but not striking, while looking over their shoulders. The image of the Three God Generals appeared in the distance, looking down at the battle below.

"You must not strike him down…" Sanshinshou said.

"What?!" Ninjayellow said.

Daimamou laughed tauntingly. "You heard your precious zords…"

"It's a trick," Ninjablue said as he readied his blade.

"No," Sanshinshou said. "It is not…"

"Ha," Daimamou said. "While you sort through this inner quarrel, I have business to attend to in the city. You see…I am the master of spreading despair."

Daimamou vanished in a puff of black smoke.

"No!" Ninjawhite shouted.

"We have to stop him," Ninjared said.

"Wait.." Sanshinshou said.

Golden beams of energy stabbed forth from the Generals' eyes and washed over the Rangers, powering down there armor.

"Hey," Zack said. "What's the big idea?"

"You will not transform," Sanshinshou said. "Not until you learn why you fight. Daimamou must be taken back. Back to the tomb. Only there can he be destroyed…"

"Sanshinshou…" Trini said as she narrowed her eyes at the three generals. "What's going on? We need our powers…We have to stop Daimamou. He has to pay…he has to pay now…"

"You will not transform," Sanshinshou again said. "Not until you learn why you fight." The vision of the Three God Generals vanished.

* * *

Less than an hour later, the five rangers were rushing through the city streets, desperately searching for any sign of the Youkai Lord, Daimamou.

They stopped in the middle of a shoulder-packed crowd as Jonathan shook his head.

"That puss bucket could be anywhere," he said.

A ghostly image of Daimamou appeared within the crowd, but only the rangers could see the image. He flashed them a mocking grin and started floating backward. "Nice of you to join me…"

Jason narrowed his eyes at the villain. "After him!"

The rangers broke in a sprint, shoving their way through the crowd while chasing down Daimamou's ghostly image. The Youkai Lord slid to the center of an open plaza and suddenly split into three.

"Try to stop me if you can…" Daimamou said as his image split off into three different directions.

"What is he up to?" Zack asked.

"It doesn't matter," Jason said. "We split up and stop him."

Jason ran off with Trini towards the Daimamou floating off to the right, and Richie went in alone as Jonathan paired up with Zack.

Jason and Trini left the plaza and entered a small business district, losing sight of Daimamou in the process.

"This is crazy, Trini," Jason said as they frantically searched. "What is he up to?"

Trini shook her head. "He's just trying to get under our skin…and it's working."

They heard a woman scream from behind them and immediately snapped to attention, turning to see a middle-age woman plummet from an upper walkway. A ghostly image of Daimamou was standing behind her.

Jason sprang forward instantly, flipping through the air and grabbing onto the woman, and landing back against the pavement with her in his arms.

Trini ran to Jason's side, and Daimamou looked down upon them while laughing.

"Predictable, to say the least," Daimamou said.

"Quit playing and fight!" Jason shouted.

Daimamou extended his hand and fired a pulse blast of crimson energy. The blast exploded around the two rangers, and when the smoke cleared, Daimamou was gone.

* * *

Richie ran along a patio to where Daimamou was hovering above the top of a staircase, dangerously close to a baby in its buggy.

Daimamou extended his hand and launched a telekinetic pulse, sending the baby carriage rolling down the stairs.

Richie sprang forward and leapt through the air, flipping down to the staircase and stopping the buggy from falling. The baby's mom ran over to the buggy while screaming and took the infant immediately into her arms.

Daimamou extended his hand and fired a crimson pulse blast that exploded near Richie and knocked him backward, sending him stumbling down the stairs.

* * *

Zack and Jonathan ran along a city street, following the Daimamou hovering in between buildings, laughing mockingly at the two teens.

"Get down here!" Zack shouted.

Daimamou extended his hand and fired a crimson energy blast that exploded against a nearby building, sending debris scattering across the ground.

* * *

Daimamou joined back into one at the plaza while the five rangers regrouped.

"Enough is enough!" Jason said as he and the others snapped back into fighting stances.

Daimamou tauntingly waved them forward. "Come, little rangers…"

The five rangers pounced forward and threw themselves at Daimamou, but the Youkai lord knocked them each back one-by-one. Daimamou fired a crimson energy blast at the rangers to scatter them before they could regroup. The blast's shockwave knocked them backward.

The rangers slowly rose to their feet as Daimamou laughed.

"We have to transform," Jonathan said.

"We can't," Trini said.

Daimamou extended his hand and lashed out with five energy leashes. The leashes wrapped around the rangers' throats and pulled them from their feet. The Youkai Lord used the energy leashes to twirl the rangers around, swinging them out of control and bashing them against buildings and the ground.

Daimamou released his grasp on the rangers, and they tumbled across the ground.

Richie rose to his feet and pulled out his morpher.

"STOP," Sanshinshou's voice said as an image of the Three God Generals appeared. "You will not transform…not until you learn why you fight."

Daimamou fired a blast of crimson lightning that exploded around the rangers and sent them tumbling backward.

Jason slowly pulled himself to his feet. "Why we fight…"

"That's it…" Trini said as she stood besides Jason. "We've been trying to strike him down out of anger."

"And?" Jonathan said.

"That will only make him stronger," Trini said.

"Then what do we do?" Zack asked.

It finally dawned on Jason. He reached out and pulled his morpher free from his belt. "We remember why we're fighting…not for revenge…but to protect these people."

The others did the same as their power coins began to glow with golden energy.

"Shogun transform, Ninja Power!" they shouted as energy twirled around them and they morphed into their Ranger forms.

"Shogun Task Force…" they shouted together, "Ninja Rangers!"

Daimamou twirled his scepter, summoning the five Hana Ninja with a burst of energy. They appeared dressed in their gray ninja outfits. The five Hana unsheathed their swords and charged towards the Rangers.

The Ninja Rangers leapt over the Hana before their blades could connect. The Rangers landed behind the Hana and rolled forward across the ground before rising and leaping towards Daimamou. The five Rangers tackled against Daimamou and held on to the Youkai Lord, despite his struggling.

The Sanshinshou looked down upon the Rangers and launched beams of golden energy. The energy beams surrounded the Rangers, Hana, and Daimamou, before teleporting them away to a secluded area in the wilderness. The area was just outside the temple where Jason and Zack had accidentally freed the Youkai almost a year ago.

"All right guys," Ninjared said as he and the others released their grasp on Daimamou and unsheathed their swords. "It's now or never…"

The Hana Ninja charged forward to attack the five Rangers, but beams of golden energy from Sanshinshou struck them still. The energy beams penetrated the Hana, causing them to scream as their molecules disassembled and reverted back to their normal forms: five cats.

"Huh," Ninjayellow said as he looked down at the cats. "That's something you don't see everyday…"

Daimamou extended his hand and fired a pulse of black lightning that slammed against the five Rangers, exploding against their armor and sending them skidding backwards across the ground.

Ninjawhite rolled backward and pulled out her side arm. "Shogun Blaster!" she shouted while firing lances of golden energy at the Youkai Lord.

Daimamou held his palm and absorbed each energy blast before firing a crimson optic blast that exploded against Ninjawhite's chest.

Ninjablack and Ninjayellow leapt towards the Youkai lord's side while throwing a volley of ninja stars. The stars exploded against the villain's chest upon impact, distracting Daimamou while Ninjared moved in.

"Hidden-style full moon cut!" Ninjared shouted as his blade energized and swung down towards Daimamou's head.

Daimamou used his scepter to block the blow and slammed a punch against the Ranger's chest, knocking him backward. Ninjablue moved in with a flying sidekick, but Daimamou slashed his scepter across the Ranger's chest.

Ninjawhite slowly rose to her feet as her father's voice spoke into her mind. "Trini…you cannot beat Daimamou with force."

"So I noticed, dad," Ninjawhite said. "Suggestions?"

"The ground you stand on is ripe with the power of our ancestors…summon that power…" he said.

Ninjawhite felt a thrumming come from her hand. She pulled out her morpher, and saw the power coin within pulsing with deep golden energy. Its glow started to spread across the woods surrounding them, distracting Daimamou.

"What…" Daimamou said while tightening his grip on his scepter. "What is the meaning of this…"

"My Doron Changer," Ninjared said as he held his morphing device. "It's glowing…"

"Mine too," Ninjablack said.

"Yeah," Ninjayellow said.

Ninjablue's morpher was also casting dancing light across the woods. The sparkles of light formed various images of ghostly ninja, including the Kakuranger of old.

Ninjawhite narrowed her eyes beneath her helmet as she looked forward at Daimamou.

"Spirit summon!" she shouted as she extended her morpher. Her power coin fired a beam of golden energy that slammed against Daimamou and washed over him.

"Spirit summon!" Ninjared shouted while extending his morpher and firing another beam of light that struck Daimamou, causing the Youkai Lord to scream. The light burned the Youkai's skin.

"Spirit summon!" Ninjablack shouted. A beam of light shot from his morpher and washed over Daimamou as the ground started to violently shake, and winds started to howl across the land.

"Spirit summon!" Ninjayellow shouted while extending his morpher and firing a beam of light. The light washed over Daimamou as thunder started to scorch the skies above.

"Spirit summon!" Ninjablue shouted. A beam of light shot from his morpher and washed over Daimamou, penetrating the creature's body.

Daimamou screamed as cracks opened along his body and light consumed him, ripping him apart. The Youkai lord opened his mouth as a torrent of light leapt from his jaws and eyes. With one final scream, Daimamou exploded as a pillar of light carried his remains into the air.

The Rangers gathered together and looked up to where Daimamou's remains had carried into the sky. They stood silently as the light in the woods slowly started to fade.

"It is done," the voice of Sanshinshou said.

The Rangers looked behind them and saw the ghostly image of the Sanshinshou standing along a transparent image of Ninjor's giant form.

"Rangers," Ninjor said. "You've done well…"

"The time has come," Sanshinshou said, "for us to finally return to The Power."

Ninjor nodded. "Use your powers well in the future…"

"You will still have access to our avatars," Sanshinshou said. "The ninja and shogun zords. Use them wisely."

"Farewell my friends…" Ninjor said before he and the Sanshinshou vanished into the light.

The Rangers stood silently, staring at where the images had faded.

"So…" Ninjayellow said, breaking the silence. "The Hana were cats? Cats?!"

One by one, the Rangers started laughing. Their struggle was over. They had won.

* * *

Trini and the others walked to Nekomaru, where Trini's father and Ryouske stood.

Trini ran into her father's embrace, and the two started laughing.

"It's over…" he said. "It's finally over…"

**END: The Ninja Rangers will return in Ultimate Power Rangers**


End file.
